


A Tale of Two Drivers

by mage_girl



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Dain friendly, Delivery drivers AU, F/F, Family Feels, Fluffy, Food Love, Genderqueer Character, Gigolas - Freeform, M/M, Now kiss, Other, Schmoop, Trans Female Character, Transgender Sigrid, bagginshield, beer love, genderqueer Ori, kiliel - Freeform, sansukh influenced/original characters, sushi love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 54,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_girl/pseuds/mage_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gimli works for the newly resurrected Durin's Restaurant, helping his Uncle Thorin recreate the glory of Erebor Enterprises. Legolas works for Eleni, an Asian fusion restaurant owned by his father, Thranduil, vineyard owner Elrond, and food supplier Bilbo Baggins. Gimli and Legolas are two delivery drivers who should have nothing in common, given their complicated family history. Still, throw in fellow drivers Fili, Kili, Frodo, Merry, Pippin, and Sam, sushi chef Aragorn, Chef Frerin, and a host of other familiar faces... add school, tutoring, root beer, and good natured bickering and there might be something these two can bond over. At the very least, doesn't it count for something when Legolas can't stop thinking of Gimli? And Gimli keeps plaiting secret braids in Legolas' hair? And Dain wants nothing more than to push their stubborn heads together and go, 'now, kiss'... ??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Signing the Papers (So It Begins)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my very awesome friend and beta reader, Librariandrew for their awesome work! You made this fic so much better!
> 
> It was a lot of fun writing this. As a delivery driver, there's a lot of truth in the story and a lot of silliness as well... 
> 
> And as a previous tutor, I can sure relate to Gimli's part, too.

Thorin was bent over the paperwork on his desk when Balin knocked on the door to the office. Thorin glanced up, nodded his head, and then went back to perusing the papers in front of him.

‘Are you looking over the lease agreement?’ asked Balin, settling down into the chair opposite the desk. He set down his heavy briefcase with a sigh of relief and opened it up to get some other folders out.

‘I am,’ answered Thorin, flipping over the page and intently studying the next sheet of paper.

Balin waited patiently until Thorin was done and had seated himself behind the desk.

‘Well?’ asked Balin.

‘It looks to be in place. Everything is as we agreed to when we spoke… the terms are more than generous and we can afford the lease, even with all the other start up expenses,’ tallied Thorin.

‘Why the long face, then?’ asked Balin, although he already knew the answer. He wanted Thorin to finally talk about what had been on his mind through the weeks of negotiations and detail work.

‘We should be breaking ground on a site of our own, owned by us and no other, not begging for scraps,’ muttered Thorin.

‘It isn’t your fault, Thorin. Erebor Enterprises is a shell of what it used to be; it’s a miracle you’ve been able to resurrect the company as it is. People are glad to know that Durin’s will be in existence again,’ reassured Balin.

‘If that shady businessman hadn’t turned grandfather’s head...’ Thorin trailed off and sighed, running his hands through his dark hair.

‘Indeed. But he did and your grandfather paid for his misjudgement dearly. If he were alive today, he’d be so proud of you. I know he would,’ said Balin.

Thorin shuddered and then sat back in his chair. ‘What do you have, there?’ he asked, pointing to the papers in Balin’s hand.

‘Well, I have the applicants for the jobs we need filled,’ answered Balin with a grin.

Thorin groaned. ‘I’m almost afraid to ask.’

‘Let’s see… Frerin is going to be your chef… along with Bombur… Dwalin has completed his licensure requirements so you have a bartender… and then we have your waiters, Bofur and Nori… and then we have your drivers,’ and here Balin laughed.

‘Tell me. Tell me now so I can put myself out of my misery with some of that fine scotch in the back,’ entreated Thorin.

‘You’ve a fine crew, here. Kili, Fili, Ori, and Gimli will be at your service,’ answered Balin.

Thorin snorted laughter. ‘Please tell me they all have insurance on their vehicles.’

‘Every single one of them. It’s a requirement. They are also very excited, Thorin. They’ve all grown up hearing stories of Erebor and they can’t believe they’re going to be part of a new beginning. Dis tells me they’ve spent hours plotting who is working what shifts and trying to predict where the delivery areas will be,’ said Balin with a grin.

‘They’ll know in a week,’ said Thorin. ‘I’m getting the website set up and the mobile app is ready to go… the toppers should be here in a couple of days… and the lockboxes will be installed in the break room.’

‘That will please everyone who gets tips,’ commented Balin. ‘Dwalin has spoken to Dain and Dain is sending his son with a generous shipment of ales and ciders to start us off on the right foot.’

‘Thank goodness for Dain and his generosity. As soon as we can, we’ll pay off that bill,’ said Thorin.

‘Of course. Dis is keeping track of who’s been most generous with us… we were thinking perhaps an invite to the soft opening? Just those vendors and, of course, family and the employees’ families,’ suggested Balin.

‘That would work,’ agreed Thorin. ‘Please tell Dis thank you and see if she can send those invites out. We’re opening in two weeks and I’d like to get everything worked out before then.’

‘We’ll get most of it worked out. Bombur is coming tomorrow along with Frerin to double check the kitchen and storage areas. Dwalin will be along later in the day to look over the bar. I’ve seen the menus, myself. They are lovely. They do the tradition of Durin’s restaurants proud,’ said Balin.

‘The last of the work should be finished within a week. It’s mostly some landscaping, finishing up the small patio in the back, and some painting and wallpapering. All the flooring has been installed and all the fixtures are in place,’ said Thorin, shuffling paperwork aside to extract a folder from under another pile of papers.

Balin, after glancing at the colour coded sticker on the folder, pulled out the same exact folder from his briefcase, replacing the employee one.

‘The cookware, dishes, culinary tools, and silverware will be here in three days. The remaining glassware will be here in four. We already have the bar set up. And the paper products and delivery containers will be here next week. Everything is in order and even if there is a slight delay, it should not affect anything essential,’ said Balin, paging through the invoices and reading off of each one.

Thorin nodded, keeping track along with Balin, his own copies highlighted and marked with dark, cramped handwriting. ‘I have earned that scotch then, and so have you. Would you like to indulge in a drink?’

‘I’m not going to say no to fifteen-year-old scotch, Thorin,’ tsked Balin, looking at Thorin and raising his eyebrows.

Thorin merely smirked and uncapped the bottle of scotch he’d set on the shelf of his bookcase. He was hoping he’d be able to drink in silent celebration of a job well done. It was just an added bonus to have his father’s friend and advisor celebrating along with him.

‘To us,’ toasted Thorin, raising his tumbler and touching it gently to Balin’s. 

‘To us… to Erebor and to Durin’s,’ added Balin, his eyes suspiciously bright.

They sipped their scotch and in the companionable silence, Thorin looked over at the photo on the wall. There, in black and white, was his grandfather, his father, and Balin, standing in front of the first restaurant they’d opened. Thorin made a mental note to talk to Dis about recreating that photo but with himself, Kili, Fili, and Balin instead. Pleased, he turned back to his paperwork when Balin cleared his throat apologetically.

There was plenty more to do but Thorin felt as though the worst of it was behind him.

**  
Bilbo could hear the shriek all the way from the back freezer. He sighed to himself and rubbed his forehead. He _really_ wasn’t up for any of Thranduil’s theatrics today. He shook his head and looked down at the invoice in his hand.

‘Now… where did Legolas put the chicken?’ muttered Bilbo, moving nimbly down the row. He looked up and saw the boxes of chicken and did a quick count. 

After he checked off the last item, he folded the invoice up and put it into his pocket, and then stepped out of the freezer with a grateful sigh. He’d worn his jacket but his hands needed to be bare so he could sort through the boxes and use a pencil. 

Bilbo gently rubbed his hands together and took off his jacket, slinging it onto the back rack. He moved towards the office, hearing Thranduil yell again.

‘Whatever is this racket?’ demanded Bilbo, opening up the door and striding in. Thranduil was glaring at a newspaper, pointing an accusatory finger at it.

‘Did you see this?’ demanded Thranduil.

‘Did I see what? I haven’t had a chance. Inventory needed to be done so I went ahead and sorted it out. What is going on?’ asked Bilbo.

‘Do you know who’s moving down at the end of the mall? The new anchor?’ asked Thranduil.

Bilbo leaned forward and grabbed the newspaper, snapping it so it spread open to his perusal. He scanned the articles and then murmured, ‘Huh.’

‘See? See? How come I wasn’t informed of this?’ 

Bilbo spared a steady look at Thranduil who then turned and poured himself a glass of white wine.

‘I wasn’t aware that Erebor Enterprises was still around. After that conman, Smaug, ruined the company, I didn’t think there was anything left to salvage,’ commented Bilbo.

‘There wasn’t much,’ sniffed Thranduil. ‘What little left was protected by Balin. He made that money work and did all the legwork to save as much as he could from Smaug. Thror was ruined, of course. He quite lost his mind and Thrain wasn’t much better. It was up to Thorin to take care of the family.’

Bilbo stared at the photo of Thorin. ‘Didn’t he have siblings?’

‘Yes. Two of them. They were still in private school but had to drop out because there wasn’t the money for it. Thorin was going to university but had to drop out and work. I have to admit, he worked hard to take care of his family. He went from restaurant to restaurant, working different manager jobs. In the meantime, his siblings were cared for,’ explained Thranduil. He seemed calmer and was taking slower sips of wine.

‘He sounds like a hard working man who took care of his family and made huge sacrifices. What about that is unlikeable?’ asked Bilbo, puzzled.

Thranduil snorted. ‘You haven’t met him, yet. He’s arrogant, grating, and despite his upbringing acts like a peasant.’

Bilbo was spared from answering by Legolas knocking on the office door. He smiled at the young man. ‘Legolas! I didn’t think you’d have time to stop by today.’

‘I had a few moments. Elrond said he’s on his way and he apologizes for being late. Frodo says that he’s going to be late doing homework and not to wait for him. Also, Strider is back in town,’ added Legolas with a grin.

‘That’s wonderful news! Is his apprenticeship done, then?’ asked Bilbo.

‘I think so. He says he’ll stop by later on… I think he’s wanting to work here but you didn’t hear that from me. I gotta go. Dad, chill out. The Durins aren’t going to waste their time on you. They’ve got bigger fish to fry. Why don’t you reach out first and welcome them to the mall? It might help,’ suggested Legolas.

‘Don’t get smart with me,’ snapped Thranduil. ‘You have no idea how much of a boor Thorin Durin can be. His brother is much nicer, true, and his sister is nobody’s fool. But I’d sooner kiss a snake than be in his presence for longer than five minutes.’

Legolas growled under his breath and then turned to Bilbo. ‘Would you go say hullo? I know you don’t know them but I’ve heard stories from Elrond about their family and they had a rough time of it. I’m sure they’d appreciate it.’

‘I will. Now, off with you, before you’re late for class. Is your car holding up?’ asked Bilbo.

‘It’s fine. I got the oil changed and it runs like a charm. I’ll be ready for work tomorrow night, no problem. See you later,’ said Legolas, smiling at Bilbo and frowning at his father before leaving.

‘There would be no harm in being friendly, Thranduil. Perhaps this could lead to a cease-fire… any ill-will could be set aside,’ murmured Bilbo. He walked over to where an electric kettle was sitting on a side table and switched it on.

‘You can be our ambassador, Bilbo… you and Elrond. That’s more than he deserves,’ commented Thranduil, finishing his glass of wine with one quick swallow.

Bilbo snorted and turned to prepare his cup as the water began to boil; he was in the mood for tea and chamomile would do just fine.

Silence reigned as Bilbo fixed his tea to his liking. He took a cautious sip and sighed happily. 

Thranduil sat down at the desk and reluctantly emptied out the inbox, quickly sorting the paperwork into small piles.

‘Do you have the invoice, then?’ he asked, shuffling some papers together.

‘I do.’ Bilbo handed Thranduil the folded invoice and took another sip of tea. 

Before either of them could say anything else, they heard a voice call out, ‘I’m so so sorry I’m late! Damn that traffic!’

‘Elrond! That’s quite all right. It took me longer to do inventory than I thought. Would you like some tea?’ asked Bilbo.

‘That’d be lovely, thanks. Thranduil, you look especially grumpy. What’s got you all knotted up?’ asked Elrond.

Thranduil shot him an icy glare. ‘I’m not grumpy. I’m just waiting for the other shoe to drop.’

‘And what do you mean by that?’ asked Elrond, thanking Bilbo for his tea and taking a sip.

‘You’ve heard about the new tenants down the way?’ asked Thranduil.

‘Oh, yes. I sold some wine to them at a discount. I do want them to succeed because they were screwed over so thoroughly,’ answered Elrond, his dark eyes gleaming.

Thranduil made a disdainful noise. ‘Charity, Elrond?’

‘Not at all. I’d happened to talk to Dain the other day and he told me they were having a hard time finding someone who’d sell them quality wine at a fair price. I told him I’d be more than happy to help out. Dain is family so there is some bias there but he’s also a shrewd businessman. He’s putting his money on Durin’s recouping any losses,’ explained Elrond.

‘That’s still generous and kind of you,’ complimented Bilbo happily.

Thranduil rolled his eyes. ‘Fine. Fine, you two can pine after them all you want. After all is said and done, it’s all going to ruin, anyway. Not that anyone is going to listen to me.’

‘Nope, not one bit,’ said Elrond, cheerfully. He grinned as Thranduil sputtered. ‘Now, I hear Strider’s back in town.’

‘He is. Legolas stopped by to tell us and also to let us know Strider’s interested in working here. Which we are to act entirely surprised and delighted when Strider “surprises” us with the news,’ said Bilbo, dryly, making quotation marks with his fingers.

Elrond snorted laughter. ‘I don’t know if I should blame you for taking him out to sushi when he was younger or if was just fate. But I think it would be a boon to have him employed with us. You know my two sons aren’t sushi makers.’

‘This is true. And weren’t we talking about adding a sushi bar? We have the space for it, since we expanded last year and we have the capital. Why not strike while the iron is hot?’ asked Bilbo, looking from Elrond to Thranduil.

‘It would be a feather in our cap to have a sushi artist who apprenticed in Japan, after all. Our Yelp reviews would go through the roof,’ said Thranduil, contemplatively.

‘You and your obsession with Yelp,’ commented Elrond, after trading a grin with Bilbo.

‘We live and die by reviews, whether formal or by the masses. It must be taken seriously,’ said Thranduil.

‘So when Strider stops by and asks if we would be interested in hiring him, how long should we keep him in suspense?’ asked Bilbo.

Elrond snorted laughter and Thranduil smiled, his blue eyes warming with good humour.

‘Long enough to see him wilt slightly but not too long. Arwen would be wroth with me,’ confessed Elrond.

‘Is she glad Strider’s back?’ asked Bilbo.

‘Yes. They’ve kept up their correspondence. And what I thought was a teenage crush has bloomed into something more concrete. She’s planning on working here during school break and over the summer,’ revealed Elrond.

‘Ah. I’ll pop some popcorn, then and enjoy the show,’ chuckled Bilbo.

Elrond shot him an exasperated look and Thranduil laughed. ‘I’ll join you, Bilbo.’

Elrond shook his head, his long dark hair rising and falling slightly. ‘Shall we talk about the sushi bar, then? We could get the work done in a couple of weeks, I believe.’

‘Let’s walk out to the restaurant so we can get the proper perspective,’ suggested Bilbo.

‘All right,’ agreed Elrond and Thranduil nodded his head in agreement.

‘Legolas said Strider is going to stop by later so we should try to have an idea of what we’d like,’ said Thranduil.

‘And we could ask him for his opinion,’ added Bilbo.

They headed out to the main restaurant area and stopped in front of a blank space near the kitchen.

‘This would work well,’ suggested Elrond. ‘Close to the kitchen. Easy to run wiring and plumbing and such… what do you think?’

Bilbo looked at where Elrond was pointing and walked over to the wall. ‘We could easily remove this wall if we need to… but I think we can pull the wiring through and run some drainage and such, instead.’

‘The bar could run this entire length,’ added Thranduil, motioning with a graceful sweep of his arm. ‘That way, customers could decide if they wanted to eat in the main area or sit here.’

Elrond nodded with satisfaction. ‘Agreed. Now, to wait for Strider.’


	2. Gimli, Kili, & Fili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet three of the drivers for Durin's.
> 
> In which Gimli shows his tutor awesomeness.
> 
> In which Gimli meets with his da.
> 
> In which Kili has a heart to heart with Frerin.

‘Gimli! Turn that down, please!’ snapped Fili, hunched over his math book and clutching tufts of his long, fine, blond hair between his fingers.

‘I’m sorry… I didn’t know you were studying,’ apologized Gimli a moment later, walking into the room. The music had been turned down so Fili barely heard it.

He smiled happily at Gimli. ‘That’s OK. I should have let you know that I’m studying this afternoon. I hate math,’ concluded Fili grumpily.

‘Are you having trouble with geometry?’ asked Gimli, sitting down next to Fili and peeking at his homework.

Fili snorted in disgust and handed Gimli his homework. ‘Here. Take a look. I kind of get the concepts but then I have to _actually_ apply it and then it all goes to hell.’

‘Oh… OK, I think I can explain this. Look, I want you to remember this bit...’ started Gimli, leaning over and sketching onto some scratch paper.

Fili nodded his head as Gimli went on, his expression clearing with every word.

‘Gimli, you’re a genius! Why didn’t my teacher explain it like that? I wouldn’t have been sitting here for the last half an hour in agony,’ exclaimed Fili, leaning over to quickly complete the first two problems.

‘Good… good, now don’t forget to check for this or your equation is going to be wonky,’ reminded Gimli.

Fili bit his lip and looked over his work. ‘Ooops! I forgot about that. Right. So that means that this goes here and this is the answer, correct?’ 

Gimli scanned Fili’s work. ‘Yes. That’s what you want to see. Do you want to try the next couple of problems? I’ll stay here until I know you’re OK with it.’

‘You going somewhere?’ asked Fili as he sat back, clearly more at ease, and began working on the geometry problems.

‘Da asked me to stop by this afternoon. It’s probably about the new restaurant your uncles and aunt are opening,’ predicted Gimli.

‘Aren’t you excited to work there?’ asked Fili.

‘I am,’ assured Gimli. ‘I know it’ll help with my finances and da’s right… just because I am his heir doesn’t mean I shouldn’t be responsible with money and know how to budget and everything. Honestly, we live in a place paid for by our parents. And as long as we keep our grades decent, our school is paid for. What expenses do we really have?’ pointed out Gimli.

Fili nodded. ‘You’re right, of course. We are very fortunate. You know my dad came from a poor family and he was the one who really helped my mom cope when Erebor lost all its money. Well, most of it. And Uncle Thorin worked so hard to make sure my mom and uncle had a house and enough food and everything. Then, we were born and that just added to it. I’m glad things are easier but I don’t want to ever forget we came from almost nothing.’

‘I suppose da just wants to remind me to be respectful and grateful for a job where others my age are still looking. I am, too. And I get to drive around and listen to my music on deliveries,’ added Gimli with a grin.

‘They’ll hear you four blocks away,’ said Fili, snorting.

‘That’s because how could you not wish to listen to such thunderous sweet sounds? I’ll keep you and Kili awake, that is certain,’ teased Gimli. He walked back from where he’d come from and the music stopped. ‘I better turn off the stereo or Kili will be after me again about wasting electricity,’ muttered Gimli as he walked back into the room.

Fili scribbled out the last answer and whooped with glee. ‘Thank you again, cousin! I’ll remember that when our quiz comes up next week. I’ll be the only sitting there without a panicked look in their face.’

Gimli chuckled. ‘I better get going. I don’t want to be late. You know what da says to that sort of thing. Where is Kili, by the way?’

‘He’s getting his car adjusted a bit. Dwalin thought he heard something so he’s going to check it out. He doesn’t want any of us driving cars that aren’t in tip top shape,’ replied Fili.

‘That makes sense. All right. I’ll see you later tonight, then. I think Uncle Thorin wants us to stop by the store tomorrow to get all the other paperwork filled out,’ said Gimli.

‘He does. Do you want to meet us there?’ asked Fili. packing his school work into his backpack.

‘Sure. What time?’ asked Gimli, walking into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water.

Fili tugged the backpack on over one broad shoulder. ‘You free around two?’

‘Good enough. I’ll meet you there. Got class, then?’ asked Gimli, nodding to Fili’s backpack.

‘Yeah. Class one and then class two. I know this is the smart way to do it but it makes for a very long evening,’ muttered Fili.

‘Chin up. You’re almost done with the semester. Then, you have a whole glorious summer to work and make money,’ encouraged Gimli.

‘Thanks, cousin. OK, I’ll see you tomorrow at the restaurant if I don’t see you later tonight,’ said Fili.

‘Later!’ agreed Gimli, washing up his water glass and setting it in the drainer to air dry. He checked his jean pocket for his keys and walked out the door, locking it behind him.

Fili had backed out of the driveway, his blue Honda Civic revving slightly as he shifted gears. He tooted the horn and drove off, tossing a last wave of his hand towards Gimli’s direction.

Gimli chuckled and unlocked the door to his Jeep Cherokee. The dark red colour gleamed in the sun and he was glad he’d had his vehicle washed the other day.

He started the Jeep with a twist of his fingers and nodded with approval when it started up immediately.

Gimli set his Smartphone in the cup holder and paired it with the Bluetooth in his stereo. He scrolled through his play list and then chose a song. Within moments, the bone-shaking music of Iron Maiden roared through the vehicle.

Gimli grasped the stick shift and skilfully shifted into reverse, his left foot on the clutch. He looked behind him and backed out of the driveway, paused, shifted again, and drove forward, singing aloud to ‘Fear of the Dark’ with enthusiasm.

**

Gimli drove up the curved driveway to his parents’ home and parked his Jeep behind his dad’s stately dark blue Mercedes. 

‘Da… I’m here!’ called Gimli as he stepped into the front hall of his childhood home. 

‘In the study!’ called Gimli’s father.

Gimli took off his boots and made his way down the familiar hallway. He paused before he came into the room and looked at his father.

Gloin sat at his large teak desk, papers spread out neatly over its dark, gleaming surface. A cherry wood pipe rested on its holder near his left elbow and a cut glass tumbler of ice water sat on a thick coaster.

Gloin looked up and saw Gimli. ‘There you are! Come in and sit down!’ He gestured to the two comfortable leather chairs set in front of the fireplace.

‘Thanks, da,’ said Gimli. ‘Do you want something to drink?’

‘I have water. Feel free to get one of your own,’ offered Gloin, pouring more water into his glass from the pitcher that rested on the small wet bar at the back of the room.

Gimli opened up the mini refrigerator and got out a ginger ale. He opened the can and took a long swallow. ‘It’s thirsty work, singing in the car,’ he said to his father.

Gloin grinned. ‘I’m sure. Are you ready for the new job, then?’

‘I am!’ exclaimed Gimli. ‘Dwalin looked over the car last week. We changed the oil and made sure a couple of the fuses were replaced. Otherwise, everything is good to go. I have the insurance all set up and I gave Balin my application. He said he’d give it to Thorin today.’

‘Good… good… I’m proud of you, Gimli. You’ve taken care of all the things you need to,’ said Gloin.

‘I understand it’s important. And I...’ Gimli trailed off, taking a look around the room. It was a gorgeous room, all gleaming wood and stone accents.

‘I grew up without needing anything. I had food, clothes, nice things… I had you and mum. I’m lucky and I… I don’t want to be one of those people I see on campus who had everything given to them and they expect… they think it’s their due,’ explained Gimli.

‘Your mother and I tried to raise you with an appreciation for what you have. We were lucky. I was able to stay in school and become a banker and get promoted. I was able to better myself and raise you and your sister in comfort. Not like your cousins, Fili and Kili who were raised in a working class household,’ said Gloin.

‘There’s nothing wrong with that, though!’ exclaimed Gimli. ‘Vili worked extra hard and when he died… Dis moved back home with Thorin so she could raise my cousins without sacrificing too much. They’d already lost so much.’

Gimli had never met Vili; he’d died in a car crash when Kili was very young. Fili looked a lot like him and Gimli had heard from the others how much Vili loved his family and was loved in turn.

‘I didn’t mean to sound as if there was a problem,’ murmured Gloin with a smile. ‘Vili was a wonderful young man and he treated Dis like a queen. He loved his sons and we all thought very well of him. Never fear that, Gimli.’

‘Oh… sorry, da,’ said Gimli with a sheepish grin.

Gloin waved his hand. ‘It’s always good to see family loyalty. Which brings me to why I asked you to come here, today.’

Gimli leaned forward, balancing his soda can on his knee. He gazed at his father, waiting for whatever words Gloin would say.

‘Loyalty to family is the most important. I want you to remember that. Thorin has a chance to rebuild the business that was robbed from him and from your cousins. We all have pitched in to help make this as successful as we can,’ said Gloin.

‘And how much money did you pitch in, da?’ asked Gimli, shrewdly.

Gloin chuckled. ‘Never you mind. Enough. But more than coin, I’ve my own son working for Erebor Enterprises and that’s something, mark my words. Thorin has the will and the talent to make this venture a success. There are those who say it’s a fool’s quest but we know differently. This restaurant will succeed beyond what any of our detractors have said.’

‘Of course it will. Frerin’s been working himself sick, tweaking those secret sauces for the pasta and pizza,’ commented Gimli. ‘Fili’s brought home a new recipe every couple of days for us to try. I think I’m going to grow outwards if I don’t start watching what I eat.’

Gloin laughed. ‘Frerin’s been by our house, too. Your mother hasn’t had to cook for a week. It’s been a nice break for her. And we’ve sampled some delicious food. But back to what I am saying. Your loyalty towards the family and towards the restaurant will mean a lot to Thorin.’

‘Of course… I hadn’t planned on not being anything but, da,’ said Gimli, puzzled.

‘I didn’t think you were but I wanted to stress this so it was made crystal clear,’ said Gloin. ‘Work hard, do your very best, don’t take anything for granted. That’s all I want you to do.’

Gimli nodded his head. ‘Pretty much what I was going to do, anyway. Anything else you want to discuss?’

Gloin smiled. ‘Did you know there’s another restaurant in the mall?’

Gimli nodded his head. ‘Yeah… I saw it. Looked kinda’ fancy from the outside. They have delivery, too.’

‘That they do. They won’t be competing with us too much. Their food is different from ours and their clientele is as well. Still. It’ll be interesting to see how it plays out,’ said Gloin.

Gimli eyed his father distrustfully. He knew that underlying glee in his father’s voice. It usually boded ill for whomever Gloin was chuckling at; Gimli knew from personal experience.

‘Da… what do you know?’ asked Gimli, raising his eyebrows.

Gloin merely smiled wider, terrifying in his studied innocence.

‘No… don’t tell me. I’m sure when it’s all said and done and the earth has tumbled in on itself, I’ll know,’ grumbled Gimli, scowling when Gloin only chuckled.

‘Just do your job, son. Good luck tomorrow,’ said Gloin.

‘Thanks, da,’ said Gimli. He leaned back in his chair and took another long swallow of ginger ale.

He knew better than to prod at his father. Forewarned was forearmed, though. Gimli decided to keep an eye out for anything odd having to do with the other restaurant down the way.

**  
Kili eyed the decor outside the other restaurant door the way with a raised eyebrow. He’d stopped outside the window and glanced in; the noise from inside the restaurant caught his attention further.

He squinted slightly and nodded. Yes, that certainly was a sushi bar being built inside the restaurant. He liked sushi and ate it whenever he craved it. He liked the idea of having sushi so close to his work.

After another glance, Kili continued onwards to the restaurant his uncles and mother owned. He looked up at the sign and grinned with pride and excitement. It was something else to see the family name advertising a restaurant again.

‘Uncle Frerin?’ called Kili as he stepped inside, walking towards the back of the restaurant. He nodded to Dwalin who was at the bar area, muttering to himself and marking things down on a clipboard. Dwalin glanced up briefly and nodded back.

‘Back here!’ called out Frerin and Kili walked into the kitchen and smiled when he saw his uncle.

Frerin was the odd one out when it came to family appearance. He had a head of dark blond hair and bright blue eyes. He was smaller than everyone else as well and was more finely built. Kili and him were both slender and neither of them had the bulk of the rest of the family.

Fili had inherited Frerin’s hair colour and that made Frerin proud. He’d said he didn’t feel like so much the odd duck after Fili was born.

‘Hi there, uncle! What are you doing?’ asked Kili, seating himself on a stool and looking at the floury work table in front of Frerin.

‘I am making some calzones,’ answered Frerin, neatly twisting the edges of the bread into braids.

‘What’s inside?’ asked Kili, his mouth watering already.

‘These over here have pepperoni, mushroom, sausage, and green peppers. Those have three different kinds of cheese, mushrooms, onions, and green peppers. And these have canadian bacon and pineapple. I’m going to see if I can get Thorin to bite into one of them,’ smirked Frerin.

Kili giggled. He knew how much Thorin disliked canadian bacon and pineapple _anything_.

‘They look delicious,’ hinted Kili, leaning over to gently touch the edge of one.

‘I hope so. I tweaked the sauce again. You’ll have to tell me what you think when you eat one,’ said Frerin with a grin. He expertly scooped up a few onto a wooden paddle and slid them into the oven behind him.

Kili waited until Frerin had put all the calzones into the oven and set the timer. He didn’t want to distract his uncle from his work.

Frerin sighed happily and then got out a clean dish cloth, dipping it into rinse water and wiping down the work station. ‘What’s on your mind, Kili?’

‘Who says anything is on my mind?’ asked Kili.

Frerin gave Kili an unimpressed look. ‘You normally go straight to the back to see what Thorin is doing or Balin or your mother. So spill. What do you want to talk about that you don’t want them to know?’

Kili groaned. ‘Am I that predictable?’

‘To me, yes. Thorin doesn’t pay a lot of attention these days. He’s busy with the restaurant. I’m sure Fili would notice except he’s pushing himself to do well in school. Good thing you have an uncle who has the time right now,’ said Frerin.

‘Yeah… do you think Uncle Thorin will pay us more attention after the restaurant opens?’ asked Kili.

‘I’m sure of it. It’s a lot of work, doing something like this. And there’s so much riding on it. Thorin has always wanted to reopen a restaurant. He’s always wanted to rebuild the company. It was hard on him when his grandfather died and when our father needed to go into the hospital and stay… Thorin never said one word about how difficult it was. He worked twice as much to make sure we’d be OK,’ said Frerin.

Kili leaned forward, all his attention on Frerin. ‘I know he helped mom out after dad died.’

‘He did. Vili dying was… it wasn’t expected, that’s for sure. Your mom was doing the best she could but you both were so little… and she was grieving… we all were. I wish you knew your dad, Kili. He loved you so much,’ said Frerin, softly.

Kili nodded. ‘Fee remembers him a little. More, anyway. I remember a little. He would lift me up into the air and hold me tight. He laughed a lot.’

‘He did. Vili was one for laughing. He even made Thorin smile. When he and your mom started dating, your grandfather was concerned. Vili didn’t have a lot of money and back then, we had money. Thrain was worried that Vili was taking advantage of Dis,’ said Frerin with a grin.

Kili grinned back. ‘Imagine. Someone taking advantage of my mother,’ he said, dryly, rolling his eyes.

‘Exactly. So we all sat back to watch the show. Vili won over Thrain, eventually. And after Fili and then you were born, Thrain swore up and down he had been supportive from the first,’ said Frerin.

Kili snorted. ‘I’m sure mom thought that was hilarious.’

‘She did. But by then, your grandfather was… his depression and anxiety was overwhelming. It was wiser and kinder to let it be,’ said Frerin.

‘I just… I wish Uncle Thorin wasn’t so distant these days. I don’t feel as though I can talk to him… and when he does talk, it’s all about the restaurant and reclaiming our legacy and making the family proud,’ said Kili, sighing. He fidgeted on the stool and ran his fingers through his dark brown hair. 

‘Thorin doesn’t say ‘I love you’ like mere mortals,’ said Frerin with a grin. ‘He’s a doer, not a talker. What he’s really saying is he wants to make sure yours and Fili’s future is secure. He wants to make sure Dis and I can retire in comfort. He wants people to remember what Erebor Enterprises used to be and what it can be again. So he works hard, he snaps and grumbles, he isolates himself and pushes himself. That’s your uncle.’

Kili nodded. ‘Good thing we have you to balance things out. Could you imagine what it’d be like if you weren’t around to lighten things up?’

‘It’d be grim, I’m sure. But here I am. Now, was that what was on your mind?’ asked Frerin, gently, tipping Kili’s chin up so he could meet his nephew’s eyes.

‘Yeah… I’m excited, don’t get me wrong! This has been amazing… and I’ve been watching and learning a lot! I just… I don’t want to sound ungrateful but I miss my other uncle, too,’ mumbled Kili.

‘He’s never left,’ reminded Frerin. ‘He’s always been here for you and always will be. You only need to really really need him and you’ll see how much he cares for you. And the love… it’s there, Kili. It’s deep down but it’s there. Trust me.’

Kili nodded and flung his arms around Frerin, laughing when Frerin stumbled back. ‘Thanks, Uncle Frerin! You’re the very best!’

‘We’ll see if you say that once you taste the calzones,’ smiled Frerin, running his hand down Kili’s hair, smoothing the flyaway strands.

‘They’re going to be awesome, I’m sure. Is Bombur coming in today?’ asked Kili.

‘He’ll be in later on. We are going to do one last one run through of the menu. Which reminds me. Text your brother and Gimli, would you? Tell them supper is here, tonight. We’ve invited the others but you three were the last ones to be asked,’ said Frerin.

‘Oh, sure. Forever forgotten,’ teased Kili, pulling out his phone and texting rapidly. ‘There. Message sent. I’m going to see if Dwalin will let me try some of that new hard cider that Dain sent the other day.’

‘Tell him I said you needed it to go with your calzone. You’ll have better luck that way,’ suggested Frerin.

‘See?’ crowed Kili as he slid off the stool. ‘Best uncle ever! Thanks!’ he called as he left the kitchen.

Frerin smiled and sighed as he caught sight of his brother leaning against the far wall. Thorin had kept carefully out of sight until Kili left.

‘And how much of that did you hear?’ he asked, tilting his head slightly and gazing at Thorin.

‘Enough,’ said Thorin, gruffly. He came into the kitchen and sat on the stool Kili had vacated.

Frerin finished wiping down the workstation, giving Thorin time and space.

‘Thank you, brother,’ said Thorin, softly, resting a hand on Frerin’s shoulder before getting up and walking back into the office.

‘You’re welcome,’ murmured Frerin, a small smile tugging up one side of his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm all about awesome Uncle Frerin....


	3. Dain's Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Thorin drives up north to chat with his cousin.
> 
> In which Dain offers advice.
> 
> In which delicious delicious beer is sampled.
> 
> In which Thorin decides to let the past and go and let bygones be bygones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Dain. And this modern AU Dain is pretty damn awesome. You'll see!

Dain lived up north. Thorin knew the drive by heart; two and a half hours north of the City if he drove faster than was legal. Thorin preferred to take his time and so the two and a half hours stretched to a bit over three.

The road travelled alongside the Great Lake to its right and Thorin could catch glimpses of it through the trees. The water glimmered in the sun and the horizon stretched far beyond what Thorin could see. A sea landlocked in the middle of a continent. It was a wonder all in itself.

The driveway was still rutted and strewn with large rocks. Thorin gritted his teeth as he gingerly maneuvered his car down the gravel road. He was glad he hadn’t come up during the winter months. He needed Gimli’s Jeep whenever he braved the icy patches and snow piles.

Thorin parked his car by Dain’s rusty truck and got out, stretching as he did so. He patted the swarm of dogs that appeared when he’d opened the door and grinned when he heard the grunting of pigs to the left.

Before he could look over, he heard his name being called.

‘Thorin! You’re a sight for sore eyes! What brings you up here? Don’t you have a restaurant to run?’ asked Dain, clasping Thorin’s shoulders and hugging him tight.

‘I decided to let Frerin, Fili, and Kili take over. They’re re-naming it ‘Two blonds and a brunet’ and are replacing all the hard liquor with boxes of wine and shitty beer,’ teased Thorin.

Dain rolled his eyes. ‘I was just going to drive down there with a new shipment of ale. Got a new batch of hard cider, too. Kili will like that.’

‘Kili will like it if Dwalin lets him near it. He waits for Fili to take mercy on him and bring a six pack home. Dwalin is a little old school with the alcohol,’ said Thorin.

‘And how is Fili doing with school?’ asked Dain, leading the way to the huge log cabin he called home.

‘He does fine when Gimli helps him with his maths. He’s holding steady at a 3.4 GPA and is rightfully proud of it. He wants to push it up to over a 3.5 this semester. So far, so good,’ reported Thorin.

Dain took off his boots and Thorin did the same with his own shoes, kicking them off and setting them on the shoe mat.

‘I’ve been damn busy this past week. Got orders from all over the state and Thorin has been on the road constantly. He’s in the northwest part of the state right now, delivering to about ten cities. It’s great that we’re getting well known but I think we need more help. I might even have to hire outside of the family,’ revealed Dain, sitting down at the kitchen table.

Thorin sat across from him, crossing his feet at his ankles. He looked around the homey kitchen, remembering other times he’d sat here, talking with Dain until the wee hours of the morning.

‘How are things?’ asked Dain, getting back up and walking over to the freezer. He pulled out two glass mugs which were ice cold and two bottles out of the fridge. 

‘They’re all set, as much as they can be. Frerin and Bombur cooked us one last meal and it was damn good. Dad would have been proud,’ said Thorin, softly. He nodded when Dain set down the mug full of honey coloured liquid.

‘Tis the newest creation. Take a sip and tell me what you think,’ invited Dain, taking a sip of his own drink.

Thorin took a sip and raised his eyebrows in response. ‘That’s… that needs to be in the restaurant,’ he commented, taking another sip.

‘Thought so,’ chuckled Dain. ‘I’ll load some up in the car and when Thorin gets back, he can bring some more down. It’ll sell out fast.’

‘What are you calling it?’ asked Thorin.

Dain hesitated. ‘The Arkenstone,’ he said.

Thorin closed his eyes and sighed.

‘Is that OK, cousin? I can change it,’ said Dain, quickly.

‘No… something this good… that’s the perfect name. Haven’t thought of that in a while,’ admitted Thorin.

‘That’s not a bad thing, then. That damn jewel could have saved Erebor, well enough, but it was smart of Balin to let it go. Smart of you to not make more of a fuss than you did, too. It got Smaug out of our lives and allowed you the freedom to rebuild,’ said Dain, softly.

‘I can look at it now with more… objectivity… and I know Balin made the right choice. That letting go of the Arkenstone meant that father could be cared for the rest of his life in comfort. It paid off the debts we had and allowed us to put money aside for Fili and Kili to go to school. And it let me get this restaurant off the ground,’ agreed Thorin. He took another swallow of the ale and sighed as it went down with a smooth honey aftertaste.

‘Still doesn’t mean it sticks in your craw every now and then. Should have let my boys handle it,’ said Dain.

Thorin shook his head. ‘No… I didn’t want anything to come back and haunt you. Speakeasies aside and mob ties and all, we needed to keep this clean. Didn’t want anything coming back to bite us in the arse. Best to let it all go.’

Dain grunted. 

Thorin grinned and hid it with another sip of ale. He knew Dain still had ties with the people who helped his grandfather run the speakeasies down in the Cities. It would have been a simple matter for Dain to call in a few favours and Smaug would have disappeared.

‘Whatever happened to Smaug, anyway? He took the Arkenstone and whatever else he stole from us and disappeared.The man could be dead for all I know,’ said Thorin, keeping an eye on Dain as he pondered aloud.

Dain shrugged. ‘Who knows? Man could be laying in the bottom of Lake Superior, food for the fishies… could be living in some hell hole somewhere. Don’t know, don’t care. Got better things to think about and better people to worry about.’ 

Thorin nodded his head. ‘How are the pigs doing?’

Dain beamed. ‘They’re holding up just fine. They’ve gotten so big. Going to be going to the market soon and then I’ll have new piglets to feed and watch grow.’

‘Aren’t you going to keep one of them? Maybe as the mascot of the brewery? Call it ‘Pig in a Poke’ or ‘Paddy Pig’s Products,’ teased Thorin.

Dain rolled his eyes. ‘Good thing Dis and Frerin and Bofur are the ones coming up with the names for your dishes. You’d be out of business in a month.’

Thorin snorted and drank the last of his ale. ‘That was a delight. Fili will be thrilled. He’s made it his mission to sample every one of your ales. Him and Gimli are keeping track.’

Dain beamed. ‘And Gimli? He’s working at the restaurant, isn’t he?’ He got back up to grab a few more bottles of ale from the fridge.

‘He’s going to be a driver. I have a feeling Gloin has his hand in this… Gimli was pretty content to go to school and faff around but I think his father wants him to kick start his work ethic. Gimli has been doing remarkably well. He’s come over and helped get the kitchen set up and helped Dwalin carry boxes of liquor to the basement and such. Not a word of complaint, either,’ said Thorin.

‘Good to know. He’s a good lad, for all his upbringing in the lap of luxury. Gloin wouldn’t let him rest easy… he may be a banker and financial wizard but he still is a working class stiff like me,’ pronounced Dain.

Thorin snorted. ‘Laying it on a bit thick, are we? You’re doing pretty well now, too.’

‘Sure. _Now_ I am. But I had to build up, just like you. I had some more help and granddad threw some money into the venture before he died. But he expected results and he didn’t want me slagging off. No, I worked, Thorin. And your namesake, he’s working hard, too. If he wants to inherit this, he works from the bottom to the top. He’s not resting on any laurels, either,’ said Dain.

Thorin nodded. ‘Oh! I have this… Dis wanted me to give it to you.’ Thorin extracted a slightly crumpled envelope out of his pocket and handed it over to Dain.

‘Is this an invite, then?’ asked Dain, opening it up and peering at the card inside.

‘Yeah. You all want to come down for the soft opening this weekend? We’d love to see you,’ added Thorin.

‘I think we could swing that. Was going to let the newest batch ferment over the weekend, anyway. Got some other lads who can pop in and keep an eye on things. They can feed the animals, make sure everything is in place. Thorin will be thrilled to see his cousins,’ said Dain.

‘Good. Dis will be happy, too. She likes it when you visit. Says it makes me less grumpy,’ muttered Thorin.

‘Maybe so… have you walked down to the other end of the mall? There’s that other restaurant down there,’ said Dain. He opened up two bottles of ale and poured each into his and Thorin’s mugs.

‘I know it’s an Asian fusion restaurant. Kinda’ fancy. Nothing like what we have but they also deliver and I heard they’re putting in a sushi bar. Kili is waiting for it to open,’ said Thorin.

‘Ah,’ murmured Dain, raising his mug and taking a long sip.

‘What do you mean by that? ‘Ah,’ you say… what are you not saying?’ demanded Thorin, leaning forward.

‘Can’t a man just comment?’ asked Dain, his mouth twitching.

Thorin glared at him.

‘Do you know who the three owners are?’ asked Dain, giving Thorin a side-ways look.

Thorin shook his head. ‘I know nothing of them. Balin had done the research along with Dis. They told me that our restaurant wouldn’t be in direct competition with theirs and that was all I needed to know.’

Dain sent a quick entreaty to the gods above for patience. He also sent a quick prayer for Balin and Dis’s health and an apology as well.

‘You know of Elrond, of course,’ started Dain.

‘Aye. He’s been around. He gave us a deal on some of his fine wines his winery sells. Dwalin was pleased. It seems they’ve been talking shop,’ answered Thorin.

‘Then there’s Bilbo,’ continued Dain.

Thorin stared blankly at Dain. ‘Bilbo who?’ he asked.

Dain snorted. ‘Surely you’ve heard of Baggins Markets,’ he chided Thorin.

Thorin blinked his eyes slowly. ‘He’s not...’

‘He is. Bungo and Belladonna’s son. Only heir. He is doing double duty, running that vast grocery empire and this restaurant at the same time,’ said Dain.

‘A grocer? What does he know of restaurants?’ grumbled Thorin, displeased at being unaware of a scion just down the way.

‘Plenty. After all, didn’t his family supply Erebor Enterprises for ages? Your grandfather spoke very highly of Bungo’s father. Said he was a fair man who kept his word. Your father knew Bungo… said he wouldn’t order from any other grocer or supplier. Who do you suppose is supplying your ingredients?’ asked Dain.

Thorin sighed. ‘Baggins Markets,’ he muttered, burying his head in his hands. 

‘He doesn’t put on airs, Bilbo. He’s as down to earth as his father and as spirited as his mother. He’s a very pleasant fellow who knows his business inside out. I think the restaurant is something to take his mind off running the huge business he inherited when Bungo and Belladonna died,’ said Dain, softly.

Thorin started. ‘Wait… I remember… wasn’t it a sickness? Bungo died first and then Belladonna died a couple of years later?’

‘You wouldn’t remember it… you were rather busy at the time,’ said Dain, diplomatically. They both knew that Thorin was moving Dis into his home and dealing with a death in the family of his own.

‘I was,’ murmured Thorin. ‘OK… but there’s more, isn’t there?’ 

Dain sighed. ‘There is one more owner and business partner running the restaurant down the way.’

‘Out with it,’ demanded Thorin. ‘Let’s not dally around anymore.’

‘Thranduil,’ said Dain, succinctly, eyeing Thorin warily.

Thorin froze and then his face paled and then turned dark red. ‘Tell me this is a jape.’

‘No. Thranduil runs the restaurant down the way with Elrond and Bilbo,’ said Dain.

Thorin swore steadily for five minutes while Dain took another long swallow of ale for good measure.

‘That… that pasty faced bleached nightmare of a false friend!’ exploded Thorin.

‘That’s right… don’t hold back,’ encouraged Dain.

‘You know what he did! You know when we asked for help from Smaug, he turned his back… he, who pledged friendship with my father. Him, who was given his first job by my family. And that’s how he repaid us? The hell with him!’ snarled Thorin, shoving his chair back and getting up to pace back and forth.

‘Thorin… let me ask you something. You’ve talked to your father about this… did he blame Thranduil for any of his actions?’ asked Dain, sighing a little. He wasn’t looking forward to this conversation but he knew it had to be done.

‘No. He said he understood that Thranduil wasn’t in a position at the time to help us. He’d just opened his own restaurant… he was still going through his apprenticeship and finishing culinary school… father told him to concentrate on his future and not get mired in the past,’ said Thorin, scowling at Dain.

‘Good thing I’m used to your frowny face, cousin. I might have run for the hills by now,’ said Dain, mildly. ‘Thranduil came to me after it was all done.’

Thorin stared at Dain. ‘He what?’

‘He came to me and told me he regretted listening to your father. That he felt he’d spat on everything your father did for him by doing nothing. He said that if he could do it all over again, he’d have chosen to defy your father and testify against Smaug in court. As if there was any evidence that was solid,’ muttered Dain.

‘No… there never was a thing we could find. Just… the money gone… the company almost destroyed… and Smaug had disappeared. There wasn’t anything Thranduil could do. He’d spend his actions for nothing and possibly be targeted by a vengeful Smaug sometime in the future,’ agreed Thorin. He sat down heavily in his chair, grasping his mug and taking a gulp of ale.

‘And yes, my father and my grandfather did make noises about asking their… ties… to solve the problem, permanently. But we didn’t think it wise, either. Are you angry at me, Thorin? For a decision that my family chose instead of putting a contract out on Smaug?’ asked Dain.

‘No. And I see what you’re doing, cousin. Don’t think you’re too wily for me,’ snorted Thorin.

‘Thranduil didn’t know how to even talk to you, face to face. He’s spent all this time avoiding you and when he _has_ seen you, it hasn’t been pleasant. He’s guilty and ashamed and you haven’t made it easy for him to make amends,’ said Dain, sternly.

‘Maybe I don’t want to make amends,’ said Thorin, stubbornly.

‘Oh for fuck’s sake!’ exclaimed Dain. ‘You have Fili and Kili now and Thranduil has Legolas and this needs to end. The next generation does not need to carry on this ridiculous feud. If you remember correctly as well, Thranduil certainly should have held a grudge against both our families.’

Thorin closed his eyes. ‘His grandmother never should have been there. She shouldn’t have been in that bar at that time.’

‘No, she shouldn’t. But she was. And he was a child. And he saw her murdered in front of him by some of our rivals at the speakeasy and that is why we did our best by him. He was a _child_ , Thorin. Do you blame him for his grief?’ pressed Dain.

‘No,’ said Thorin, quietly. He sighed and looked at Dain with a wry expression on his face. ‘Did you draw the short straw?’

Dain chuckled. ‘No. Balin and Dis have no idea I decided to talk to you about this… but since my family was as involved in that whole bloody sorry mess as yours way back then… it needed to be me.’

Thorin nodded. ‘That makes sense. I won’t cut him off if he tries to talk to me again. And I won’t treat his son poorly. And I won’t yell at Balin or Dis. Happy?’

‘Ecstatic,’ said Dain, dryly. ‘Now, after all this talk, let’s drink a few ales. This is thirsty work.’

Thorin rolled his eyes but leaned back in his chair, relaxed as Dain had ever seen him. Thorin drank his ale in silence for a few minutes and scratched the ear of one of the dogs.

‘Hey… you think I can get Thranduil to do a spit-take once he gets an invite to the soft opening?’ asked Thorin, a devilish glint in his eye.

Dain shook his head. He really needed more ale.


	4. Thranduil's Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Thranduil learns about Durin's.
> 
> In which Thranduil takes the news... well, it's kinda complicated...
> 
> In which Bilbo is a clever chap.

Bilbo was happily tallying up the numbers from last week’s earnings. The addition of the sushi bar along with Strider as the sushi chef had made quite a difference in profits. Bilbo wondered if it would be too much for Strider if they added sushi to the delivery rotation.

His peace and quiet was disrupted by the door slamming open to the office. Bilbo looked up, surprised, as Thranduil swept into the office.

‘What ever was that for?’ asked Bilbo, disgruntled. He rubbed the back of his neck. ‘A knock at the door would do just fine. That was plain rude.’

Thranduil had the grace to look embarrassed. ‘I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking… I wanted to show you the latest Yelp reviews.’

Bilbo bit back a sigh. He knew it was important to have good word of mouth and he did like reading the reviews from time to time. Bilbo also took note of any constructive criticism and, when needed, made necessary changes. He was not, however, obsessed with them to the degree Thranduil was with the reviews.

‘Look, here. Someone wrote up a glowing recommendation of our new sushi bar! They said it was the best sushi they’d eaten anywhere… that they’d eaten sushi at many cities and this was hands down the freshest and most creative!’ exclaimed Thranduil happily, his cheeks flushed with excitement.

‘That is great news!’ agreed Bilbo. ‘Strider worked very hard at his apprenticeship. I’m happy to see he’s getting the acclaim he deserves.’

Thranduil hummed happily in agreement. ‘Look, this one says that we are by far the best Asian fusion restaurant around and that the delivery service is just an extra special perk.Also, we have the nicest delivery drivers around.’

Bilbo smiled. ‘I’m glad that we are getting such wonderful reviews. It’s good to know our customers like everything we have to offer.’

Thranduil sat down in the chair opposite Bilbo’s desk and thumbed through his phone, reading down the list.

Bilbo glanced at him, saw he was preoccupied, and went back to adding up the costs of the sushi for the past week. He was thinking of who to contact for better pricing for the sushi when Thranduil cleared his throat.

‘Did the mail come in?’

‘Oh… I believe…. yes, here you go,’ offered Bilbo, pushing aside some paperwork and revealing a neat stack of envelopes.

Thranduil thanked Bilbo and took the envelopes from Bilbo’s hand. ‘Let’s see… some bills… some junk mail… what’s this?’ 

Bilbo looked up to see Thranduil hold up a thick envelope, dark blue in colour with silver trim.

‘I don’t know. Whom is it addressed to?’ asked Bilbo, curiosity in his gaze.

Thranduil turned the envelope over. ‘It’s addressed to you, Elrond, and myself. Do you mind?’

‘No, go ahead,’ encouraged Bilbo, waving a hand at Thranduil. ‘Do you need the letter opener?’

‘I’ve got my own,’ said Thranduil, retrieving the horned elk letter opener from his jacket pocket. He efficiently opened up the envelope and pulled out the card that was inside.

‘Well?’ asked Bilbo, his curiosity turning to concern as Thranduil’s face changed from wondering to pole-axed to sullen.

‘Does he think this is a joke? Is this his revenge upon me?’ demanded Thranduil, thrusting the envelope and card towards Bilbo.

Bilbo opened the envelope and nodded. ‘It’s an invite to this weekend’s soft opening at the restaurant down the way. Durin’s, if I remember correctly.’

‘Yes,’ said Thranduil, cutting off the word neatly.

‘My father sold to Erebor Enterprises all of its food goods. I believe Durin’s is following in that tradition. They’re ordering almost all of their supplies from us,’ said Bilbo, mildly. ‘It’s nice they invited us. It shows a certain amount of class.’

Thranduil snorted. ‘It shows nothing. Only Thorin’s continued grievance against me which is wearing thin after all these years.’

Bilbo leaned back in his chair. ‘I hardly think Thorin is trying to discomfort you. Especially when there’s a hand-written note asking expressly for your attendance to ‘make up for past mistakes.’ Does that sound like he’s holding a grudge?’

Thranduil shrugged and Bilbo was struck by the uncertainty in the slant of his shoulders and the vulnerability in his eyes.

Bilbo sighed. He had, over the course of the years he’d known Thranduil, heard the entire tale of Thranduil’s complicated relationship with the Durin’s, including Thorin.

‘Thranduil… don’t you think it’s time to set aside past differences? Perhaps make a fresh start and build upon that? I hardly think after all these years Thorin is going to hold your silence against you,’ said Bilbo, softly. 

Thranduil shuddered. ‘He has every right to hold a grudge against me. If I’d spoken up, perhaps Smaug might have served the time he should have for swindling the Durins out of almost everything they owned. Maybe the man who mentored me wouldn’t have killed himself and his son wouldn’t be in an institution to this day.’

‘I think you’re forgetting that you didn’t have hardly any evidence against Smaug. My father had known of him, of course. He’d had the misfortune of dealing with the man when Thorin’s grandfather was too blinded by the conman to see clearly. My father said that Smaug was cunning and dangerous and would show no mercy if cornered or caught,’ said Bilbo.

Thranduil blinked. ‘Your father said that?’

‘He did. He also said that the Durins never blamed you for what you did. You were loyal through and through, Thranduil. My father knew what happened to your grandmother. He knew that the Durins felt responsible even though it was circumstantial. Didn’t Thror himself take you under his wing?’ asked Bilbo.

‘You know he did,’ said Thranduil, hoarsely. 

‘Then you know what they were trying to do. They were trying to do right by you. To take care of you in their own way,’ pointed out Bilbo.

‘That’s it, don’t you see? They took me in, taught me how to be a sous chef, encouraged my dreams, helped pay for my education, gave references for my apprenticeship… it seemed I hardly do a thing and the Durins paved the way for me. And how did I repay them? Listening to Thror, turning my back, earning the distrust and disdain of his heir. No wonder Thorin has snubbed me ever since,’ murmured Thranduil, shaking his head.

‘He might have in the past but it seems he wants to let it be… bygones be bygones and all. Why not start anew? It seems as though he wishes it. This doesn’t look to be anyone else’s writing,’ pointed out Bilbo.

Thranduil gave Bilbo an unimpressed look. ‘That isn’t too hard to figure out since he signed his name underneath, Bilbo.’

‘Well, yes. Still. He wrote you a personal note and signed it, Thranduil. Maybe he’s had time to think and maybe he’s grown up a little, too,’ said Bilbo.

‘I’ll believe that when I see it,’ disagreed Thranduil. He sighed and turned his attention back to his phone.

Bilbo studied the invitation for a moment longer. ‘I’ll be sure Elrond sees this. I think it’d be a nice gesture for all of us to show up and give them support. It’s a nice message.’

Thranduil rolled his eyes. ‘You’re too nice, Bilbo.’

Bilbo shrugged. ‘Maybe. But we want to set a good example for our youngsters. Legolas, Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin in particular. They’re going to watch and do what we do. We don’t want to perpetuate this decades long feud. It’s beneath us.’

‘Legolas has been at you, I see,’ murmured Thranduil.

‘He says they’re going to have deliveries down the way as well. I think he wants to meet the new drivers for the restaurant,’ said Bilbo.

‘As long as he doesn’t get too cosy with them. That’s the last thing I need,’ said Thranduil.

‘Friendships aren’t a bad thing… and who cares if he makes friends with them? I’m sure they’re all the same age and are in school and have a lot in common,’ pointed out Bilbo.

‘Ugh… stop being logical… it’s annoying,’ muttered Thranduil with a slight smirk.

Bilbo huffed and turned back to his calculations.

After a moment, Thranduil put a hand on Bilbo’s arm, leaning over the desk to do so. ‘Thank you,’ he said, softly. ‘It’s too easy for me to be defensive when I’m feeling guilt and shame.’

‘That’s how a lot of us react, Thranduil. Just… try, OK? Try and be open minded about the future and about Thorin. Meet his employees and just… let our staff make up their own mind. That’s all I ask,’ responded Bilbo with an encouraging smile.

Thranduil sighed. ‘I can try my best. I can’t promise a miracle.’

‘I wasn’t expecting one,’ pointed out Bilbo, setting the paperwork aside. ‘Have you met either of Thorin’s siblings?’

‘Many times,’ replied Thranduil. ‘Frerin is a genius in the kitchen. I know he’s behind the secret sauces and recipes… he probably inherited the recipes and tweaked them. He loved to cook from an early age… it was fun to make up new food ideas with him.’

Bilbo noted the wistful tone in Thranduil’s voice but only nodded, giving Thranduil silent encouragement to continue speaking.

‘Dis was… she had as much fire and heart as her two brothers. Thror was proud of her… said that she was going to do great things for Erebor when she grows up… she had a wicked sense of humor and when she laughed, you couldn’t help yourself… you laughed along with her,’ said Thranduil, a smile tipping up the corners of his mouth as he remembered.

‘She sounds like a lot of fun… and trouble, too,’ pointed out Bilbo with a grin.

‘Oh, yes. Her father, Thrain, would complain about her tendency to rile Frerin and Thorin up… Thorin was the heir and he always was aware of his role… took himself too seriously at times,’ explained Thranduil. He snorted and his eyes gleamed with humor. ‘Dis would get sick of his attitude and pull Frerin into some plot to pull Thorin off his pedestal or his sulk or whatever had him in a snit or acting uppity… and of course, most of the time, it’d end horribly.’

‘Thorin wasn’t appreciative of his siblings’ efforts, eh?’ commented Bilbo, smiling broadly. He liked seeing Thranduil like this with his cheeks flushed and his eyes sparkling with remembered happiness.

‘To say the least,’ snickered Thranduil. His expression turned wry. ‘You’re a clever sort, Bilbo Baggins.’

Bilbo raised his eyebrows, leaning back in his chair and lacing his fingers over his stomach. ‘How so?’

‘Getting me to talk about them… I’ve forgotten the good… only built on the bad… I never went to Vili’s funeral,’ whispered Thranduil, bowing his head.

‘It would have been difficult for you, at the time… you were running your first restaurant, after all,’ pointed out Bilbo.

Thranduil shook his head, his long blond hair moving with the motion. ‘That’s no excuse. I was afraid to face them all. Thorin, Frerin, Dis… I didn’t think it was my right… I did send a card.’

‘There. See? I imagine Dis was happy to hear from you, even if you weren’t at the funeral,’ soothed Bilbo.

‘I didn’t sign it,’ confessed Thranduil, glancing up at Bilbo through his long dark lashes.

‘Oh, Thranduil… I’m sorry,’ said Bilbo, simply. 

‘It is what it is. Maybe now… I could… I could make amends. They had two sons… I’ve kept track of Dis over the years. And Frerin, of course,’ added Thranduil.

‘Two sons who are probably working at the restaurant. Won’t it be something to meet them and see some of Dis and Vili in their features?’ asked Bilbo.

‘Not to mention their attitudes! I wonder which one is Thorin’s heir,’ wondered Thranduil.

‘If it goes the way I think it would, seeing as Thorin is traditional, that would be the oldest,’ guessed Bilbo.

‘Probably. Poor guy. Imagine, having to put up with Thorin’s sulks and temper all the time. Dreadful!’ exclaimed Thranduil, his lips turning up into a smirk.

‘Oh, go on, you… I have to get back to work, here. What are your plans for the day?’ asked Bilbo, sitting up and reaching for some more paperwork from his inbox with a sigh.

‘I’m going to tweet about our sushi bar and then go onto Facebook and see how our page is doing. Also, need to check the website and make sure everything is set up right,’ replied Thranduil.

‘And that’s why you’re our social media guru. Don’t get caught up with the Yelp reviews, though… you’ll just be upset because you didn’t get to anything else,’ warned Bilbo, giving Thranduil a piercing look.

Thranduil shrugged. ‘You know me too well, my friend. I promise to spend only thirty minutes on Yelp today.’

‘I’ll believe it when I see it,’ said Bilbo.

Thranduil sniffed. ‘You’ll see. It wouldn’t hurt for you to use your twitter account every now and then, either. It was created for a reason.’

‘I don’t have time to twitter, tweet, or twit, Thranduil. Between Baggins Markets and our restaurant, I don’t have much free time,’ explained Bilbo, glancing up again and then back down at the paperwork in front of him.

‘I know… I just wish you would tweet a little more. When you do, it’s always fun to read and you get a lot of retweets and replies,’ said Thranduil.

‘Well, you go on and do all the retweets your heart desires. I’ll try, Thranduil. I am, of course, ever grateful you’ve taken on this task. I’m not the one for that. You have the charm and the wit. I’ll just tag along,’ teased Bilbo.

Thranduil smiled. ‘Tweet when you can. Alright, I best mark down the soft opening on my calendar so I don’t forget about it. Will you show Elrond the invite?’

‘I will. I’m sure he’ll be thrilled to go with us. He’s always had a soft spot for underdogs,’ commented Bilbo with a wink.

Thranduil barked out startled laughter. ‘That he has. I’ll check in with you later.’

‘I’ll be here,’ said Bilbo dryly, gesturing at the overflowing inbox.

Thranduil winced. ‘Right. And that’s my cue to go. Talk to you later on.’ He got up and left, closing the door gently behind him.

Bilbo sighed, rubbed his eyes, and scribbled his signature on the order form in front of him. The soft opening of Durin’s was going to be entertaining, to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yelp is evil.
> 
> Also, I do believe Bilbo would be just as clever & caring in the modern day as he was back in his Hobbit days.


	5. Strider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn much about Strider.
> 
> In which Bilbo is still a clever chap.
> 
> In which sushi is consumed & a life's work is created.

Strider always remembered graduating from high school along with the death of his mother. She’d been sick for a while, Strider knew. Ever since he could remember, she’d taken medicine and been in and out of hospitals. 

He didn’t remember his father; he’d died when Strider was barely two and anyway, Strider had Elrond and Bilbo and even moody Thranduil to fill in the gaps. He never felt like he was missing anything with his father being dead. Instead, he was terrified his mother would die when he was young.

Whenever she was sick, Elrond or Bilbo or Thranduil would take turns and host him for however long he needed to stay. Strider always felt guilty because he enjoyed spending time with them. He loved playing with Elrond’s sons and his daughter, and Thranduil’s son. He loved those days when Bilbo would take him to restaurants that served food he’d never heard of before. 

But his mother was sick and he-- he shouldn’t be so glad to be away from the pills and the fear and the pain.

Bilbo, being Bilbo, knew something was bothering Strider so he took it upon himself to take Strider to their favourite restaurant one day. Strider’s mother was doing well and she’d waved happily from the door as Bilbo gently tooted the car horn when he backed out of the driveway, Strider waving back as well.

Bilbo chatted about this and that as he drove along, Strider listening and responding. The sun was shining and it was early summer so the windows to the car were down. It was perfect out and about weather and Strider was fiercely glad that Bilbo had come around and picked him up on a whim.

‘Well, Strider, my lad… where would you like to go eat today?’ asked Bilbo, glancing over at Strider.

Strider closed his eyes as he thought about it. What _was_ he in the mood for, today? Did he want to go back to that small little German restaurant that had the pork cutlets and the delicious hot potato salad? Or perhaps he’d want to go to the Greek restaurant that Bilbo and he had just visited last week, the one with the gyros and the grape leaves? But the more Strider thought about it, the more he knew which restaurant in particular he wanted to go to.

‘Bilbo… could we go back to that restaurant with the cold fish and rice?’ asked Strider.

Bilbo barked amused laughter. ‘You mean the Japanese one? The one with the tea and sushi… that’s what that food is called… that’s the place?’

‘Yes, please!’ requested Strider. He bounced up and down in his seat in excitement. ‘I liked those rolls very much. They were so good! Can we watch the chefs again?’

Bilbo chuckled. ‘I believe I can arrange that, Strider… sushi it is, then. Hope you brought your appetite with you!’

‘Mother says I eat all the time… she says it’s good that I am eating because I am a growing boy… she doesn’t eat so much, herself… but she always wants me to,’ commented Strider, biting his lip.

‘Your mother wants you to grow up healthy and strong… there’s nothing wrong with that. I’m glad you have more than enough to eat,’ said Bilbo.

‘I do! Do you think we could bring some rolls home to her? She liked them the last time,’ requested Strider.

‘We sure can. I didn’t know your mother liked sushi,’ said Bilbo, raising his eyebrows.

‘I didn’t, either… she tried the California rolls and then one of the eel rolls. She said they were delicious… she ate four of them!’ remembered Strider, his words running into each other with his enthusiasm. He’d never seen his mother eat that much in one sitting and she didn’t get sick, afterwards.

Strider told Bilbo this interesting piece of news and Bilbo nodded his head.

‘We will most definitely bring home some sushi for your mother. I might have to ensure she has that on a regular basis, especially if she can eat it and not get sick,’ said Bilbo.

‘Wouldn’t that be too expensive?’ asked Strider, his eyes wide.

Bilbo thought of the owner of the restaurant and the generous discount Baggins Markets gave him when he first opened fifteen years before. ‘I’m sure it will be all right, Strider,’ reassured Bilbo.

‘All right, then,’ said Strider. He knew if Bilbo said it was going to be all right, then it would be. Strider gazed out of the restaurant, thinking of the sushi he was going to eat.

Bilbo had greeted the hostess with warm familiarity and they were brought to the sushi bar. The chef behind the bar grinned at them both.

‘Bilbo-san… it is very good to see you again. And I see you’ve brought your young friend. Do you have anything specific you’d like to try or would you like me to choose?’ asked the chef, wiping his hands on a pristine white towel.

Bilbo glanced down at Strider who’d seated himself at the high stool and was gazing at the plates of raw fish with awe.

‘What do you think, Strider? Shall we let our chef choose? He knows all the best sushi to eat!’ exclaimed Bilbo.

‘Yes, please, Mr Chef,’ requested Strider. He grinned at the chef who laughed and turned to the hostess. They exchanged words in Japanese and the hostess walked away.

‘Well, then. Let’s begin with a little something to make your taste buds happy and go from there. I’ll explain as I go along, if you’d like,’ said the chef, exchanging amused looks with Bilbo.

Strider nodded, leaning forward and watching as the chef began cutting thin pieces of ginger.

It wasn’t until afterwards, when they’d eaten their fill and Bilbo had a small container filled with gorgeous creations of sushi when Bilbo talked to Strider. They’d said good bye to the chef and were driving towards Strider’s home, Bilbo taking side streets along the way.

‘Strider… is there something on your mind that I should know about? You look so happy to see me when I come pick you up when your mom’s sick but you also look guilty. As if you did something wrong,’ said Bilbo, bluntly.

Strider twisted his fingers together. ‘I… Is it wrong of me to enjoy spending time with you and Elrond and Thranduil? I worry about my mom but I have such a good time when I’m at your home.’

‘It’s not wrong at all, Strider. And I think I can speak for all of us when I say that we are pleased you trust us so much… it’d be understandable if you hated staying with us and resented us because we only keep you that long when your mother is sick,’ said Bilbo, carefully.

Strider’s eyes were wide; he’d never thought of it like that. ‘I think it’d be different if you were mean to my mom or made it sound as though it was her fault! But you worry about her… I know you do! And you visit her and bring food to her and help her… I wish she wasn’t sick. I hate that she’s sick and I am scared a lot.’

Strider’s eyes filled with tears and he brushed them aside. ‘She’s my mom and I know… I know you are going to take care of me… mom told me that I don’t have to worry about anything… but she’s my _mom_ and I love her… and I don’t want her to die.’

‘Of course you love her… and of course you don’t want her to die. We wish we could do something, Strider… if we had the money to make her well again, we’d do it in a heartbeat. Thranduil and Elrond and I would do whatever we needed to raise the money to get medicine that would change it all. It frustrates us… that we can’t,’ confessed Bilbo, sighing at the end.

‘You would do that for us?’ asked Strider, twisting slightly to look at Bilbo’s face.

Bilbo glanced at him and in that look, Strider felt all the love and care and support he could ever ask for. ‘I’d do it so fast, you wouldn’t know what hit you, lad. Your mother has always been kind to our family and your father was one of Baggins Market’s favourite customers. I still feel like I’ve lost one of my best friends.’

‘Mother said his dad knew something about food,’ commented Strider and he grinned to see Bilbo laugh unreservedly.

‘Your mother is understating it broadly. As you know, my family is known for its food distribution… your family is known for their chefs. Your father and your grandfather and your great-grandfather were all master chefs. They’d all trained in some of the most prestigious cities and in some of the most well-known five star restaurants in the world. And then they worked in restaurants, moving from one to another when they pleased… bringing their fans with them. It truly was something to see your grandfather and your father work side by side,’ said Bilbo.

Strider was hanging onto every word. He’d _never_ heard this before. He knew his father was a chef and he knew he came from a family of chefs. Bilbo made it so much more real, though. 

‘Did you ever eat anything they made?’ asked Strider.

‘Did I...’ Bilbo chuckled. ‘One of the most pleasurable things in my life was to go to a restaurant where your father or grandfather was chef and sit down and have a meal. And by have a meal, I mean do what we did today… let your father or grandfather make whatever they wanted and put it in front of me… and I ate it. I was honoured, Strider. They made food an artform.’

‘Wow,’ breathed Strider. ‘Do you… do you think _I_ could do that, someday?’

‘That’s up to you. If you feel the call and I wouldn’t be surprised if you didn’t… if that’s truly your desire to follow in their footsteps, then I have no doubt in my mind that your food will be as delicious and as beautiful as theirs,’ said Bilbo, gently, smiling encouragingly at Strider.

Strider would never forget that moment. The sun was still shining and it highlighted the toffee blond curls of Bilbo’s hair and sparked the dark green moss colour of his eyes. That was the foundation, Strider knew, for his own journey as a master chef.

He thought back to their other conversation. ‘I don’t have to feel bad that I’m happy to spend time with you when my mom’s sick, right?’

‘No, you don’t. It’s hard on you and if I or Thranduil or Elrond can ease that a little… then that’s a good thing… nothing bad at all, do you see?’ asked Bilbo.

‘Yeah… yeah, I do. I hope my mom doesn’t get sick again for a while. I could still see you, right?’ asked Strider.

‘Of course. You can still spend time with me or with Elrond’s sons or daughter or let Thranduil know you want to see Legolas. We can arrange that when your mom is doing well. It’s better that way… we don’t want you to think the only time you can see us is when your mom isn’t doing well. Ugh!’ exclaimed Bilbo, wrinkling his nose and Strider laughed.

‘Ugh, yes!’ he agreed. ‘Thank you, Bilbo… I didn’t know what to do.’

‘It’s a hard place to be, Strider lad. A hard place. But just remember you never have to feel guilty to feel joy or happiness along with the sadness. Life usually has a bit of both going on at the same time,’ said Bilbo, reaching over to put a gentle hand on the back of Strider’s head, cupping it with practised ease.

Strider leaned into it and felt something in his heart ease. 

**

When Strider graduated from high school, his mother was there to clap her hands and wave excitedly at him during the graduation ceremony. She sat with Elrond and Bilbo and Thranduil. Legolas, Arwen, Elladain and Elrohir were sitting nearby, all of them cheering loudly.

After the graduation party the next day, Strider’s mother kissed him on the cheek and went to lie down. Strider continued to clean up the garage and throw crepe paper ribbons into the garbage. After he was done, he decided to check on her and see if she’d like to go have some sushi for a celebratory dinner, just the two of them.

He found her smiling, wrapped in her favourite afghan, unresponsive to his increasingly urgent calls of her name.

The hospital ride was a blur; Bilbo had picked him up and they’d followed the ambulance, Strider frantically texting to Elrond, Thranduil, Legolas, Arwen, Elladain and Elrohir to meet them at the city hospital.

Strider was able to say good bye to her when she briefly regained consciousness, only to lose her within minutes. He held her hand and barely felt Elrond’s comforting arms around his shoulders nor Bilbo’s hand on his arm. He could only feel the grief of losing her.

After the funeral, Strider turned to Bilbo. ‘Bilbo… could you help me with something?’

‘Anything I can do, I will,’ said Bilbo, hoarsely. Tears still filled his eyes and his handkerchief was still clutched between white-knuckled fingers.

‘Do you remember that talk we had… when I was, uh, eleven or twelve?’ asked Strider, a small but real smile stretching his lips.

Bilbo returned the smile, his own faint as well. ‘I do. Which part, though, because we talked about many things.’

‘We did,’ confirmed Strider. He glanced over at where Arwen was standing with her brothers. 

Bilbo followed his gaze and only raised his eyebrows when Arwen stared at Strider then blushed when she saw Bilbo was also looking at her.

‘I want to become a chef,’ said Strider, turning his attention back to Bilbo.

‘All right,’ agreed Bilbo, his smile broadening. ‘If your father could hear you now…. and your grandfather… there’d be quite the celebratory noise! What do you need?’

‘I know what I want to do but I’m not sure.... I don’t know how to go about it,’ admitted Strider with a rueful shrug.

‘And you need my help for this?’ asked Bilbo.

‘I do… Bilbo, I want to become a sushi chef… I just need to go to Japan… but I don’t know who to talk to or how to get an apprenticeship,’ continued Strider.

Bilbo nodded. ‘I know just the person you need to speak to.. but Strider… Japan? Why so far away?’

Strider sighed. ‘Arwen and I have been dating a little… and she says she knows what she wants and who she wants… but I need some time and I need to think and it’s not fair to string her along. I don’t want to ruin anything with Elrond or anyone else… and I want to be good to her.’

‘I see,’ murmured Bilbo, glancing over at Arwen again. She’d snuck another glance at Strider and Bilbo could see the emotion she’d kept under wraps.

‘Do you want to be with her?’ asked Bilbo.

‘I do… I think… when I’m not hurting so much… I think she’s the one for me… I know this won’t change but… I want to take some time to myself and grieve and… I need to do this,’ whispered Strider.

‘Then you do. But you need to be honest with her, Strider. She’s not a child nor is she someone you’d disrespect and condescend. Talk to her like you talked to me… she has the right to as much dignity and choice as you do,’ reminded Bilbo.

‘You’re right, Bilbo. And I will. But I still want to do this… what do I do?’ asked Strider.

‘Give me a week… I need to make some calls… but after that, I think we’ll visit our favourite sushi restaurant again,’ said Bilbo, giving Strider a reassuring smile.

Strider’s eyes gleamed with anticipation. ‘Thank you, Bilbo,’ he said, reaching over to hug Bilbo tight.

*

Strider spent ten years in Japan. He’d first went to the restaurant where he’d had his first sushi and talked to the owner with Bilbo at his side. The owner offered to write a letter of recommendation for Strider along with a restaurant in Japan to work at during Strider’s apprenticeship.

Strider learned everything he could, taking in all the secrets of the restaurant he worked in and practising on his own time. He rose up through the ranks, promoted from apprenticeship to junior level chef and then, when he’d been there for eight years, to chef status. 

Bilbo had flown out once a year to see him, thrilled to spend time with Strider and catch up. Each year, Strider had something new to show Bilbo and each year, Bilbo’s pride in Strider grew.

Strider and Arwen communicated through email and then through Skype as technology made long-distance relationships manageable. 

When Bilbo last visited, he told Strider that he, Elrond, and Thranduil were going to open their own restaurant and have a go at it, it was then that Strider decided it was time to come home. 

**

The alarm clock woke Strider up and he groaned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. ‘I shouldn’t have stayed up so late… damn it,’ he grumbled.

‘But you did and you said you’d go in early today,’ reminded Arwen, sitting down beside him, holding a cup of coffee. ‘Here you go, you’ll feel better once you drink this.’

‘Thank you, my love,’ said Strider, gratefully. He sipped at the coffee, feeling his brain wake up with every sip.

‘What are your plans today?’ asked Strider, feeling much better and more awake after he’d finished the cup of coffee.

‘Father asked if I’d go suit shopping with him… he’s attending the soft opening tomorrow and he wants to wear something nice. He apparently is on good terms with the head bartender there,’ replied Arwen.

‘Do we need to go?’ asked Strider.

‘No… we’re still open for business, remember? Legolas might go with Thranduil, only to help keep his father steady… this is a huge thing for him,’ reminded Arwen.

‘It is… I’m proud of him. I’m glad he’s going,’ said Strider. Elrond’s family knew all about Thranduil and the Durins and through his time spent with them, Strider did as well. He hoped that the past could finally be set aside.

‘I’m glad, too. And I’m glad Legolas will be there. He’ll be great support for Thranduil. And Bilbo will be there, of course. It’ll be fine,’ said Arwen.

Strider nodded. ‘Bilbo wants me to come in to take a look at the sushi costs… I think we’re going to see if we can find a couple of different distributors. Will you be working tonight?’

‘Yes. Tauriel and I will be making sure everything runs smoothly,’ answered Arwen.

‘I better get into the shower. I don’t want to keep Bilbo waiting. I’ll see you later, love,’ said Strider, kissing Arwen. ‘Thank you for the coffee.’

Arwen smiled as she got back into the warm bed Strider had just vacated. _She_ didn’t have to meet her father until lunch and then she had work at five. A little nap before then sounded like just the thing.

Strider came back into the bedroom and saw that Arwen was sleeping, the covers pulled up over her shoulder. He smiled and quietly got dressed. He didn’t want to wake her up and he left but not before gently smoothing down the hair on her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sushi. NOM NOM NOM....
> 
> Seriously, I LOVE sushi. And anyone with Strider's talent makes amazing sushi and I would eat all the sushi.
> 
> In this fic, everyone calls him Strider. I was going to switch back and forth between Aragorn and Strider and thought, hell with it.


	6. Soft Opening at Durin's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which it's an amazing evening for Durin's.
> 
> In which re-connections are made.
> 
> In which a certain driver meets another.

‘I will expedite,’ announced Thorin, frowning at the room in general.

Dis sighed. ‘Thorin,’ she said, ‘You are one of the owners and you should be out front chatting to our guests.’

‘Have Frerin out front, then. He’s the charming one,’ muttered Thorin, crossing his arms across chest and raising his eyebrows.

Dis turned to Frerin, ‘Talk to him. Try to get some sense into him or something.’

‘That’ll take all day and we don’t have the time,’ called out Dwalin, grinning toothily at Thorin.

Thorin gave him two fingers in response.

‘Stop it. Thorin, you have to come out and chat to them during the evening. Frerin will even step out when he has time,’ pointed out Dis.

‘What will you be doing?’ asked Thorin.

‘I’ll be out front, helping Dori and Bofur. And chatting to the guests,’ emphasized Dis.

‘I’ll come out when things slow down,’ said Thorin, grudgingly. ‘That enough socializing for you?’

‘It’ll do. Thank you,’ said Dis with a smile.

Thorin grunted but looked pleased.

‘How about us? We aren’t going on deliveries, are we?’ asked Fili as Kili, Ori, and Gimli nodded.

‘Not for the soft opening. That’d be a little more than we planned on doing. The deliveries will slowly build as people know about it. The website and app go live, when, Ori?’ asked Thorin.

‘Next week,’ announced Ori, after consulting their laptop.

‘So you have a week to help out at the restaurant and get to know it from top to bottom. Then, we’ll start promoting the delivery service and after that, business should pick up pretty quick,’ said Thorin.

‘What do we get to do tomorrow?’ asked Kili, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

Dis made a noise of amusement and gently pulled back Kili’s hair from his face.

‘I want you to be wait assistants tomorrow. Bombur’s crew will appreciate it,’ said Thorin, nodding to Bombur and his family.

Bombur’s five oldest children were going to be on the wait staff. His two younger were going to be dishwashers. Everyone joked that the restaurant should be renamed ‘Durin’s & Company’ once they heard the news.

‘I also want you to help out in the dish room. Wee Thorin, Barur, and Albur will appreciate the extra hands,’ continued Thorin.

‘All right,’ said Kili. He glanced over at Gimli who shuffled his feet.

‘What is it?’ asked Thorin, looking at Gimli as well.

Gimli glowered at an unrepentant Kili before answering, his tone reluctant. ‘Do I need to serve my da?’

Thorin hid a smile behind his hand. ‘Would that be too difficult?’

‘No… but I don’t want him to think I asked especially,’ said Gimli.

‘Ah.That makes sense. No, perhaps wherever Dain is at, you could help his section,’ suggested Thorin, knowing Gimli liked his older relative.

Gimli smiled. ‘That would be great! Thanks, Thorin.’

‘Anyone else have any questions?’ asked Thorin, after looking over the list of assignments.

There was silence.

‘Then go home and get some sleep. Be here tomorrow at eleven am. We’ll get everything set up and should be done at around four pm. Doors open at five,’ reminded Thorin.

He watched as his staff left, some in two’s and three’s, walking out the door and going to their cars. 

Dis put a gentle hand on his shoulder. ‘You need your rest, too, Thorin. When was the last time you got some decent sleep?’

‘Try never,’ muttered Thorin, swallowing a yawn. ‘I’ll get some sleep tonight… Dwalin and Balin looked over the inventory along with Frerin and Bofur and Dori. If they missed anything, I’ll eat Bofur’s hat.’

Dis chuckled. ‘We both know they didn’t. We’ve received all our supplies and Dori has outdone himself with the decorations.’

Thorin looked around. Dori had taken the task of finding interior decorations that would go with Durin’s restaurant. He’d looked at photos of the old Durin restaurants and cleverly combined old themes with updated ones. The result was a homey environment that didn’t look dated and stuffy. 

‘I can’t wait until Dain sees it,’ confessed Thorin, walking with Dis to the front of the restaurant. 

‘He’s going to be thrilled. He’s been one of our biggest supporters,’ said Dis with a wide smile. ‘It’ll be good to see him and Thira again. And your namesake, of course.’

Thorin groaned. ‘Between Wee Thorin and Thorin the Third and myself, we’ve more than enough to go around. The next one to name an infant after me is going to have to deal with the consequences.’

Dis chuckled as she stepped outside and waited while Thorin dimmed the front lights and locked the front door, pulling on it to make sure it was secure.

‘Are you going to visit dad? He’s been wanting an update,’ said Dis, gently.

Thorin rubbed his hands over his face. ‘I will. As soon as I can. We’ll take photos tomorrow. I can bring them so he can see what the restaurant looks like.’

‘We could bring him,’ said Dis, softly. ‘We could get a day pass and one of the young men he likes and trusts could come with… he’d only have to stay for dinner and maybe chat a little after. It’d mean so much to him, Thorin.’

‘I don’t want him agitated, Dis. I don’t want him upset or… or feeling guilty again. You know how it hurts him so,’ reminded Thorin.

‘I do. But I also know that if he could see the new restaurant and if he could see the support and how we’ve moved _on_ from what was supposed to devastate us… it might do so much good. Thorin, we need to try,’ entreated Dis, gazing up at him with pleading eyes.

Thorin sighed. ‘I’ll call in the morning and see what I can do. But if he gets agitated… if he loses his temper, he needs to go back and right away, Dis. I won’t have him ruin the hard work our friends and family put into this restaurant.’

Dis snorted. ‘I’m placing all the ruin squarely on Smaug’s shoulders, brother mine. Dad will be fine, you’ll see. Trust in his strength.’

Thorin nodded and put his arms around his sister, hugging her tight. ‘Thank you, Dis. I’ll see you tomorrow. Get some sleep as well.’

‘I shall. Now off to home with you. Good night,’ said Dis, hugging Thorin back.

Thorin waited until Dis drove away before starting up his car and following her out of the parking lot. 

**  
Kili absolutely did not run into the kitchen like his hair was on fire.

Frerin glanced up, distracted by his nephew’s hand waving.

‘What is it?’ he asked, a tad sharp. He was finishing up one table’s orders and was setting the plates up for Thorin to look over and apply the finishing touches.

Thorin frowned at Kili. ‘What is so important that you must run in here like the hounds of hell are on your heels?’

Bofur grinned as he loaded up a tray with another table’s orders on it. ‘Take it easy on the boy, Thorin. I believe Dori dumped a six top and a four top in his section. Kili, just give them all some ice water. I’ll be out there shortly.’

‘No, Fili and I already did that,’ said Kili, proudly. ‘This is something else.’

‘What?’ asked Thorin.

‘The owners from the restaurant down the way are here. Dain’s chatting to the tall dark-haired one. I heard him say something about wine and vineyards,’ commented Kili. ‘And Dwalin came over to say hullo, too.’

‘Oh. That must be that Elrond fellow. Dwalin had good things to say about him. We have a selection of his wines on our menu,’ said Thorin.

‘OK. Well, that’s alright, then,’ said Kili, cheerfully. ‘There’s also this shorter fellow with curly blond hair and a tall person with long blond hair that stared at Fili and I. He also stared at mom but ducked behind Elrond when she passed by.’

Thorin raised his eyebrows even as he finished wiping the plates and garnishing them. So. Thranduil was here.

‘I’ll be out in a few minutes. Why don’t you make sure everyone has enough to drink and clear plates if people are done with them,’ instructed Thorin.

‘OK. Gimli is chatting up his Uncle Oin and trying not to blush when his mom compliments him. It’s kinda hilarious,’ reported Kili, grinning in obvious amusement.

‘Is he doing all right out there?’ asked Thorin, reaching over to grab more dinner plates from the stack that Wee Thorin had just put onto the dish table.

‘He’s doing fine. His dad looks ready to burst from pride. Good ol’ Uncle Gloin,’ said Kili, fondly. ‘All right. I better get out there. I told Fee I’d be back in a couple of minutes.’

Kili left and Frerin made a noise in his throat.

‘What?’ asked Thorin, concentrating on squeezing lemon juice on one of the salads. 

‘I didn’t think he’d actually show up,’ said Frerin, his hands automatically going through the motions while he frowned at Thorin.

‘You and I both know he was told not to come forth. We had nothing on Smaug and if our cousin wasn’t going to put a hit out on him, can we blame Thranduil for listening to our grandfather? Do we really want this grudge to fester and affect our younger relatives?’ asked Thorin.

‘No….’ said Frerin, shaking his head. He glanced at the ticket in front of him and Thorin could see the hurt on his face.

‘Oh, brother… you _missed_ him,’ breathed Thorin, cursing himself for being such a stubborn fool for all these years of silence and bitterness.

Frerin hunched his shoulders in and aggressively ground some cheese onto the plates of pasta.

‘I’m sorry,’ said Thorin, quietly. He took a deep breath and blew it out. ‘I remember how you both cooked some damn good meals. And you could talk all day long about recipes and technique… and the one time I made the mistake of accompanying you to that culinary store.’

Frerin cracked a small smile. ‘You ended up sitting and waiting for three hours. You sampled every food product.’

‘Twice,’ remembered Thorin, laughing softly. He dusted the plates with some parmesan cheese and handed them off to Ori, who’d stood by and listened quietly.

‘Do you want to go out, first? You should,’ encouraged Thorin. ‘I know enough not to muck up a salad for five minutes.’

Frerin looked longingly at the door.

Thorin smiled and walked over to his brother, gently shoving him towards the door. ‘Go. You can blame any kitchen disasters on me. Besides, Bifur and Bombur are right here. They’ll save me.’

Bombur rolled his eyes. ‘Speak for yourself, Thorin. I still remember that incident with the fish and the filet knife.’

Thorin groaned. ‘That was never to be brought up again,’ he reminded Bombur while Bifur snickered and Frerin walked out with a grin on his face.

**

Thranduil looked around, studying the colours, the sentimental photos on the wall, the tables and chairs. He felt immediately at home, like he’d walked into someone’s dining room and was going to sit down for a nice, leisurely dinner. He approved of how everything fit together.

He followed Elrond, Bilbo, and Legolas to a table and sat down, taking a look at the menu. The price points were affordable for those who dined on a budget and there were also items that were a little more expensive but nothing that was outrageous. 

‘Look, Elrond, there’s your wines,’ said Bilbo, opening the wine and spirits menu and perusing the listings with an experienced eye.

‘And there’s Dain’s ales and hard ciders,’ added Elrond, pointing them out to Thranduil and Legolas. ‘Go ahead, try one of those. You know what my wines taste like… the hard ciders are delicious.’

‘Can I?’ asked Legolas, turning to Thranduil. He was almost twenty one but wasn’t quite able to purchase alcohol on his own. 

‘Which would you like? Or should we ask for a recommendation?’ suggested Thranduil. He wanted to see how knowledgeable the wait staff was when it came to everything on their menu.

Legolas paused before speaking when a red-haired young man came to their table. His sleeves were rolled up to just below his elbow and Legolas could see some brilliant colours and dark ink on both his arms.

‘Can I help you? Would you like something to drink before you order?’ asked the young man. ‘My name is Gimli and if you’d like to know about anything on the wine and spirits menu, please ask. My cousin supplies the ale and hard cider. And I’ve had the pleasure of tasting the wine we offer.’

Thranduil couldn’t help but nod in approval. Here was tact and knowledge and despite the interesting tattoo markings on the wait assistant, excuse me, Gimli’s arms, Thranduil couldn’t find anything to really tsk at.

Elrond was grinning at Gimli and Bilbo had a charmed smile as well, gazing at Gimli, his eyes twinkling.

Legolas stared at Gimli, looking at his arms and the riot of curls that tumbled down his back, held back by a ponytail band.

Gimli glanced at him then looked longer, the upturned corners of his mouth flattening out. 

‘Is something wrong?’ asked Gimli, holding onto his temper by remembering his father, mother, sister, and uncles were nearby.

‘Uh...’ Legolas flushed. ‘No… nothing is… wrong… no. I...’ Legolas swallowed. ‘What hard ciders do you recommend?’ 

Bilbo had looked at Legolas keenly and looked at Gimli. He then traded amused looks with Elrond and sat back, crossing his arms.

Elrond, for his part, had the corners of his mouth turned upwards and his eyes gleamed as he watched Legolas.

‘Oh! Well, it depends on what kind you like. Do you have a preference?’ asked Gimli, good humor restored.

‘Uh… I… I’ve never tried hard cider before… I was hoping maybe you would give me a suggestion or two,’ rallied Legolas, the blush fading from his cheekbones.

‘I’d be happy to. We have a variety of hard ciders but I suggest either trying an apple or a pear one. Both are great introductions to hard ciders and people recognize the flavour even with the alcohol in it,’ suggested Gimli, pointing out the selection of pear and apple ciders.

‘What’s your favourite? Out of them all?’ asked Legolas.

‘Are you planning on having a heavier pasta dish tonight?’ asked Gimli in return.

‘I hadn’t really looked at the menu but I really do like ravioli,’ answered Legolas.

‘The ravioli is fantastic. I highly recommend the spinach or the sausage ones. They’re my favourites,’ said Gimli, grinning at Legolas. ‘So that helps. All right. I like a heartier hard cider with ravioli. Just so it stands up to it… how about this one? Iron Hills Hard Cider has a lot of flavour and can hold its own to the rich red sauce Frerin uses with the ravioli. Would you like to try it?’

‘Iron Hills? Sure. I’ll give it a try,’ agreed Legolas, his composure recovered. He smiled at Gimli and it was Gimli’s turn to stare at him for longer than necessary.

Legolas fidgeted in his seat. ‘Uh… did I say it wrong?’ he asked Gimli.

Gimli blinked. ‘No… no! I… I’ll go get that right now.’ He walked a few steps away and then turned back, his face turning a brilliant shade of red. ‘I’m sorry… would any of you like to try one of our fine wines, hard ciders or other spirits?’

Bilbo took pity on him. ‘You are a credit to the restaurant. Soft openings are nerve wracking, aren’t they?’

Gimli nodded. ‘It’s especially difficult when your father and uncles are keeping an eye on you,’ he stage whispered.

Bilbo chuckled. ‘You’re doing fine, Gimli. Now, I’d like to also try an Iron Hills Hard Cider. I plan on ordering some of that spinach ravioli you mentioned.’

Gimli beamed. ‘Uncle Frerin has a secret sauce recipe. He says it was handed down from generations of Durins… he says that he can’t improve on perfection but he can tweak the hell out of it.’

Thranduil had repeated the last part along with Gimli, word for word. He smiled at Gimli’s astonished expression. ‘Frerin used to feed the failed experiments to the dogs. We knew when it was especially bad when the dogs wouldn’t touch it.’

Gimli’s laugh rang out like a low-pitched bell. ‘He never told us _that_ part,’ said Gimli, grinning at Thranduil.

‘I imagine not. Frerin could make mud taste delicious, though. The dogs didn’t turn their noses up very often,’ remembered Thranduil with his smile still on his lips.

‘All right, then… what would you like? And you?’ asked Gimli, turning slightly in Elrond’s direction.

‘I’ll try the Arkenstone,’ said Elrond. ‘How about you, Thranduil?’

‘I… I’ll try that as well,’ said Thranduil, softly. He smiled at Gimli’s open mouthed astonishment. ‘Are you sorry you’ve talked to me, now?’

Gimli shook his head. ‘I’m not going to judge something I don’t know the full story about and ‘sides, my da says that there’s always more than meets the eye when it comes to most matters of the heart.’

Thranduil stared at Gimli, much like Legolas had in the beginning. ‘That’s… your father is a wise man.’

Gimli grinned, breaking the solemn tension. ‘He’s over at that table so please don’t talk much louder. I’ll never live it down.’

Thranduil chuckled. ‘Ah, fathers live to ruffle feathers, don’t they? I won’t say a word, Gimli. And thank you.’

Gimli shuffled his feet. ‘I’ll get all of your drinks and your server will be with you, shortly.’ He gave them all one last smile and walked away.

Bilbo leaned over and put a comforting hand on Thranduil’s back. ‘Are you doing all right?’

‘I’m doing fine… better than I thought… do you know, I think I’ve seen Dis’ sons? And Dis… she looks lovely,’ murmured Thranduil, watching as Dis went back into the kitchen.

‘I’m glad you came,’ said Bilbo.

‘I am, too. I don’t know who to thank for encouraging Thorin to make amends with me but I’m glad of it. And I’d shake their hand if I could,’ commented Thranduil.

‘I can arrange that,’ said a new voice and Thranduil looked up, paling as he studied Frerin.

‘Well?’ demanded Frerin, quirking a one sided smile, the cocky smile that Thranduil remembered so well.

Thranduil stood up and embraced Frerin. ‘It’s been too long,’ he said, softly, closing his eyes in relief as Frerin hugged him back, holding him tight before letting him go.

‘Too right it has,’ agreed Frerin, aggrieved. ‘Missed having you complain about me one-upping you in everything.’

Thranduil rolled his eyes and Frerin nudged him with a wide grin. ‘I see the ego hasn’t changed over the years,’ Thranduil commented, dryly but with a grin.

‘I have no ego. I am the ego-less chef extraordinaire,’ protested Frerin. He looked at the other people sitting at Thranduil’s table. ‘Now, I have heard of Elrond, owner and operator of one of the best vineyards in the state of Minnesota. And Bilbo Baggins, owner and scion of Baggin’s Markets, our main supplier… so very happy to meet you… and you… you must be related to this rascal here,’ said Frerin, pointing at Thranduil.

Legolas grinned, amazed to see his father smiling so openly and without that air of grief about him. 

‘I am his son. My name is Legolas,’ introduced Legolas and Frerin’s eyes widened.

‘I didn’t know you had a son. Pleased to meet you, Legolas,’ said Frerin, happily.

‘The pleasure is mine,’ returned Legolas.

Frerin looked around and then he waved frantically at someone.

‘What?’ began Thranduil but was unable to speak as Dis came to their table, her eyebrows drawn down into a frown.

‘Frerin… what are you doing out of the kitchen? We don’t want another fish incident with Thorin, do we?’ she began and caught sight of Thranduil as she came closer.

‘Dis...’ was all Thranduil could get out before he was pulled into her arms and held tight.

‘Don’t you _dare_ walk out of our lives like that again, Thranduil,’ whispered Dis, harshly, pulling back to shake Thranduil back and forth.

Legolas watched in awe as his father allowed himself to be shook like a wayward child. 

‘I… I won’t, Dis. I’m so sorry… for everything...’ murmured Thranduil. He could feel tears prickling his eyes and his throat felt tight.

‘The only thing you should be sorry for is thinking we wouldn’t understand,’ said Dis, fiercely. She gave Thranduil one last shake and then smoothed his hair back, just she’d done when they were teens.

Thranduil let the tears in his eyes show, could feel them well up and over, rolling down his face.

‘Even Thorin?’ whispered Thranduil, not bothering to wipe away his tears.

‘Even me,’ said Thorin, gently, putting his arm around Thranduil’s shoulders. Thranduil had been so focused on Dis and Frerin, he’d not seen Thorin walk up to all of them.

‘Thorin,’ breathed Thranduil, gazing at the one person he thought would always look at him with scorn and hatred. What he saw was a man who looked at him with compassion and understanding. 

There was a moment of silence as the three siblings and Thranduil all smiled happily at each other.

Then, Dis stiffened. ‘Who is in the kitchen?’

Thranduil found he could still laugh when Frerin ran back, Thorin hot on his heels.

‘Nice to see some things haven’t changed after all these years,’ mused Thranduil, exchanging snickers with Dis.

‘Just wait until you meet my sons. The more things change, the more things stay the same,’ added Dis.

Thranduil nodded. ‘Speaking of sons...’ He introduced Legolas and could hardly believe this was happening. He glanced over at Bilbo and Elrond who had sat quietly and watched everything unfold. They smiled at him and Thranduil thought this had to be one of the best nights of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, everyone... ready??
> 
> AWWWWW.... *heart eyes*


	7. Legolas' Car (An Informal Meet & Greet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which employees of Durin's meets employees of Elendil.
> 
> In which heart eyes are made.
> 
> In which tutoring is offered.

It was the music that drew Gimli, Kili, and Fili out of the back door of the restaurant. Their shifts weren’t due to start for the next half hour and they’d already irritated Thorin enough for the day. Balin had flapped his hand at them to make themselves scarce and they quickly obeyed.

‘Why does Uncle Thorin get all twitchy when I shuffle the papers on his desk? It’s not like there isn’t enough there for him,’ pointed out Kili, feeling as though he was being quite reasonable.

Gimli exchanged amused looks with Fili. ‘Maybe it’s because the last time you moved papers around on his desk, you accidentally lost the invoice for that week’s meat order? Uncle Thorin received an apologetic phone call about the bill and we all got yelled at. Or did you forget that?’

‘Oh! That was pretty good, even for Uncle. I think the vein pulsing in his forehead was an especially nice touch,’ commented Kili, grinning with satisfaction.

Fili pushed him along. ‘I’m going to ask mom if you were dropped on your head as a wee baby. Honestly, Kee. Pissing off Uncle Thorin shouldn’t be even anywhere near your top ten list of things to do.’

Kili shrugged. ‘He’s old. He needs excitement in his life.’

Fili was about to fire off a retort when he tilted his head. ‘Hey… do you hear that music?’

‘What music?’ asked Kili, imitating Fili’s movement.

Gimli opened up the back door. ‘It’s music all right. I think it’s coming down the way… should we go check it out?’

‘Don’t see why not. We’ve got a little extra time. Let’s take a look see,’ suggested Fili.

They walked down the back way, the music getting louder as they went on.

‘I think it’s coming from the back lot of that other restaurant. The one Kili keeps wanting to go down to and get sushi from,’ said Fili.

‘I hear they have delivery drivers, too. Maybe their drivers are out back doing something?’ asked Kili.

‘Maybe. Makes sense. Hey! I recognize that song!’ exclaimed Gimli happily, humming along to the Iron Maiden tune.

The three of them walked a little bit more and then stopped at the bizarre sight in front of them.

A dark blue car was parked kitty corner next to a large green dumpster. The two back doors were flung wide open, as was the passenger side door. The music was coming from the speakers of the car and the subwoofer that was set in the trunk of the car which was also open. The bass was impressive.

Six people were maneuvering around the car, each of them with their hands full of wrappers, take out bags, drink cups, and other garbage. They threw the garbage into the green dumpster and then went back to the car.

‘Uh… excuse me?’ asked Fili, tapping on the shoulder of a young man with a riot of blonde-brown curls.

‘Uh… oh, hey, there! You guys from down the way?’ asked the young man, grinning at Fili.

‘Yeah. We’re delivery drivers for Durin’s Restaurants. I’m Fili, that’s my brother Kili, and that’s Gimli, over there,’ introduced Fili, pointing at himself, Kili, and Gimli as he talked.

‘Cool! Nice to meet you all! I’m Merry! This is my cousin, Pippin or Pip, Frodo is over there by the dumpster, Legolas is digging in the backseat here and over there is Tauriel. She’s making sure we actually get some stuff done,’ responded Merry, pointing to each person in turn.

‘Uh… whose car is this?’ asked Fili, stepping out of Merry’s way as he had another armful of garbage and was walking towards the dumpster.

‘It’s mine,’ muttered Legolas, standing up with his arms full of drink cups. ‘Everyone’s gotten sick of not being able to find a place to sit in my car.’

‘That’s a pretty way of putting it!’ exclaimed Pippin, tossing his light brown curls back from his forehead. ‘Whew! I’m working up a sweat, here. I think I’ve counted ten White Castle bags so far. Really, Leggy?’ 

‘Ugh, do you have to call me that?’ complained Legolas as he made his way to the dumpster.

‘Yes. Especially when you don’t clean out your car on a regular basis. Look at my car,’ pointed out Pippin, gesturing towards the small yellow Volkswagen Bug. ‘See? It’s all clean.’

Merry snorted as he came back to Legolas’ car. ‘Sure. _Now_ it is. Last week, I think I could have surfed on the Big Mac wrappers in the backseat.’

Kili walked over to the passenger side of the car and was watching with avid curiosity. ‘I’ve never seen so many wrappers. You guys ever try to stack them?’

‘Kind of hard to stack wrappers,’ pointed out Frodo, kindly, his dark blue eyes twinkling. He put three burger boxes on top of each other on the roof of the car. ‘Burger boxes, on the other hand...’

Kili exchanged grins with Frodo. ‘Point taken. Have you ever…?’

‘Oh, sure. Once, we made a whole small city. Then, Strider pretended to be Godzilla and stomped his way around. Legolas sulked for a week,’ revealed Frodo.

Gimli hadn’t said a word but just watched, his eyes never leaving Legolas as he muttered and dug some more wrappers out of the backseat.

‘Do you want some help?’ asked Gimli, finally, as Legolas stood up again.

‘Uh...’ Legolas stared at Gimli, wrappers clutched in his arms.

‘Looks like you have a lot, there. I could take a few for you,’ offered Gimli.

‘Uh… sure...’ stammered Legolas, handing Gimli some wrappers.

Gimli looked down. ‘Do you eat anything other than hamburgers?’ he wondered aloud.

‘Sometimes, I’ll eat a chicken sandwich. Just for some variety,’ said Legolas with a cheeky grin.

Gimli rolled his eyes.

‘Tauriel!’ called Pippin, wiping his brow with his forearm. ‘Are you gonna’ help us or what?’

‘Or what,’ responded Tauriel, her hazel eyes twinkling with humor.

‘Awww, Tauriel, have a heart. Leggy outdid himself this time,’ pleaded Pippin.

Kili glanced over, ready with a quip when he caught sight of Tauriel. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

Frodo snickered as he watched, crossing his arms across his chest when he saw Sam had taken notice.

‘Hey! Don’t stare at a lady like that!’ exclaimed a sandy-haired young man, stepping in front of Tauriel, his hands on his hips.

Kili flushed dark red. ‘I… I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to stare!’ he apologized, looking down at his feet.

Tauriel smiled, flipping back her long dark red hair over her shoulder. ‘Sam… I’m a big girl, I can take care of myself, but thank you,’ she added as Sam turned red.

‘Also, you forgot to introduce me. Again,’ muttered Sam, directing his words to Merry.

‘I’m sorry, Sam. I think you were buried underneath the burger boxes in the backseat. I didn’t see you,’ apologized Merry.

Sam grinned. ‘You’re right. It was something awful. Thought I’d never see the light of day again,’ he swooned, pitching back into Tauriel’s arms and raising the back of his hand to his forehead.

‘Oof! You been eating your weight in potatoes again, Sam?’ teased Tauriel, tipping him back upright.

Sam laughed. ‘You know my weakness, Tauriel. Legolas doesn’t care for french fries. Heathen.’

Legolas laughed. ‘If you haven’t noticed the mozzarella stick boxes by now, you haven’t been paying attention. I’m not a fry guy.’

‘Oh! Mozzarella sticks are your favourites?’ asked Gimli.

‘Yeah. I love them!’ said Legolas, enthusiastically.

‘Gotta’ come down to our restaurant, then. Uncle Frerin makes the _best_ mozzarella sticks you could ever want. Homemade recipe. They’re dangerous!’ claimed Gimli.

‘I’ll have to stop down, then. I’ll be your biggest fan,’ said Legolas.

Gimli smiled at Legolas. ‘Aye, do that and you can meet everyone again… did you like your ravioli and hard cider from the other night?’

Legolas blinked. ‘Oh!... Oh, I feel so silly! Now I remember… you were awfully nice to my dad. Thank you.’

Gimli shuffled his feet. ‘Seems like there’s quite the history with your dad and us. Frerin was so happy afterwards. He couldn’t stop talking.’

‘Hey! Is this Thranduil’s son?’ asked Fili, his eyes widening.

‘No way! This is the guy you were telling us about?’ asked Kili, grinning.

‘Yeah… Dis wanted to introduce you guys to Thranduil but you were pretty busy over at Dain’s table and my da and Uncle Oin were giving you grief, too,’ commented Gimli.

‘So much grief. Your dad is awful, Gimli. _Awful_ ,’ stressed Kili with a groan.

Legolas arched an eyebrow and turned to Gimli who blushed.

‘My da is a good guy but when he wants to pull your leg, he can be merciless,’ muttered Gimli.

‘What other kind of food do you have there?’ asked Pippin, dumping the last load of wrappers into the garbage with satisfaction.

‘We have all sorts of Italian food and some salads and uh… just a variety of stuff. I’d say Italian-American is most of our food,’ explained Fili. ‘My uncles and my mom own the restaurant.’

‘My Uncle Bilbo has talked about you before… well, not you, exactly. He told me all about Erebor Enterprises and the Durin line of restaurants. Your granddad and great-granddad really were successful,’ said Frodo.

‘Yeah… we got a second chance to make something out of Erebor and this restaurant is so important to us,’ said Fili. ‘I’m going to school right now and earning a business degree so I can run the whole thing properly.’

‘You’re in school? Which one?’ asked Pippin. ‘We’re all in school, too. Do you go to one of those fancy private ones in town?’

‘I go to a business school. It’s got a nice reputation,’ said Fili, modestly.

Kili made a rude noise. ‘Don’t listen to him. He goes to one of the top business schools in the country. Got a full ride. My brother’s got brains beneath that blond mess.’

Pippin grinned as Fili poked an elbow into Kili’s side. ‘How about you, Kili? What school do you go to?’

‘Oh, I’m a simple man. I go to a cheap school. Going to get my degree in communications. Fili’s going to be the inside man, I’m going to be the outside man. Promote the company and all that,’ explained Kili.

‘Merry and I are going to a private school. So is Frodo. Sam, here, he’s going to a nice school that doesn’t have so many airs about it,’ said Pippin, rolling his eyes.

‘Yeah. Good thing we all rent a house together, otherwise we’d probably never see each other outside of work,’ said Sam.

‘How about you, Legolas? And you, Tauriel?’ asked Gimli.

‘I’m going to school. Kind of figuring it out as I go along,’ said Legolas.

‘I’m almost ready to graduate. Then I go onto grad school,’ said Tauriel, smiling at Gimli.

‘Grad school! I don’t have to worry about that, thank goodness,’ commented Gimli, smiling back.

‘What are you going to school for?’ asked Sam, tossing one last fast food carton into the garbage.

‘I’m going to be a mechanical engineer. My da is pretty excited and happy for me. Seems that sort of thing runs in the family and I had some great-uncles who knew their way around that stuff. Uncle Oin is a doctor but he’s still pretty happy that I’m carrying on the family tradition or something like that,’ said Gimli, a sheepish expression on his face.

‘Ah, yes. Family traditions. My dad would like me to help run the restaurant some day or perhaps do something with food but I’m not sure. Elrond’s sons are chefs and they wouldn’t trade that for anything… and Strider has loved sushi ever since he was little… me, I don’t know, yet. I’m still struggling with the damn math classes,’ confessed Legolas with a heavy sigh.

Kili perked up. ‘Hey! If you need help with math, then talk to Gimli, here. He’s a whiz at it. Totally helped me ace my math classes and he’s helping Fili right now, too.’

‘Kee! Don’t go around volunteering Gimli to do stuff like that. He’s pretty busy with his own classes and with helping me with my math class, too,’ pointed out Fili.

Gimli shrugged. ‘Dunno where you live but if you were nearby, you could come by when I’m helping Fili out.’

‘Or, we could meet up at one of the restaurants when it’s slow. Order some good food and study… I bet a big ol’ pizza would help the homework right along,’ suggested Pippin.

Merry rolled his eyes. ‘Thinking with your stomach again, Pip. As usual.’

‘Hey! Someone has to be the brains of this operation,’ said Pippin, earnestly.

Merry snickered and Frodo, after taking a look at Pippin’s affronted expression, snorted laughter as well.

Sam shook his head. ‘Fool of a Took!’ he muttered affectionately, reaching over to rumple Pippin’s curls.

Fili pulled his cell phone out of his front pocket and looked at it. ‘Hey, we better get back. We gotta start work in about five minutes.’

‘Better hustle back down there. Uncle wasn’t pleased at all when we left,’ reminded Kili, giving Tauriel a hesitant smile.

Tauriel looked amused but the corners of her mouth turned up as well.

‘Hey… if you guys have time later on, stop on in… we can figure out a time to get together again, if that’s OK?’ asked Gimli, turning to join Fili and Kili.

‘Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Frodo work tonight… but I’m free. I can stop on down later on,’ said Legolas, his voice hesitant.

Gimli nodded. ‘Excellent. We could talk about the math thing, then. Why don’t you stop by after eight or so? We should have time by then… the big supper rush should have gone by.’

‘Sounds good. I’ll stop by later. You guys staying until close?’ asked Legolas.

‘Yeah… how about you guys?’ asked Gimli, looking at Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Frodo.

‘We close tonight. Tauriel, too, so if we can stop by after, we will. If that’s no problem?’ asked Frodo.

‘None at all. I’ll see if I can wheedle Frerin to make us a couple of pizzas. See you later!’ said Gimli, waving as he turned and walked briskly away.

Legolas watched him walk away and then turned back to see Tauriel arching an eyebrow at him.

‘What?’ he demanded.

‘Nothing,’ she responded with a grin, shutting the passenger door of his car.

Merry and Pippin exchanged glances as did Sam and Frodo. They looked at each other and then blinked their eyes at Legolas, shutting the rest of Legolas’ car doors.

‘Really, guys… what?’ asked Legolas, his face a picture of bewilderment.

Merry sniffed the air. ‘Can you smell it?’

Pippin frowned at him. ‘Smell what?’

‘I can. Can you smell it, Sam?’ asked Merry, turning to Sam.

Sam scowled at him. ‘I smell garbage. And since we’re right _next to the garbage dumpster_ that would explain it.’

Merry shook his head, sadly. ‘How about you, Frodo? Can you smell it?’

Frodo grinned. ‘I think I can, Merry. What do you smell?’

‘The smell of young love in the air!’ exclaimed Merry, yelping when Legolas began chasing him around his car.

Tauriel shook her head. ‘I can’t wait until I can fill Arwen in on all of this. She missed out today.’

Frodo chuckled. ‘And here I thought this semester was going to be boring. Was I ever wrong.’

‘Totally,’ chimed in Pippin. He watched as Merry was tackled by Legolas and held down, Legolas tickling his sides.

‘We better get ready for our shifts, too,’ said Sam, reluctantly. He raised his voice. ‘Oi! You, too! We gotta get ready for work. Leggy, get off of him.’

Legolas sat back on his heels. ‘Would you stop calling me that?’

‘Hm. Sure. Until Gimli comes up with a better love name for you!’ said Sam, helpfully. He darted into the back of the store, closing the door quickly behind him.

‘We aren’t even dating! I haven’t even asked him out!’ wailed Legolas.

‘Yet,’ murmured Frodo to the others. He smiled innocently as Legolas glared at him. 

‘I’ll see you guys later. I’m going to get some homework done and go down to the other restaurant later on,’ said Legolas, pulling the tatters of his dignity together.

‘See you later,’ called out Frodo as he, Merry, and Pippin opened the back door and went into the restaurant.

Tauriel looked at Legolas with sympathy. ‘He’s a nice guy, Legolas. Good luck,’ she said, softly.

Legolas smiled. ‘Thanks. That Kili fellow isn’t too bad, himself,’ he commented, his smile widening as Tauriel blushed.

‘We’ll see,’ she murmured. Then she smiled at Legolas wickedly. ‘What do you think your dad is going to say when he hears about this?’

Legolas groaned. ‘Damn it, Tauriel.’

Tauriel slung an arm around Legolas’ shoulder and walked with him into the restaurant. ‘One step at a time, Legolas. One step at a time.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to do arts of the scene by the dumpster with Legolas' car and all, please feel free to do so! I'd absolutely love to see a rendition.
> 
> Also, Strider stomping around like Godzilla with Legolas pouting and everyone else in hysterics?? Flattened boxes everywhere? Please do the arts! :D


	8. Tutor Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone gets together for math tutoring.
> 
> In which Frerin shows off his awesome chef skills.
> 
> In which Thorin is a troll.

Merry and Pippin ran into the restaurant with Frodo and Sam walking more sedately behind them.

Bofur nodded them towards the back where Frerin was beckoning.

‘Hey, there! Is Gimli around?’ Merry asked Frerin. 

‘He won’t be here for another fifteen minutes’ answered Frerin. He glanced behind him and opened the oven door.

Pippin elbowed Merry out of the way. ‘What did you make this time?’

‘I’m experimenting with an alfredo sauce… and a new recipe for pizza crust,’ answered Frerin with a knowing grin. ‘Would you like to sample it? Tell me if it’s any good?’

‘Would I? You don’t have to ask me twice!’ exclaimed Pippin, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet in anticipation.

Merry rolled his eyes. ‘Of course we don’t have to ask you twice. Food and you are dangerous together, Pip.’

’Yes… yes, we are,’ agreed Pippin, happily.

Sam came up behind Pippin and gently swatted the back of his head. ‘I’m beginning to think you should move in here, Pip.’

‘That’s a great idea but I don’t think scary Thorin would let me,’ whispered Pippin.

Frerin chuckled. ‘I’m going to have to remember that one.’

Frodo stood next to Sam, peering over the top of the counter to look at the ingredients in their containers 

Frerin smiled. ‘Don’t you guys get to dabble in the kitchen at your restaurant?’

Frodo snorted. ‘Are you kidding? Thranduil would have a conniption fit. And I’ve had enough of Pippin’s burnt macaroni and cheese to know better than to let him near any of the cooking stuff. Sides, Elladan and Elrohir wouldn’t let any of us near their stuff. They’re kinda territorial.’

‘Those are Elrond’s sons, correct?’ asked Frerin.

‘Yeah. They’ve been cooking since forever. It helps that they’re using some of their family recipes, too. Elrond says that those recipes have been passed on down through three or four generations,’ said Frodo.

‘Sounds like the recipes I use. Some of them can be traced back to the Old Country, as Thror used to say… and others I’ve made up because it’s never a good idea to let creativity get too stale,’ said Frerin, warming up to his topic.

‘Strider feels the same way… he does amazing things with sushi… but he also likes to experiment. He says that tradition is important but marrying tradition with cutting edge ideas can really make food exciting and new to people who are used to the same old thing,’ agreed Frodo.

‘I haven’t had time to wander down there, yet. We’re still getting settled and now that word of mouth has spread, the restaurant has been busy. Our drivers are running around every night and our staff is working hard, too. It’s great but it means I don’t have a lot of free time,’ said Frerin, ruefully.

‘We get pretty busy, too… delivering food all over. And now that Strider’s comfortable with the sushi bit of it, we deliver sushi as well and that’s been a huge hit,’ added Sam. He sniffed the air. ‘That sure does smell good. You’re rubbing off on me, Pip.’

Frerin laughed. ‘Hold on, I’ll have this ready for you guys. You can tell me what you think. Is it study group night?’

‘Yeah. The one night most of us can get together. Legolas will join us later on. It’s great that your restaurant is open later than ours during the weeknights and weekends. At least we can come here, get something to drink and eat after our shift, and study for an hour or two. It helps a lot. I think my grades in my math class have improved tremendously since we got together,’ said Sam, earnestly.

‘I’m glad we could help in some small way. I know Thorin is looking forward to seeing Kili and Fili’s grades after this semester, too. They’ve been a lot better about turning in assignments. Are you helping them with that, Frodo?’ asked Frerin.

‘Yeah. I’m pretty good with the written stuff. So we’ve been going through some writing tips and strategies. Kili got an ‘A’ on his last essay,’ said Frodo. ‘He was pretty happy about that.’

‘Where _are_ my nephews, anyway? Why aren’t they here?’ asked Frerin, frowning as he looked around.

‘Oh! Sorry… they are going to join us later. They needed to do some laundry and Gimli was threatening bodily harm if they didn’t clean up their share of the common spaces. They’ll probably get here around the same time Leggy does,’ said Merry with a grin.

Frerin nodded. ‘All right. Why don’t you guys take a seat? Gimli should be here, soon. I’ve got to keep an eye on the kitchen… I’ll bring this out when it’s done.’

‘Thanks a lot, Frerin. Looking forward to giving it gold stars and everything!’ exclaimed Sam.

‘Yeah! Thanks, Frerin! We’ll head over to the big table,’ said Frodo.

Merry and Pippin added their heartfelt thanks and followed Sam and Frodo over to the large table in the corner that could easily seat ten people. When everyone had their books, calculators, papers, and laptops spread out over the table, it took up most of the table space.

Bofur came over to the table and watched as laptops were unpacked from backpacks, textbooks, folders, and pencils. He leaned against the next table and waited patiently.

Sam looked up, first, grinning at Bofur. ‘Hey! Thanks for sending us back to Frerin… could we get a couple pitchers of root beer?’

‘Sure thing! How many of you tonight?’ asked Bofur.

‘Uh… us and Gimli and Legolas. Fili and Kili, too. Arwen and Tauriel won’t join us tonight,’ answered Sam.

‘That’ll have Kili pouting for an hour,’ mused Bofur, winking at the young men.

Merry and Pippin snorted laughter. Sam’s mouth curved upwards and Frodo snickered.

‘He’ll survive. He’s been working up the courage to ask her out but hasn’t quite got his nerve up just yet. Sides, Sam scares him,’ revealed Frodo.

‘Samwise? Sam isn’t scary… he’s… he’s _Sam_ ,’ protested Bofur, laughing when Sam put his hand to his chest in mock dismay.

‘Are you saying I’m not ferocious?’ demanded Sam, drawing down his golden-brown brows threateningly and then ruining it by chortling.

Bofur grinned broadly. ‘You’re a little lion, you are.’

‘No, that’s Fili. He’s all lion and royalty, isn’t he? Must get that from Thorin,’ commented Merry.

‘Well, something bypassed Kili then, cos royalty isn’t exactly the first, second, or third thing that comes to mind,’ said Pippin.

‘Oh, don’t underestimate Kili. Have you ever seen him on the archery range? You’ll get a sense of what lies beneath,’ remonstrated Bofur.

‘Leggy did say something about Kili being dead awesome at archery… and Leggy’s no slouch, either,’ admitted Pippin. ‘Maybe Kili has a different sort of way about him.’

‘He does. So give him some time. He’ll get around to asking Tauriel out. Now, anything else, guys? Want to order some appetizers?’ asked Bofur.

‘Yeah. Let’s get a couple order of mozzarella sticks so we get a chance of having some with Leggy around… and a family order of seasoned fries,’ requested Frodo, after checking with everyone else.

‘Sure thing… I’ll get the orders placed and bring you a couple of pitchers of root beer and some glasses,’ said Bofur, giving them one last smile before heading over to one of the wait stations to tap the order into the computer.

Sam slumped in his seat, staring at the screen of his laptop. ‘Why do I have so much homework this week? Someone is obviously trying to make my life utter hell. Did you see the assignments?’

Frodo glanced at his calendar, checking the due dates he’d handwritten there. ‘Don’t talk to me about assignments. I have to work on that damn group project. And you know how much I love group projects.’

‘Oh, please don’t go on about what’s his face all night... please, Frodo,’ begged Merry. ‘You’re just gonna’ piss off Fili and Kili and we don’t want that.’

‘That’s cos there’s history there or something. Sides, if they want to take turns smacking Bolg around, I’m not going to stop them,’ muttered Frodo.

They all sighed sympathetically. Bolg, son of Azog was a bully. He was in one of Frodo’s classes and Frodo had to work with him in his small group. 

Fili and Kili knew Bolg from high school and had no time for him; he was repugnant back then and had mistaken Kili for easy prey. Once.

Still, they were completely genuine in their offer to remind Bolg it does no good to corner Kili or anyone he calls friend.

‘Anyway, Gimli said he’d help us with math and that’s what I really need to concentrate on,’ added Frodo, dropping the subject of Bolg, much to everyone else’s relief.

There was silence for a moment as they all pulled out the assignments they wanted to work on. Sam began tapping on his laptop immediately, Merry not far behind. Pippin had a text book propped up on the table and was reading it, frowning slightly.

Frodo looked up when Bofur came back with the pitchers of root beer and empty glasses. ‘Hey! Thanks, Bofur. We really appreciate it,’ said Frodo.

Sam stood up and took the pitchers off of Bofur’s tray and set them down on the table. Merry leaned over and grabbed the glasses and began distributing them.

Sam poured root beer into the glasses, then snagged a glass for himself, drinking some root beer and sighing happily.

Pippin took a sip from his glass, turning the page over as he did so.

The quiet was broken by Gimli walking into the restaurant, sliding his backpack off his shoulder and leaning it against the booth.

‘Did you save any root beer for me?’ asked Gimli, shaking his head mournfully.

‘Of course we did. We’re not going to cheat you out of your fair share,’ tsked Sam, handing Gimli a glass filled with root beer.

‘That’s my main dude,’ said Gimli, approvingly. He traded a quick grin with Sam before gulping down half his glass. ‘I was pretty thirsty. So… are we working on math tonight?’

‘It’s like the college version of ‘Pinky and the Brain,’’ murmured Merry, rolling his eyes.

‘Yeah?’ asked Pippin, lifting his eyes from his textbook and glancing over at Merry.

‘Yeah. ‘What are we doing tonight?’ ‘What we do every night… study math.’ And that’s the honest truth,’ explained Sam.

Everyone else snorted laughter and Gimli slid into the booth next to Pippin, pulling out some graph paper and notebook paper as he did so.

‘Uh oh. Gimli has the hardcore stuff out. We’re in trouble,’ said Merry, poking an elbow into Sam’s side.

‘Oof! Stop that, you great lummox!’ exclaimed Sam. 

‘Who needs help tonight? What are we going to go over?’ asked Gimli.

‘I do,’ said Frodo. ‘Algebra as always, Gimli.’

‘Me, too...’ added Sam with a sigh.

‘I have some trig, Gimli,’ said Merry, his face the picture of misery.

‘Not me!’ chirped Pippin happily. He patted his textbook. ‘Got to read some sociology stuff instead.’

Frerin came to the table at that moment with a huge pizza. He expertly slid it off the metal pan and onto the wooden cutting board he’d set on the table moments before.

‘Oh… that looks so good, Frerin!’ exclaimed Pippin. He closed his eyes and sniffed. ‘How many different kinds of cheese did you put in there?’

‘And… and are those mushrooms?’ cried Merry, gazing at the pizza with his mouth open.

‘They are mushrooms. I figured some spinach, mushrooms, garlic, four kinds of cheese, and the alfredo sauce would make a pretty good vegetarian pizza. Should I have added anything else?’ asked Frerin.

‘I like tomatoes but not everyone else does… some heirloom tomatoes would be nice… add a little colour besides the spinach,’ commented Sam.

Frerin nodded. ‘That could work. You guys will have to try it that way another time. Try this now, though. Tell me what you think.’ 

Frodo wielded the pizza cutter with skill, slicing evenly shaped pie pieces.

Sam took a bite and groaned, scooping up some melted cheese with his fingers.

‘This is really good… don’t know if the tomatoes are needed,’ commented Merry.

‘Yeah… and the mushrooms are great with it. Don’t take those off!’ implored Pippin.

‘Gimli, what do you think?’ asked Frodo, nibbling at the corner of his pizza.

‘Gimli, don’t eat all the pizza!’ cried a voice.

Everyone turned slightly to see Fili, Kili, and Legolas walking towards them.

‘I’m not the one who forgot the last time and didn’t leave any pizza for the rest of us,’ chided Gimli.

Kili flushed. ‘That was one time, Gimli! Geez! And I haven’t done anything like that since.’

‘This is true. There’s plenty left… Uncle Frerin has made more than enough…’ soothed Gimli.

‘Also, here’s a couple orders of mozzarella sticks and a family sized order of seasoned fries,’ interrupted Bofur, bringing them the rest of their order.

Legolas smiled happily. ‘Ooo! Mozz sticks! Thanks!’

Sam rolled his eyes as Legolas settled in next to Frodo and began munching on the mozzarella sticks.

Fili sat down next to Legolas and opened his backpack, pulling out a thick textbook and a folder.

Kili sat next to Gimli, opening up his backpack and pulling out a couple of textbooks and some thick binders.

Bofur looked over the table then took the empty pitcher. ‘I’ll bring you a refill. I have the feeling you’ll be here until close.’

‘Maybe after… I’ll close up after if need be,’ said Fili, quietly. He exchanged glances with Frerin.

‘All right. I might join you after I’m done cleaning the kitchen and putting things away for tomorrow. We don’t want Thorin having kittens,’ said Frerin with a smile.

Everyone chuckled. They knew that Thorin was mostly all bark and little bite; he was thrilled that they were there studying at least a couple times a week and he wasn’t going to do anything to endanger that pattern.

‘Thanks for the treat, Frerin… it’s damn good,’ said Merry.

Frerin’s smile broadened as everyone else chimed in and he turned back and headed into the kitchen. He didn’t want to distract them any longer and he wanted to start cleaning his work station.

Gimli opened up his algebra book. ‘OK, so who’s doing algebra tonight?’

Frodo, Sam, and Kili all raised their hands.

‘Who needs help with trig?’ asked Gimli.

‘Me,’ muttered Merry. He sighed again as he looked at his homework.

‘And geometry?’ asked Gimli, although he knew the answer by now.

‘That’s me,’ said Fili.

‘Me, too,’ interjected Legolas. ‘I am pretty sure I remember nothing of what the professor went over today in class.’

‘Don’t despair. I’ll help you figure it out,’ said Gimli, encouragingly.

Legolas nodded, opening up his textbook and pulling his assignment out of his folder.

‘OK, let’s do some algebra first and then we’ll move onto trig and geometry. You guys show me where you’re stuck and we’ll go from there,’ instructed Gimli.

‘Fair enough,’ agreed Frodo and everyone nodded as well.

Kili looked around. ‘Hey… where’s Arwen and Tauriel?’

‘They had to do something tonight. They said they’ll be here next time,’ said Frodo, gently.

Kili’s face fell. ‘Oh… OK. Well, I suppose I better concentrate on my math, anyway.’

‘Don’t worry, cousin. You’ll do well enough. The last test, you almost got an A… let’s see if you can do that this time around,’ said Gimli.

Kili nodded. ‘Right. So… algebra. Hey… any of that pizza still left?’

Pippin reached over and got a huge slice which he handed to Kili.

‘Sweet,’ murmured Kili before taking a bite out of it.

Gimli cleared his throat. ‘All right. Let’s start. Kili, show me what you’re working on… I think you’ve almost got the concept but need just a little more practice.’

**

In the back office, Thorin could hear the murmurs and gusts of laughter from time to time. He smiled to himself, wryly amused that he knew each voice, muffled though they were.

As he’d promised himself, he wouldn’t interfere with his family’s friendships. The drivers from the other restaurant were all around Fili and Kili’s age and Thorin didn’t have a single complaint about any of them.

They paid for their food, tipped well, were courteous to the staff, and even Dwalin had a soft spot for them. 

Thorin was thrilled to see Gimli slide into his tutoring role without a glitch; Gloin was beside himself and the palpable pride he took in his son made Thorin smile.

The only fly in the ointment was Thranduil’s son and here Thorin had to grimace and admit he had no cause for ill-will towards Legolas. Legolas had treated him with respect and caution the first time they’d met at the soft opening. He’d been kind to Thrain and good naturedly put up with Thrain’s questions.

Thorin knew his father could see much of Thranduil in his son and the feelings were bittersweet. Thrain wanted to get to know Thranduil’s son and re-establish ties with Thranduil as well. It was irony, perhaps, that both Thorin and Thranduil weren’t sure how to proceed.

Still. Legolas fit in with the entire group and Thorin told himself he needed to remember his promise of forgiveness and moving forward.

Thorin rubbed his eyes and shut the folder closed upon his desk. He needed to go home and sleep.

But first, and here, a smirk appeared on his face, giving him more than a passing resemblance to Kili.

First, he needed to go out and be ‘scary Thorin’ for a little while. 

Thorin snorted quiet laughter. It was good to be king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know Thorin lives to troll the ones he loves and/or cares for-- he's awfully fond of those pesky kids....


	9. Job Talk (The Joys of Delivering)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Merry has a bad night... and Sam, too.
> 
> In which information is shared.
> 
> In which gender and sexuality is discussed.

Merry threw his backpack into the booth at Durin’s with a frustrated snarl.

Kili raised his head in surprise; he’d never seen Merry this upset before. ‘What’s the matter, Merry?’

‘Sorry, Kili,’ muttered Merry, running his hand brusquely through his light brown curls. ‘I’m just upset about work right now.’

‘Is Thranduil being a git?’ asked Gimli, his voice light on purpose. He was looking over Kili’s homework with a slight frown of concentration but had raised his head to look at Merry.

Merry huffed a reluctant laugh. ‘No… he’s been fine, actually. Just had a bad night with tips, that’s all.’

‘Oh. Bad tip nights. That’s no fun at all,’ commiserated Fili, nodding his head at Merry. ‘One night, I barely cleared the minimum I’d set for my budget. I wasn’t happy.’

‘You have a budget?’ asked Frodo, who’d followed Merry in and had set his own backpack on the seat with more care.

‘Yeah. Gimli, Kili, and I share a house together. We split everything three ways and that helps but I still need to keep track of what I’m spending and all. So Gloin, Gimli’s dad, sat down with me and helped me create a budget. I am pretty good with sticking to it,’ explained Fili.

‘Do you think he’d sit down with me? Uncle Bilbo would but he’s so busy these days… and I don’t want to make a habit of panicking at the end of the month like I do right now,’ confessed Frodo.

‘I can ask him to stop by one study night, if you all would like. I think he’d be happy to help you set up your finances. He asks how we’re all doing, anyway,’ said Gimli. He handed Kili back his homework. ‘Not bad, Kee. Only three wrong. I’ve written some clues in so you can take a look and see where you need to correct those errors.’

‘Thanks, Gimli!’ exclaimed Kili, taking the homework with a pleased smile. ‘Three wrong is better than half wrong. I’m getting better with my math! Uncle Thorin was really pleased with my last test score… and mum was pretty happy, too.’

‘If he’d come by sometime, I’d really appreciate it. What about you guys?’ asked Frodo to Merry and Pippin who’d quietly slid into the booth next to Merry and was opening up his text book.

‘I’m in. I had to pay a couple of bills late last month and that didn’t look great for me,’ answered Pippin. He flushed slightly as Merry snickered at him.

‘I’d love to talk to him. I have a budget set up but I’d like him to look it over, if he would. Make sure it looks OK,’ asked Merry.

‘Sure. I’ll talk to da tomorrow and I’ll let you all know.’ Gimli looked around. ‘Is Legolas, Arwen and Tauriel coming tonight?’

‘Oh. Yeah. There’s this fancy thing with Thranduil so they can’t make it but Legolas said something about sneaking out when he could. He hates those functions,’ answered Frodo.

‘Oh.’ Gimli’s face fell. 

‘I bet he’ll be here in an hour. He’ll stay long enough so his dad’s happy and then he’ll make his excuses,’ said Fili.

‘You’re probably right. Hey, where’s Sam?’ asked Gimli.

‘He’s working on his car… the belt needed to be replaced. He almost ended up on the side of the highway. Luckily, he was able to get the car back to the restaurant. At around fifteen miles an hour,’ added Frodo.

‘Ugh. Car troubles and poor tips. The dark side to being a delivery driver,’ commented Gimli. 

‘So tell us what happened, Merry… if you want… we’ve all had those work nights,’ said Fili. ‘We can maybe lighten the load.’

Merry sighed as he opened up his math book and pulled his homework out of his folder. ‘So I had this delivery, right? And first of all, I spent about five minutes or so buzzing the door.’

Kili groaned. ‘Oh, _that_. I hate that. It’s not like we don’t need to get back to the restaurant or anything.’

‘Yeah. And finally, I get inside because another resident lets me in… and then I go upstairs and knock on the door. No answer. Another five minutes,’ continued Merry.

‘I’m not liking this story,’ interjected Gimli.

‘It gets better,’ warned Merry, rolling his eyes. ‘So I hear the buzzer from the _inside_ of the apartment and go back downstairs to see _another_ delivery driver outside the locked door. I open the door and ask him where he’s going. Turns out he’s going to the same apartment.’

Kili stared at Merry. ‘You’re joking, right? Like, this is one of your pranks.’

Merry shook his head. ‘I wish I could tell you I was. So we both go up to the apartment and knock and the door finally opens. The customer had ordered from two different Asian restaurants but said they’d only choose one.’

‘Is this the ‘Hunger Games’ version and I was unaware we were playing?’ asked Pippin, his mouth open.

‘Right? So they said they’d want this order and said what it was and it wasn’t mine. I just _looked_ at this customer and said, ‘you can cancel the order but call us. Don’t waste our time.’ And I left. Twenty minutes at that place,’ ended Merry.

‘Wow. No wonder you were so unhappy when you came in. Sorry, Merry,’ commiserated Fili.

‘Yeah. Wow, that wasn’t cool at all,’ agreed Gimli. ‘Really sorry that happened to you.’

‘Did I ever tell you guys the time I went to this place and the guy laughed at me when I asked about a tip from the change he got back?’ asked Kili.

Merry perked up. ‘Oh, that actually happened to you, too?’

‘Yeah. Dude was like, ‘no.’ and laughed. I wanted to kick his ass,’ said Kili.

‘Some apartments, I just know that I’m not going to get anything. Certain addresses, you know,’ said Merry.

‘Oh, yeah. And then there are the people who under tip which, OK… but it still sucks,’ added Fili.

‘And then there are the people who order a huge order and don’t tip. Or tip two bucks,’ put in Kili.

‘I had an order of around seventy dollars once. Didn’t get a tip,’ said Pippin, snorting his displeasure.

‘That would suck. Do you guys say anything?’ asked Gimli.

‘No… we aren’t supposed to. We’re to be professionals and all,’ answered Frodo. ‘Sometimes, though, I really want to.’

‘I just _look_ at them. Like… really? At least, the asshole ones,’ said Fili.

‘Yeah. I mean, some people are really embarrassed and they tip what they can. I’m like, yeah, I know how that is. So I just shrug my shoulders. Then I have those who are like, ‘dude, I’ll make it up to you _next_ time’ but these people don’t take into account there’s like, four of us and if they don’t order very often? Sure, whatever,’ said Kili, rolling his eyes.

‘I went to a place once and the person there was getting their hair done. Like, I know it costs some money to get this done… and they didn’t tip and on top of that, they said that it was the person doing their hair who was buying the food and they didn’t know if this person would tip or not,’ said Frodo.

‘Wait… so no tip from the person who’s getting an expensive hair style done and no tip from the stylist,’ clarified Gimli.

‘Yeah. I was thinking, ‘I don’t know what’s worse. You getting your hair done but not able to tip three bucks or your stylist who should know better not tipping at all. I was seriously pissed,’ admitted Frodo.

‘I would have been,’ agreed Gimli. ‘I mean, I know I have some great regulars who tip really well and there are a lot of people who tip well so it all averages out but geez. When it’s close to the end of the month and I have rent due and car insurance and all that… it’d be nice if people would remember tip money is our expense money.’

‘Yeah. Even though I get paid above minimum wage here, I know not everyone does who works in a restaurant so I really feel for others who have to depend on just their tips,’ said Frodo.

‘Really? You guys get paid above minimum?’ asked Kili, curiosity in his voice.

‘Yeah. Uncle Bilbo and Elrond insisted that we shouldn’t have to worry about making ends meet. So we get paid decently and we get uh… mileage and a decent share of the delivery fee. It helps cushion bad tip nights,’ said Frodo.

‘Huh. We get paid pretty well. I don’t think we get mileage but we get a nice bit of the delivery fee. Think we should ask Uncle Thorin about mileage reimbursement?’ asked Kili.

‘Maybe we should talk to Balin. He handles the bookkeeping after all… and Uncle Thorin would listen better to him, anyway. Unless we could get Uncle Frerin to back us up,’ suggested Fili.

‘What sort of mischief do you want to involve me in, now?’ asked Frerin, who’d come up behind them, quietly.

Fili grinned brightly. ‘We’re just comparing our perks to our friends down the way. They make more money than we do and it’s going to make me cry in my… root beer.’

Frerin’s grin widened and he and Fili looked exactly like uncle and nephew, their family resemblance striking.

‘You want me to go to bat for you with Thorin,’ said Frerin, who never was the dullest blade in the drawer.

‘Uh… maybe?’ asked Fili. ‘He would listen to you more than us.’

‘He’d listen to Balin more,’ put in Gimli. ‘Sorry, Frerin. You’re a little brother to him. And he gets stubborn.’

‘How much would it hurt us to get mileage reimbursement?’ asked Kili, setting aside his homework and reaching for a calculator.

Frerin frowned as he thought about it. ‘Not sure. Balin really would be the one you should talk to. He has all the numbers handy.’

Fili was about to open his mouth when the front door of Durin’s opened and Sam walked in, holding the remnants of a belt.

‘Ah. I see you fixed your little problem,’ commented Frodo, his mouth curling up as Sam snorted in response.

‘Look at this. No wonder I barely made it back to the store. It wasn’t too hard to fix. Thankfully, it was pretty easy,’ responded Sam, holding up the half torn belt for everyone to see.

‘Is your car running fine, now?’ asked Merry.

‘Runs like a dream. I think I need to look at the brakes, though...it’s about time,’ answered Sam. 

‘Ah, the never ending car repair dance,’ said Frerin, sympathetically.

‘Yeah. But at least we know how to fix our own cars. Could you imagine having go to go the shop every few months?’ asked Sam, shuddering.

‘Correction. _You_ know how to fix our cars. I look at it and make noises of distress,’ commented Pippin with a grin.

‘I’m with Pip on this one. I say, ‘Sam… help. It’s making these weird noises’ or ‘Sam, is there supposed to be steam coming from under the hood?’ and you say to me...’ trailed off Merry, his eyes sparkling.

‘’Trust a Brandybuck to not know what to do… leave off, Merry. I’ll handle it,’’ recited Sam, his own eyes sparkling and a grin twitching at the corners of his mouth.

‘Too right. Sam’s our man for car repair. And for making flowers grow. And for knocking our heads together when we need it,’ added Pippin, ruefully.

Frodo laughed. ‘This is true. I’ve seen all of this with my own eyes.’

‘Hey, Sam… you have a delivery story of tips gone wrong?’ asked Kili, his concentration diverted from correcting his homework to peering up at Sam.

‘Oh, geez. Uh...’ and here Sam turned pink from the tips of his ears to the apples of his cheeks.

Kili grinned, delighted. ‘Oh, this is going to be good.’

‘Tell, tell!’ demanded Pippin, leaning forward with an impish smirk.

Sam shuffled his feet. ‘Let’s just say that I wasn’t expecting to see a stripper pole in the middle of the living room, OK?’

Everyone stared at Sam before bursting out into loud guffaws.

‘Really, Sam? Only you!’ cried out Merry, clutching his sides.

‘Quit teasing, Sam. There’s got to be more to this story,’ implored Frerin, ruffling Sam’s golden-brown curls.

‘Oi! Lay off the hair, Frerin!’ squawked Sam, his face still pink.

‘Did you give it a go? One spin on the pole for fun?’ asked Fili, archly, raising his eyebrows.

‘No… did you… did you ask for a lesson?’ choked out Frodo before giving into another giggle fit.

Sam sighed and exchanged glances with Gimli who’d only smiled when Sam dropped his bombshell.

‘No and no,’ said Sam with as much dignity as he could pull together. ‘I most certainly did not. I thanked the person for their generous tip, gave them their food, and left.’

‘That’s our Sam. Always the gentleman,’ said Frodo, fondly, nudging Sam until he gave a reluctant smile.

‘That’s me,’ said Sam, stoutly. ‘Anyway, I didn’t want to lose such a great customer. Maybe next time, if the opportunity presents itself.’

‘Am I missing out on some great stories?’ cried a new voice.

‘Leggy!’ crowed Merry. ‘We’re trying to convince Sam to give the stripper pole a go!’

Legolas paused in the act of taking his backpack off, his eyes wide. ‘Wait… I really missed out on something, didn’t I?’ he said, his voice bewildered.

Gimli put a companionable arm around his shoulders. ‘You got here just in time, I think.’

Legolas grinned at Gimli. ‘That was the most boring dinner ever. Ever.’

Gimli raised an eyebrow. ‘Even worse than the last one? The one where your father decided he wanted to show pictures from his trip out west and they were all moose photos?’

Pippin spat out his root beer. ‘That… that wasn’t nice, Gimli. You have to warn a fellow before you say stuff like that.’

‘Sorry, Pip. I thought you heard about that one,’ apologized Gimli.

‘None of us have heard that one. What’s with this obsession with moose? Your dad has a thing for them or something,’ shuddered Kili.

Legolas shrugged. ‘He says they’re wonderful animals who are also fierce fighters and awe inspiring in their anger. I kind of tune out after that.’

‘Don’t blame you one bit. Here, saved you some mozz sticks again,’ said Gimli, moving over to make room for Legolas.

Legolas’ eyes lit up and he slid into the booth next to Gimli, looping an arm around his shoulders, resting his arm comfortably on top of Gimli’s.

Sam, Pippin, Merry, and Frodo all exchanged glances.

Kili, Fili, and Frerin looked at each other then dared to look at the others.

‘What? Is something wrong?’ asked Gimli, catching their stares.

Legolas cleared his throat. ‘No… nothing’s wrong… Hey, doesn’t Ori ever join us?’

Kili blinked at the abrupt change of subject. ‘Uh… sometimes? They’re really busy with helping run the social media side of things and the website. They graduated a couple years ago from college with their degree so they doesn’t need to sit with the rest of us.’

‘They’d come in and mutter over their laptop if you’d like them to,’ added Frerin. He shot Legolas an amused ‘I know what you’re doing’ look. 

‘That’d be nice… I’ve gotten to know most of the drivers here but I realized the other day that I only say hi to Ori in passing,’ said Legolas, blinking his eyes at Frerin.

Frerin only shook his head at Legolas. ‘I’ll pass the word along. I’m sure they’d like to join you but has been too shy to ask.’

‘Oh, geez. Now I feel pretty bad. I didn’t mean to exclude anyone!’ exclaimed Legolas.

Gimli moved his arm so he could rub circles on Legolas’ back. ‘It’s OK… Ori usually works then goes home to work on something for Thorin or they goes to the back office and talks to Balin about money stuff.’

Sam cleared his throat, looking embarrassed. ‘I… I notice you use ‘they’ and ‘them’ when you refer to Ori… I thought Ori was a guy?’

‘Ori is part of the GLBT community and within the Transgender community, specifically,’ said Frerin.

‘They’d known since they were in their pre-teens they were non-binary… meaning they don’t identify as male or female like a lot of people do. They prefer ‘genderqueer’ as their gender identity… and their pronouns are they and them instead of he and him,’ added Fili.

‘That’s pretty great. I’ve not heard of that before. I mean, I know transgender but non-binary… that’s new to me,’ put in Merry.

‘Yeah. What we know is gender is a spectrum, like sexuality… Ori rests somewhere on that spectrum, just not in a binary way,’ replied Fili.

‘You guys don’t mind?’ asked Sam. ‘Sorry. I don’t mean to sound offensive.’

‘You aren’t, Sam… no, we never minded. We love Ori as Ori, you know? So if you refer to them, please use their pronouns… they’d be thrilled you’re being so respectful of them,’ requested Frerin.

‘Of course! Thank you for letting me know,’ said Sam, Frodo, Merry, Pippin, and Legolas echoing agreement.

‘Still, don’t forget we’d love them to join us. Please, Frerin, ask them the next time you see them,’ pleaded Legolas, leaning back into Gimli’s touch.

‘I will. Why don’t you talk to Balin, Fili? As the heir to the restaurant, he’d appreciate your input,’ suggested Frerin.

Fili made a face. ‘I suppose I should… it’d be nice.. and if we can’t implement it right away, we could maybe figure out a timeline.’

Kili made a face as well. ‘See? That’s why he’s the one who’s inheriting the company. I almost fell asleep when he started using big words.’

Legolas laughed and traded looks with Gimli. ‘Hey… you still have time to look at my math? I’m pretty sure it’s OK but I’d be happier if you’d double check my work.’

‘Sure! I can do that.’ Gimli removed his hand from Legolas’ backside and shifted forward, readying his pencils.

Legolas frowned when he felt the warmth of Gimli’s hand leave his back but only sighed internally and got his homework out.

Frerin chuckled to himself as he walked away. He wondered how Nori’s betting pool was shaping up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These stories may or may not be based upon things that really happened to me as a delivery driver. *shifty eyes*
> 
> Also, please tip your driver. Delivery charge is not the tip. And when the weather's really bad?? Or it's a big order?? Dude.
> 
> We all know gender and sexuality is a spectrum. As a genderqueer person myself, I don't like boxes exactly but sometimes it helps to explain where I'm at on the spectrum. As an asexual person, the representation is kinda scarce so it's good to see that in fics, too. 
> 
> People are people, y'know? Love is Love, too.


	10. Thorin & Bilbo (with a side order of Sushi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Thorin expands his palate.
> 
> In which awkward conversation is made.
> 
> In which a date is planned.

Thorin had watched the friendship between his drivers and the drivers from Elendil grow. He’d grown fond of the happy go lucky Pippin and his exasperated cousin, Merry. Frodo had a good head on his shoulders and Legolas… Legolas wasn’t anything like Thranduil. For one thing, Legolas wasn’t afraid to show he had a sense of humour, nor was he afraid to act silly when the others did. 

Thranduil had stopped by a few times, spending some time in the kitchen with Frerin, the two of them concocting new recipes and laughing over jokes old and new. Thorin was happy that Frerin was happy again. Admittedly, a few of the dishes made their way onto the daily specials menu-- not that Thorin was going to let Thranduil know.

As far as him and Thranduil… well, it was better. They’d exchanged slightly awkward but sincere greetings when they saw each other. Thorin even essayed a small smile when he saw him and Thranduil returned it with one of his own. Perhaps they’d never have that easy friendship they used to have but at least the coldness and disdain had been set aside.

Thorin was feeling peckish so he decided to wander down to Elendil for a bite to eat. He’d grown fond of their noodle dishes, especially the curry ones. He thought a green curry dish would be just the thing.

‘I’m headed down to Elendil. I’ll be back in a while,’ announced Thorin to Frerin and Dis. 

Frerin smiled. ‘That green curry dish is calling your name, eh?’

‘Yeah. It’s really good. I like our noodle dishes but every now and then...’ Thorin trailed off.

‘I get that. Variety is the spice of life. Get it?’ hooted Frerin who then squawked as Dis pinched his side.

‘Thank you, sister mine,’ said Thorin gravely, biting the inside of his cheek.

Dis rolled her eyes. ‘Go on, you. Bring me back some spring rolls.’

‘Do I look like your delivery boy?’ asked Thorin, his lips tugging up into a teasing smile.

‘Yes,’ answered Dis, promptly, her dark eyes sparkling with humour. 

‘I see how it is. Now we all know who really runs the company,’ pronounced Thorin.

‘We’ve always known that, laddie! Bring me back some hot and sour soup!’ requested Balin from his office.

Thorin’s shoulders slumped as Frerin collapsed in giggles against the workstation and Dis leaned against him, one hand held up to her mouth as she tried to stifle her own laughter.

‘Fine… fine, the worm will turn, mark my words,’ warned Thorin, mock stern. He straightened his shoulders, trying to look as majestic as possible as he strode towards the front of the restaurant, ignoring Dwalin’s cat calls from the bar area.

**

‘Bilbo, I think someone came into the restaurant,’ remarked Elrond. He was studying the alcohol list and ticking off items with a pencil.

Bilbo eyed Elrond. ‘And?’

‘Could you please see who it is? I’d go but I want to make sure I’m not double ordering anything and I think we need more of Dain’s ales but I want to check the storage area,’ replied Elrond.

‘Where’s Thranduil?’ asked Bilbo, getting up from behind his desk and heading towards the door.

‘He went to the restaurant supply store to pick up some more items that Strider needed,’ replied Elrond.

‘Oh, that’s right! Alright, I’ll go see if Strider needs any help,’ said Bilbo.

When Bilbo went up front, he saw that Thorin was seated at the sushi bar, chatting with Strider. Bilbo marveled at the skill Strider had at making people feel at ease. Thorin usually didn’t smile as much and he certainly didn’t laugh as much, either.

‘Oh, hey, Bilbo! Thorin was giving me blackmail material,’ said Strider with a grin.

Bilbo grinned back. ‘Blackmail material?’ he asked Thorin, raising his eyebrows.

‘Yes. Seeing as Gimli and Legolas are constant companions… thought I could pass on some stories that Strider could share,’ said Thorin, still smiling.

‘I wasn’t aware they were that close,’ commented Bilbo, sitting on the seat next to Thorin.

‘You haven’t heard about the stealth braiding yet?’ asked Thorin.

Strider cackled. ‘Oh, do tell!’ he encouraged.

‘What exactly _is_ stealth braiding?’ asked Bilbo.

‘That’s when Gimli braids Legolas’ hair without him knowing it. It’s happened a few times, now. Legolas has fallen asleep during a couple of their all night study sessions and he wakes up to find his hair neatly french braided. Or put up in a ponytail. Mostly braided, though,’ explained Thorin.

‘How does he know it’s Gimli? Could have been any of them,’ pointed out Bilbo.

‘Fili braids his hair back but doesn’t know how to do french braids. Kili absolutely refuses to braid anyone’s hair, including his own. Samwise knows how but he wouldn’t touch Legolas’ hair and Merry and Pippin wouldn’t know how if their life depended upon it. And Frodo can do a very nice french braid but since Gimli started it, he doesn’t want to interfere,’ said Thorin.

‘Interfere in what?’ asked Bilbo.

‘Well, it’s my thought that there’s something going on between the two of them but neither have made the first move,’ said Thorin.

‘Ohhhh…. is it because of restaurant rivalry?’ asked Strider, plating a sushi roll and then pushing it towards Thorin.

‘Oh, go on, you must try at least one of Strider’s creations,’ urged Bilbo, smiling at Thorin’s look of dismay.

Thorin sighed and then gingerly grasped one of the rolls between his fingers. ‘No… not because of restaurant rivalry. I’d like to think Thranduil and I have laid that to rest,’ he said softly.

‘You both have done a lovely job with that. I haven’t seen Thranduil smile so much in years. Thank you,’ said Bilbo, smiling and gazing into Thorin’s eyes.

Strider coughed politely and Thorin and Bilbo jerked back from one another. ‘Why don’t you try that before it falls apart?’ he suggested.

‘Right,’ said Thorin, a faint flush on his cheekbones. He put the roll in his mouth and chewed, looking resigned.

Bilbo sniggered when Thorin’s eyes went wide and he reached for another roll.

Thorin ignored him and chewed slower, his eyes half-closing as the different flavours hit his senses.

‘I think it’s done a lot of good. Legolas is free to get to know your family without past history hindering things. And Thranduil can put things behind him even more. He had a hard time with his guilt and grief,’ said Bilbo.

‘I didn’t make it easy for him,’ admitted Thorin. ‘I was too angry and it was easy to focus on one little thing… and something that could have put him at great risk without any surety of success. That was small of me.’

‘We all make mistakes. And it’s hard to see things clearly when we’re right in the middle of it. I’ve had this ongoing feud with some members of my family for years. I should be able to see it clearly but I still get caught up in things from time to time,’ said Bilbo, ruefully.

‘Hey. Threatening to take away your ancestral home is something to get angry about,’ protested Strider.

Bilbo shrugged. ‘Well. I still should know to take a step back and fight with a clear head.’

‘I’m working on that, myself,’ agreed Thorin with a rueful smile.

‘Did you want to order something? I’m sorry,’ apologized Bilbo.

‘Oh! It’s OK… Strider started chatting to me and then you came up and… it really is fine. I have a few things I need to order, anyway,’ said Thorin.

‘A few things? You’re not eating them all yourself, are you?’ asked Bilbo, curiously.

‘No, these are for other people at our restaurant. Undeserving leeches,’ teased Thorin.

‘So you’re really just the errand boy over there, eh?’ laughed Bilbo.

Thorin stared at him and then chortled. ‘Something like that, yeah.’

‘How are things going, then? The restaurant doing all right?’ asked Bilbo, carefully. He didn’t want Thorin to think he was being overly nosy.

‘It’s going well. We’re thinking of another location maybe another year or two down the road. We don’t want to grow too fast,’ said Thorin.

‘No… and you don’t want to lose ground. I know your delivery service is popular, too. I see your drivers coming and going. Your pizza must be popular. I’ve seen quite a few pizza boxes going out,’ said Bilbo.

‘The pizza is one of our best sellers. Our party packs doing well, too,’ said Thorin.

‘Oh, what is that?’ asked Strider, sliding another plate of rolls towards Thorin.

Thorin reached for a roll without thinking twice; Bilbo and Strider exchanged triumphant, amused looks.

‘It’s a family pack, really. A couple of large pizzas, choice of chicken wings, breadsticks, or mozarella sticks, and two two-liter pops. When it’s game day, no matter the team, we sell a lot of them,’ explained Thorin.

‘That sounds really good. I imagine it’s a pretty good deal,’ said Bilbo.

‘It is. We priced it so families can order it any night, not just for special occasions,’ said Thorin.

‘Frodo raves about your pasta dishes. He brought over this one that had basil in it… Elrond and I finished it in no time flat,’ confessed Bilbo.

‘I’ll pass the word along to Frerin. He’ll be pleased,’ said Thorin. He glanced over at Strider. ‘I never thought I’d ever say that I enjoyed eating sushi. You truly are an artist. Kili says he wants to drag the rest of us down to try some rolls. I’ll vouch for them.’

Strider smiled. ‘That’s great! And thank you. It’s always a pleasure to introduce sushi to people who might not otherwise try it.’

‘Do you ever get time away?’ asked Thorin, turning to Bilbo.

‘Sometimes,’ said Bilbo with a wry smile. ‘Between this place and the company, I’m pretty busy. And of course, there’s Frodo and the lads. There really isn’t a dull moment.’

‘That sounds familiar… I wouldn’t know what a dull moment was if it bit me in the ass,’ muttered Thorin. 

‘Why do you ask?’ asked Bilbo, tilting his head to one side and regarding Thorin with dark green moss eyes, bright with curiosity.

Thorin was saved from answering as his order was brought to him by a waiter, everything neatly packaged in a paper bag.

‘Perhaps you’d have time to go out for a drink,’ suggested Thorin. He gave his credit card to the waiter who ran it through the machine by Strider’s sushi station.

‘I...’ Bilbo paused and looked at Thorin closely, seeing the deep-seated nervousness and anxiety behind Thorin’s smooth facade.

‘Let me check my calendar. I’ll walk down your way and coordinate a time when we’d both be available,’ offered Bilbo, hoping he didn’t sound as stilted as he thought he did.

Thorin smiled warmly as he signed the receipt and took his credit card back, putting it into his wallet. ‘Whenever you have the time. I better get the food back to the rest of my spoiled office people. Thanks, Strider. I’ll encourage Kili to come down soon.’

Strider nodded. ‘Fantastic. I’ll look forward to it.’

Thorin gave one last smile, directing it to Bilbo, and left with the paper bag held carefully in his hands.

There was a slight noise and Elrond walked towards them, clipboard in hand. Strider coughed when Elrond said, brightly, ‘So. Did I miss anything?’

Bilbo blushed a brilliant red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awkward!Thorin is my favourite sort of Thorin. Emotionally constipated!Thorin is also another favourite. Look, it's nice to see someone else who really is like, 'can't this be any easier cos I have to actually use words & words are scary.' 
> 
> *pets Thorin*


	11. Gimli & Legolas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which stealth braiding happens.
> 
> In which family is redefined.
> 
> In which Legolas makes his move.

Legolas was snoring.

Gimli hummed quietly as he plaited a small braid in Legolas’ fair hair. It hung behind his ear when it was done.

Frodo and Sam exchanged amused looks. Pippin had covered his mouth with his hand to stifle his giggles while Merry just rolled his eyes.

‘That’s a nice one,’ commented Tauriel, leaning against Kili.

Kili smiled. ‘Don’t you have any ribbon to tie that off with?’ 

‘Nah. It’s meant to gradually undo itself,’ replied Gimli. He turned to Fili’s homework and frowned down at it.

‘What? Did I switch the formula again?’ asked Fili, aggravated.

‘I think you totally forgot the negative numbers. The whole thing needs to be done over. Problem six, Fee,’ said Gimli, kindly.

‘Damn it,’ muttered Fili. He huffed as he took his homework from Gimli and stared at the problem. ‘What the… how did I manage to get _that_ answer?’

‘You tell me,’ said Gimli with a grin. ‘But I imagine if you hadn’t forgotten those were negative numbers, your formula would make more sense.’

‘You’re right. Let me correct this and I’ll have you take a look at it again,’ said Fili, erasing his mistakes.

‘Why is he so tired?’ asked Kili, pointing at Legolas who’d only shifted slightly when Gimli had set the braid against his ear.

‘He’s been working on his final paper. He stayed up half the night and then went to class and then worked and then wanted to study with us,’ answered Sam. ‘He should have gone home and got some sleep.’

Arwen shook her head. ‘Good thing Strider is working tonight. He’ll drive Legolas home and make sure he gets into bed OK.’

‘Isn’t that out of his way?’ asked Gimli. ‘You two live together in the southern part of the city. Legolas lives up north.’

‘It’s no trouble. We’d rather he sleep and not try to drive when he’s too tired. We don’t want anything to happen to him,’ answered Arwen. She gently ran her hand down Legolas’ back.

‘Well, I could take him home,’ said Gimli, gruffly. ‘He doesn’t live too far from me. Or he could crash on the couch in the living room. Right, Fee, Kee?’ 

Kili and Fili exchanged looks and communicated with each other non-verbally in the way they had.

‘That’s no problem at all, Gimli. Legs can sleep on our nice, comfortable pull out couch. We have plenty of blankets and pillows,’ answered Fili.

‘You’ll have to wake him up in the morning for class, though. I don’t have class until early afternoon and neither does Fee, tomorrow. Legs has class at nine,’ reminded Kili.

‘How did it evolve into all of us knowing each other’s class schedules and addresses?’ wondered Merry.

‘Does it matter?’ asked Pippin, giving Merry a puzzled look.

‘Oh, not at all! It’s nice to keep track of friends. Just… isn’t it odd? We all know each other’s birthdays and addresses and classes… we hang out for fun… we do homework together… we eat a lot of meals together… you’d think we were family,’ continued Merry.

‘Well, aren’t we, in a way?’ asked Pippin.

‘What? Family?’ asked Merry.

‘Yeah. I mean… family doesn’t have to be flesh and blood, you know,’ said Pippin. ‘Family can be whomever is important to you... people who love you for you… that sort of thing.’

‘Uncle Bilbo says that family isn’t limited by blood ties. And that the worst families are bound by blood ties,’ added Frodo.

‘Strider says that Bilbo is family to him… as well as Thranduil and my father,’ commented Arwen. ‘He says that he was lucky to have that many adults to care for him when his mother was dying.’

Everyone all nodded; they knew about Strider and his ties to the owners of Elendil.

‘I like the idea of having whomever I please to call family,’ said Kili. ‘I’m lucky to have the family I have but...’ he paused and glanced at Tauriel.

‘Some of us aren’t,’ summed up Tauriel, crisply. ‘This is the closest to family I’ve ever had and I’m the happiest I’ve ever been. I’d never dreamed I’d have something like this.’

‘We’re glad you’re with us, too,’ said Arwen, squeezing Tauriel’s arm, gently.

‘Sorry you had to have such an awful family,’ murmured Gimli. ‘We’ll make it up to you.’

Tauriel smiled broadly, her hazel eyes twinkling. ‘You already have, Gimli.’

‘I’m glad, Tauriel,’ said Gimli. ‘I guess I’d say we’re all family. Or something like.’

‘Well, double family in some cases. Merry and I are cousins… along with Frodo, there,’ reminded Pippin.

‘That’s right. So we’re like family plus or something,’ added Frodo with a grin.

Sam rolled his eyes. ‘Does that mean we get a family discount whenever we eat out?’

‘We better. We eat enough for four families,’ said Merry with a laugh.

‘So… Gimli… when are you going to ask Legs out?’ asked Pippin, watching as Gimli started braiding another strand of Legolas’ hair.

‘Wait… what?’ asked Gimli.

‘Wait… Gimli wants to date Legolas?’ cried Kili.

‘How come you didn’t tell us?’ asked Fili, aggrieved.

‘Would you stop?! There is no dating. No asking. I haven’t done anything,’ said Gimli, firmly. He concentrated on braiding Legolas’ hair.

Frodo and Sam frowned at Pippin who shrunk against his seat.

‘Sorry, Gimli. I… never mind,’ muttered Pippin, picking up his text book and holding it in front of his face.

Gimli shook his head. ‘OK, so let’s finish up for the night. I have to get sleeping beauty home and tuck him into bed.’

**

Legolas rolled over and levered himself up on his elbows. ‘What the… where am I?’ 

‘Hey… you’re at our home. You were dead tired last night. I don’t think you woke up at all when we carried you inside and put you on the couch,’ said Gimli, sitting in the chair nearest the pull out couch.

‘I’m sorry… I was so tired… I really pushed it. Thanks for bringing me, here,’ said Legolas.

‘You’re welcome. Thought I better wake you up so you can take a quick shower. I can drop you off at the store so you can get your car and get to class,’ offered Gimli.

‘Wow. I should fall asleep more often,’ teased Legolas. ‘I really appreciate the pampering. A quick shower would be great if that’s not too much trouble.’

‘Nah. We have plenty of clean towels and plenty of soap and shampoo. Even conditioner, if you’d like. It’s seven thirty so I wanted to wake you in plenty of time so you didn’t feel like you had to rush,’ replied Gimli.

‘Where is everyone else?’ asked Legolas, standing up and stretching. Gimli averted his eyes as Legolas’ shirt rode up and exposed his lean stomach.

‘Kee and Fee are sleeping. They don’t have class until later. I told them I’d wake up early and get you going so you can get to your class at nine,’ answered Gimli.

Legolas ran his fingers through his hair and made a noise of amusement as his fingers tugged at the remnants of the braid by his ear. ‘Who keeps braiding my hair?’

‘Do you mind?’ asked Gimli, not quite meeting Legolas’ eyes.

‘Nah. They’re actually really nice and sometimes, I just leave them in… they always manage to undo themselves by the end of the day, though,’ commented Legolas.

‘Oh,’ said Gimli, a wide smile on his face. 

‘You know, if there was a ponytail binder or something, they’d stay in longer… then I wouldn’t have to worry about them falling out,’ suggested Legolas, peeking over at Gimli.

‘Um… I’ll take that under advisement,’ muttered Gimli, turning bright red. ‘Here, why don’t we get things set up for your shower? I don’t want you to have to worry about being marked tardy.’

Legolas merely smiled. He followed Gimli up the stairs to the bathroom where Gimli retrieved a clean towel from the linen closet.

‘Here’s the shampoos and conditioners… and the soaps. Feel free to use whatever you like. Here’s a wash cloth, too,’ added Gimli, grabbing a clean washcloth from the stack on the back of the toilet.

‘Thanks. I think I’m set… unless you want to scrub my back,’ said Legolas, archly. He raised his eyebrows and gave Gimli a heated look.

Gimli swallowed, hard. ‘I… don’t tease, Legolas,’ he whispered, clutching the washcloth in his hands like a heroine in a Victorian novel holding her handkerchief.

‘I would not,’ said Legolas with grave dignity. ‘That would be cruel… and I...’ Here, Legolas looked down and then back up, squaring the lines of his shoulders and firming his lips. 

‘What is it?’ asked Gimli. ‘Is there something you wish to tell me?’

‘I’m not good at this… I mean… I’d like to go out with you, sometime, Gimli,’ blurted out Legolas, his fair skin pinkening.

‘You’d like to… go out… on a date?’ asked Gimli, his voice rising. He winced and gazed at Legolas with trepidation and anticipation.

‘Yeah… I would… that is… if you’d like to go out with me?’ asked Legolas, staring back at Gimli with bravado.

Gimli sat down on the toilet seat, looking up at Legolas, bewildered. ‘I don’t get it… why would you want to go out with me?’

‘Why wouldn’t I?’ asked Legolas in turn, sitting across from him, perched on the ledge of the bathtub.

‘I mean… look at you… you’re… and I’m...’ Gimli shook his head. ‘I’m a short ginger with tattoos up and down my arms. I’m no great beauty.’

‘I didn’t ask you to be one,’ said Legolas, his brow wrinkling. ‘Sides, I like your tattoos. And your red hair. And… I think you’re being mean to yourself.’

Gimli barked out laughter. ‘Maybe. But have you looked at yourself in the mirror, lately? You could date anyone you want.’

‘Fine. And I want to date _you_ ,’ stressed Legolas.

Gimli shook his head. ‘You’re daft.’

Legolas grinned. ‘I might be but… would you like to go out? Maybe to see a movie or get something to eat?’ he asked, softly. He leaned forward and took one of Gimli’s hands.

Gimli curled his fingers around Legolas’ fingers, smiling slightly as his thick fingers completely engulfed Legolas’ slim ones. ‘A movie might be nice. I haven’t seen one in a long time.’

‘That… that’s great!’ cried Legolas. ‘Let’s compare schedules and see if we could go this week or next.’

‘OK.’ Gimli’s smile widened. ‘I think we can figure something out.’

‘Good!’ cried a voice from behind the closed door, in the hallway. Gimli recognized it as Kili’s.

‘Kee!’ yelled Gimli.

‘I’ve had to go pee for, like, forever and had to wait until you made up your mind, you big ol’ fool,’ said Kili back, his voice raised.

Gimli blushed a deep brick red.

Legolas chuckled. He then bent over and touched the side of Gimli’s face with his fingers. ‘We’d better let Kili use the bathroom… I’ll take a quick shower and then if you can drop me off at the restaurant so I can get my car and stop at home quick before school, that’d be great.’

‘Yeah… we can do that,’ breathed Gimli.

He stared at Legolas for a long moment.

‘GUYS!!!!’ cried Kili, making them both jump.

Gimli stood up and walked to the door, opening it to find a distressed looking Kili, half bent over with his legs tight together.

‘About time. There was about to be a puddle on the floor. A _yellow_ one,’ hissed Kili, darting past him and into the bathroom.

Gimli grinned to himself. Wait for it…

‘Leggy!!!! Get outta’ here!’ came Kili’s aggrieved cry.

Legolas strolled out, all too pleased with himself, barely wincing as the bathroom door was closed behind him.

‘On second thought, why don’t you just drop me off at the restaurant. I’ll get my car and take a quick shower at home and then get my ass to class,’ suggested Legolas.

‘Are you sure?’ asked Gimli.

‘Yeah. But… text me later with your schedule, OK? I’d like to see when we could get together,’ continued Legolas. He smiled again at Gimli, taking his hand in his.

‘I will. C’mon… let’s get you to your car, then,’ said Gimli, twining his fingers with Legolas and walking down the stairs, not letting go.

Legolas didn’t seem to want to let go either, holding on and only getting go when they got into Gimli’s jeep.

‘Thanks for taking care of me last night,’ said Legolas.

‘You’re welcome,’ said Gimli, giving him a quick smile before starting up the engine.

 

They drove back to the restaurant in silence, Legolas thanking him again before getting into his own car and driving off.

Gimli sighed and then drove back home, a smile on his face. A date with Legolas was something he’d not expected to happen, ever. He felt like he was floating on air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stealth braiding is a thing. 
> 
> OK, we shall make it a thing... who's first?? 
> 
> Also, Legolas, you sly fox you!


	12. Kili & Tauriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sigrid comes to visit.
> 
> In which movies that make you cry are discussed.
> 
> In which Thorin surprises everyone.

‘So what do you think of Gimli and Legolas dating?’ asked Tauriel. She’d twisted slightly to look at Kili’s face from her original position.

Kili ran his fingers through her long, dark red hair before answering. ‘I think it’s great. Gimli has always been open about his sexuality. He’s never had to worry about us rejecting him because we didn’t care. We just wanted him to find a nice guy.’

Tauriel smiled. ‘That’s really nice. I’ve never known families who could be like that, until I met Arwen’s and now yours. Everyone is pretty cool about their kids.’

‘We’re all lucky. I mean… I’m not going to divulge cos it’s not mine to do so but not everyone is, uh, heterosexual… I mean, Gimli isn’t but there are others in our family… we just don’t care about that. Gender, either, for that matter,’ added Kili.

Tauriel sat up. ‘You mean you have transgender family members?’

‘Um… kind of? We have nonbinary ones. And, I think there was an aunt or uncle who was transgender but I can’t remember whom right now. Uncle would know… either of them, actually,’ answered Kili. He sat back to gaze at Tauriel.

‘Wow. I think that’s great. One of my best friends is transgender. She has the total support of her family but she was so afraid to talk to them about it. She’s actually going to come for a visit in the next couple of weeks. I was hoping you’d like to meet her,’ said Tauriel.

‘I’d love to,’ said Kili, warmly. ‘What’s her name?’

‘Sigrid. She’s adorable. She is the oldest of three and she lives in my old hometown. She’s thinking of moving here because I’ve raved about it so much… and her dad would like her to live where she can be surrounded by friends,’ answered Tauriel.

‘Sure. Do you want her to meet just Fee and I at first? And then maybe a small get together? The study group to begin with?’ asked Kili.

‘That’s a great idea! We could have dinner together and then, maybe, get together with all of you guys in a couple nights after that?’ asked Tauriel, putting her hand on Kili’s knee.

‘Whatever she’d be most comfortable with, Tauriel. Don’t want her overwhelmed. She’s to feel welcomed, not ambushed,’ commented Kili with a grin. He covered her hand with his own, twining their fingers together.

Tauriel laughed. ‘I’ll email her tonight… see what she thinks. Who knows? She might want to spend every day with all of you and then what?’

‘Then we have an awesome new friend,’ answered Kili, squeezing Tauriel’s fingers gently for emphasis. 

Tauriel leaned over and kissed Kili, a long, lingering kiss that had Kili wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight against him at the end.

‘You’re pretty awesome yourself, Kee,’ whispered Tauriel, giving him one last kiss.

‘Are you going to work tonight? I have a five day shift coming up,’ said Kili, groaning slightly as he sat up.

‘No… I have tonight off but I’ll be working the next six days. Sigrid is going to be in town for a week after that and I took four days off from work. Thus the six day stretch,’ explained Tauriel.

‘Yeah, that makes sense. OK, then. I better head to class. But yeah, email Sigrid. Tell her she’s more than welcome to hang out with us… and let me know what she’d like to do, OK?’ asked Kili.

‘I will. Talk to you later, then. Text me if you have time tonight,’ said Tauriel, gathering up her purse and book bag.

‘I will… did you want to spend the weekend at my place?’ asked Kili.

Tauriel grinned. ‘You just want me to freak out Fee again,’ she admonished.

‘Hah. It was satisfying to see his face when you were walking around with your towel on. And singing into your hairbrush,’ said Kili, a wide grin on his face.

‘Pfft. Evil man. I think so. I’ll be at my place once Sigrid is here so, yeah… I can stay over for the weekend,’ decided Tauriel.

‘Awesome! OK, I’ll text you in between delivery runs,’ promised Kili.

Tauriel waved good bye and walked to her car. Kili grabbed his backpack and got up. He needed to drop his stuff at home and get ready for work.

**

‘Sigrid… would you like another slice of pizza?’ asked Tauriel.

‘Oh, god. No. I couldn’t eat another bite… this was so so good, though. I think I made a fool of myself,’ murmured Sigrid, putting a hand on her stomach. She grinned happily at Tauriel.

‘I think we _all_ made fools of ourselves. Frerin outdid himself tonight with the pizza toppings,’ commented Fili. He tipped his head back to stare at his uncle who was standing right behind him.

‘I’m glad you liked it,’ said Frerin, his wide grin showing his dimples.

‘Liked it if spread thin, uncle. It was… it was fabulous!’ exclaimed Kili. He waved his arms around, almost smacking Gimli in the side of his head.

‘Hey! Watch it!’ cried Gimli, ducking his head to one side just in time. 

‘Sorry, Gimli!’ apologized Kili. 

‘Oh, go ahead and smack him a little,’ urged Legolas, leaning over to rub his cheek against Gimli’s. ‘He likes that.’

Gimli turned bright red but snorted and rolled his eyes.

Legolas grinned happily and nudged Gimli again.

‘I think the sugar ratio in the pop has mysteriously gone up again,’ commented Pippin. ‘What do you think?’

‘I think you’re right, Pip. Lots of sugar. Makes people extra syrupy sweet or something,’ agreed Merry, squinting accusingly at Legolas.

Frodo snickered and Sam rolled his eyes. 

‘Something’s in the drinks. I’m gonna get diabetes from all the sugar,’ added Sam.

Legolas stuck his nose in the air. ‘Go ahead and make fun all you want. You’re just jealous that I have found true love.’

‘Oh, who’s the one responsible for allowing Legolas to binge watch Disney movies again?’ demanded Sam.

‘I’m the guilty party. I thought it’d be nice if we watched some classics,’ confessed Gimli.

‘Oh! You like Disney movies?’ asked Sigrid, leaning forward.

‘Yes. All kinds of Disney movies. We really like ‘Lilo and Stitch’ and ‘The Princess Frog’ and ‘The Aristocats,’’ answered Gimli.

Legolas started to hum, ‘Everybody Wants to be a Cat,’ his smile growing wider as Merry and Pippin start singing the song.

‘Do you like Pixar movies?’ asked Sigrid.

‘I like Pixar movies,’ put in Fili.

‘You do? Which one is your favourite?’ asked Sigrid.

‘Oh… that’s hard to choose. I don’t know if I have a favourite but I really liked ‘Up,’’ replied Fili.

‘He cried after the opening scene was done,’ whispered Kili.

‘I did, too! I just… it broke my heart and oh my goodness, I was a mess,’ said Sigrid, laughing a little. ‘I know I’d better bring my kleenex to a Pixar movie.’

‘That’s the truth!’ agreed Fili. ‘Kili cried during Toy Story 3, at the end.’

‘Hey!’ exclaimed Kili.

Tauriel tsked. ‘What, can’t show your softer side, Kee?’

‘No! I totally can… I also cried a little during ‘Finding Nemo,’’ answered Kili.

‘OK. Let’s take a small poll. Who here did _not_ cry during a Pixar movie?’ asked Frerin. He looked around; no one raised their hand.

‘Well, guess we all know we’re big ol’ softies,’ commented Gimli.

‘Hey… did Thorin ever cry during a Pixar movie?’ asked Merry.

‘I can neither confirm nor deny that, mostly cos I want to still be breathing tomorrow,’ answered Frerin with a wry smile.

‘Awww… c’mon, Uncle Frerin… how bad could it be if you told us?’ asked Kili.

‘So so bad,’ answered Frerin, shuddering.

‘I bet he cries buckets. I bet he cries so much, he goes through three hankies,’ guessed Pippin. 

‘I bet he cries so much, he makes his popcorn soggy,’ added Merry.

‘I bet he cries so much, the other people in the theater tell him to hush,’ said Sam, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth.

‘I bet he cries so much, you want to pat his back and go, ‘there there,’’ said Frodo, snickering.

‘I bet he cries so much, his nose gets redder than Rudolph’s,’ said Tauriel.

Sigrid giggled. ‘Is Thorin supposed to be a real tough guy? He sounds like he is.’

‘Oh, he’s something else,’ answered Legolas. ‘He is a pretty tough guy but I think he has the mushy insides of a… of a marshmallow.’

Gimli stared at Legolas for a moment and then fell against him, laughing. ‘Thorin! A marshmallow? Oh, no… that’s...’

‘That’s so wrong,’ murmured Arwen. She gave them all a wicked smile. ‘Thorin is more like caramel. Or taffy.’

Fili goggled at Arwen for a moment, his eyes wide and then he put his hands over his mouth, his face turning red.

‘Fee! Breathe!’ commanded Kili, thwacking his brother on the back, hard.

‘I can’t… I can’t… I can’t feel my feet,’ cried Fili, taking a gasping breath.

‘How does study night evolve into this?’ asked Gimli, staring at Fili and giving Arwen a side-eyed look of amazement.

‘Dunno. First rule of study night is you don’t talk about study night,’ said Frodo, solemnly.

‘Second rule is you don’t talk about study night,’ put in Pippin, giggling.

‘You guys are hopeless. Just hopeless. This must be your relief that finals are done, that’s all I can think of for you acting as goofy as a pile of puppies,’ said Gimli, shaking his head.

‘Woof!’ exclaimed Merry, nudging Pippin with his elbow.

‘Don’t encourage them,’ said Frerin, mildly. His dimples at the corner of his mouth creased appealingly.

There was a soft cough and everyone’s heads whipped around to see Thorin leaning against the wall, looking far too amused for anyone’s good.

‘How… how long have you been there?’ asked Kili, apparently deciding to take one for the team.

Thorin smiled. ‘Wouldn’t you like to know?’ he answered.

Merry tipped his head to one side. ‘So…. do you cry at Pixar movies?’

Everyone goggled at Merry and then turned to stare at Thorin.

‘If I told you, I’d have to kill you,’ smirked Thorin. He glanced at Frerin who paled significantly.

‘Hey. I didn’t say anything. Not a word about… ‘Up’ or ‘Monsters, Inc.’ You know, that scene at the end with Boo and Sully...’ trailed off Frerin.

Thorin rolled his eyes. ‘Thanks… thanks, tons.’

‘I always hoped that I’d see Sully reunited with Boo,’ said Gimli. Legolas ran his fingers through Gimli’s hair and smiled at him.

‘Me, too. I wonder if that’ll ever happen,’ mused Pippin.

‘Maybe. Nice to know that you get misty eyed, too, Thorin,’ said Frodo with a grin. ‘Us mere mortals can’t compete, of course.’

Thorin shook his head but then his eyes were caught by the braids in Gimli’s hair.

‘Uh… who did that?’ asked Thorin, pointing at the elegantly braided hair.

‘Legolas… he really knows how to braid… he does his own every morning,’ said Gimli, proudly. 

‘It’s… really nice. I’ve thought of braiding mine but thought it might look a little ridiculous. But I could be wrong about that,’ said Thorin.

‘Were you thinking simple braids or something more fancy?’ asked Legolas.

‘I wasn’t thinking of anything fancy… I’d like to do the braiding myself, if I could,’ said Thorin. 

‘Well, I could show you a simple braid that would keep your hair out of the way during the day and you could do yourself in about ten minutes,’ offered Legolas.

‘That sounds like it’d be perfect. When would you like to schedule some time?’ asked Thorin.

Legolas shrugged. ‘How about now? I don’t have any assignments to do… and I have the time if you have the time.’

‘Sure,’ said Thorin. He pulled up a chair and sat down, looking up at Legolas expectantly.

‘Am I really seeing this?’ muttered Fili to Kili.

‘Yup. But just in case, I’m videotaping this,’ muttered Kili back, his phone held up and recording.

Gimli’s lips twitched but he didn’t say anything.

‘So… let’s start by… uh, anyone have a brush on them?’ asked Legolas.

Sigrid rummaged through her purse. ‘Here… will this do?’ she asked, holding up a large brush.

‘That’ll be great! Do you happen to have any hair ties?’ asked Legolas.

‘Sure do. My hair absolutely needs them,’ said Sigrid, pointing to her ponytail.

‘Thanks! I’m just going to comb out Thorin’s hair and then show him how to do a nice simple braid,’ explained Legolas, taking the brush and hair ties from Sigrid and gently brushing through Thorin’s thick dark hair.

Frodo leaned back and crossed his arms, mimicking Sam who’d already made himself comfortable. 

Merry and Pippin had rested their chins on their hands and were leaning forward, their elbows on the table, last assignments forgotten.

Arwen had her phone out and was taking photos of Thorin and Legolas, murmuring, ‘And that one goes to Strider, too...’ after each one. She exchanged gleeful looks with Sigrid who was watching Legolas’ fingers as he skillfully braided the first strand.

Kili was still filming and Fili exchanged glances with Frerin, both of them with a ‘are we really seeing this right now?’ look on their faces.

Gimli watched Legolas, a soft look on his face, his lips curved up in a smile.

Legolas tied off the first braid and showed it to Thorin. He then braided two more braids and bound them together with the hair ties that Sigrid gave him.

‘Yes… that is exactly what I was hoping for. And I think I can do that. I really appreciate it.’ Thorin nodded and turned slightly to Gimli. ‘You, cousin… you better keep this one. You don’t want to let someone like him slip through your fingers.’

Gimli gaped at Thorin as he stood, thanked Legolas again, tossed his braids back, and left.

‘Kee… you sure you got that on video? Mum isn’t going to believe us when we tell her,’ hissed Fili.

‘I got it all. He’s going to deny this but he looked like he was blissed out when you were combing out his hair,’ commented Kili, smiling at Legolas.

‘Do you think you could show me how to do a fishtail braid?’ asked Sigrid.

‘I’d be happy to. Would you like me to show you how to do mini french braids, too?’ asked Legolas.

‘That would be awesome!’ exclaimed Sigrid. ‘Gimli… keep him. Definitely keep him. Your boyfriend is so cool.’

Legolas leaned over and gave Gimli a kiss on the cheek. ‘I think Gimli’s pretty cool. I’d like to keep him, too.’

Merry eyed his pop glass suspiciously. ‘OK, Frerin. Did you put the extra sugar in the drinks? I’m pretty sure I can feel the onset of diabetes even as I speak.’

Frerin laughed. ‘I’ll have a word with Dwalin. Just to be sure.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pixar is evil, too. 
> 
> How many tissues were used by the Durins when they saw 'Up'?? Thorin will never tell.


	13. Restaurants (Hijinks in the Kitchen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which goofiness takes place.
> 
> In which gossiping happens.
> 
> In which Ori is given support & love.

It was hectic in the kitchen. Frerin and Bombur were tossing pizzas in the oven as fast as they could while Bifur kept an eye on the pasta noodles.

Bofur went in and out the double doors with trays of ice water and plates of food. He darted to a wait station and quickly tapped out the next order before printing out the final bill and grabbing dinner mints to go with it.

Thorin squinted at the line of tickets as he expedited, expertly garnishing plates and wiping dribbles of sauce off the sides.

‘Coming through!’ called out Fili, delivery bag in hand. He opened it up and put in the next delivery order in the bag, stopping to grab two two liter bottles of pop from the fridge.

‘Where’s Kili?’ asked Thorin, looking at the next delivery that flashed on the screen overhead.

‘He’s on his way. You gave him two of them, remember?’ reminded Fili as he headed out.

‘Right. Thanks,’ called out Thorin as he plated three more entrees and handed them off to Dori.

‘Looks like the word’s out, brother,’ commented Frerin, grinning happily at Thorin as he rolled out another pizza and expertly tossed the dough into the air.

‘Seems like it,’ agreed Thorin, moving another ticket to the completed row of tickets and ripping off another three from the printer.

Dis came into the kitchen. ‘Dwalin had to change out the keg for Iron Hills. Dain’s going to be mighty pleased when he hears about that.’

‘That’s great news!’ exclaimed Bombur. ‘I like that one, myself.’

‘It tastes pretty damn good,’ said Dis. She looked over the line. ‘Are you all OK or do you want me to pitch in, somewhere?’

Bifur nodded and signed to her, his hands moving swiftly as he also took a moment to stir a pot of sauce and dump some noodles into the huge strainer.

Dis maneuvered herself so she could stand next to Bifur without getting in his way. 

‘Let me take over the noodles. I can plate them and you deal with the sauce, OK?’ she asked.

Bifur signed ‘yes’ and handed her a stack of plates.

Dis got to work, expertly stirring the noodles and portioning them onto the plates, handing them off to Bifur when she was ready.

Kili ran into the kitchen, brandishing his delivery bag over his head. ‘That was the longest red light in the world!’ He scanned the next delivery ticket and put the pizza boxes into the bag.

‘Don’t forget the soda!’ reminded Thorin, nodding his head at the cooler.

‘Got it!’ responded Kili, grabbing a two liter and running back out of the kitchen, pop and pizzas in hand.

‘Do you think the other restaurant is as busy?’ asked Frerin, during a slight pause in the action.

‘I’m sure they are. It’s Friday night and people want their sushi and Asian food,’ answered Thorin. 

‘How are you and that one guy doing?’ asked Frerin, scooping a pizza out of the over and sliding it onto the cutting table.

‘Uh…. what guy?’ asked Thorin, playing for time.

Dis shot him an unimpressed look from where she was standing. ‘Thorin...’

‘We went out to coffee,’ admitted Thorin, the words dragged out of him, reluctantly.

‘Oh, coffee, was it? Anything else?’ asked Frerin.

‘How about a little something after coffee?’ put in Bofur, wiggling his eyebrows.

‘Yes, an after coffee snack, as it were,’ murmured Bombur, turning a bright pink at Bofur’s guffaw and Frerin’s snort of amusement.

‘It’s not like that,’ protested Thorin, scowling as he dusted too much parmesan on the plate in front of him.

‘What is it, then?’ asked Dis, a smile turning the corners of her mouth up.

‘It’s… he’s nice. And smart. And he understands this business… we all have met his father and perhaps some of us remember his grandfather as well,’ said Thorin.

‘Oh! That’s right… Well, Bilbo’s dad was really nice. Remember how he always had a pocketful of sweets for us?’ reminded Frerin.

‘How could I forget? And his dad? He used to bring around those little bottles of soda. And those homemade cookies that looked like lace,’ added Dis.

‘I remember that!’ said Frerin. ‘I see now where Thorin is all twitterpated over this guy. Bilbo does know how this works, inside and out.’

Bifur grinned, his hands moving quickly.

Bofur read the sign language and bent over in laughter. ‘Nooo… I’ve never imagined Thorin as Thumper.’

‘Maybe Flower,’ suggested Frerin, ducking as Thorin threw some parsley at his head.

Dis shook her head. ‘Boys…. we are right in the middle of rush and you’re acting like a bunch of hooligans.’

Bofur rolled his eyes. ‘And?’ he asked.

‘Besides, I’ve always thought Thorin was Bambi when he was all grown. Majestic as fuck.’

The entire kitchen exploded in helpless laughter.

**

‘Bilbo… can you give me a hand with this?’ asked Elrond.

Bilbo turned to find Elrond carefully balancing two cases of wine in his arms, a third case wedged on the shelf by his hip.

‘Oh! Let me help,’ exclaimed Bilbo, hastily taking the third case off the shelf.

Elrond sighed with relief and shifted the two cases in his arms. ‘There. That’s better. Has it lessened any out there or is there still a steady stream of customers?’

‘Strider’s got his hands full with sushi in the restaurant and orders for delivery. Our delivery drivers are busy and every table is full,’ reported Bilbo, following Elrond up the stairs and into the kitchen.

Elrohir glanced at them. ‘I think we might need to hire more kitchen help. We’re barely keeping up.’

Elrond looked at the tickets fluttering on the wheel and nodded. ‘I see that. Very well. I’ll talk to Thranduil about it and we could place an ad online.’

‘Good. In the meantime, when you’re done with that, could you come back and expedite a little? I think we’re falling behind because we can’t keep up with the plating and the expediting.’

‘Yeah, dad. If you could, we’d be grateful,’ added Elladain.

‘Sure thing. Bilbo, would you be OK running the front of the house, then? I think Tauriel is at her wit’s end,’ said Elrond.

‘I can do that. We might need to hire more people for the front of the house, too. And we should talk to Strider about training an apprentice. It might be time,’ commented Bilbo.

‘Let’s table the discussion for now. We could maybe talk to Strider after the restaurant closes tonight. It’s definitely something worth considering,’ agreed Elrond. 

Bilbo nodded his head and headed to the front of the restaurant.

‘Hey, dad,’ said Elladain, motioning with his hand to get Elrond’s attention.

‘Yes?’ asked Elrond, walking back into the kitchen after depositing the cases of wine at the bar.

‘Do you think everything’s fine with Thranduil and Thorin now?’ asked Elladain.

‘I’m sure that the past has been laid to rest,’ reassured Elrond.

‘Is it true that Thorin comes in once a week to eat sushi and get take out?’ asked Elrohir, plating up some noodles and handing it over to Elrond.

Elrond sprinkled some sesame seeds on top and handed it off to the waiter.

‘Yes… he really likes Strider’s sushi… and he chats with Bilbo and I,’ said Elrond.

Elladain and Elrohir exchanged mischievous looks. 

‘What?’ asked Elrond, too used to their looks not to be wary.

‘Isn’t love grand?’ asked Elladain.

‘Yes… I can definitely feel it in the air. Can’t you?’ asked Elrohir.

Elladain broke into ‘Can You Feel the Love Tonight’ and Elrohir quickly joined him in singing, both of them giggling throughout.

Elrond shook his head. ‘You both are hopeless.’

 

**

Kili counted his tip money happily, sorting the bills by numeration and stuffing the wad into his pocket.

Fili shook his head. ‘Put it in your wallet, Kee. You’ll lose it.’

‘I won’t. I’m just going to head home. I’m knackered,’ retorted Kili. He yawned and excused himself. ‘See? Totally pooped out.’

‘What a night. I’ve never done so many deliveries. How’d you do, Gimli?’ asked Fili.

‘A man doesn’t kiss and tell when it comes to money but let’s just say I’m not crying in my root beer,’ answered Gimli with a wink. He tucked his tips into his wallet and patted his pocket, gently.

‘Ori… how was it for you? A good night?’ asked Fili.

‘Oh, yes. It was good for me. I think I’ll be able to get that binder I’ve been eyeing,’ answered Ori with a happy smile.

‘Yes!’ exclaimed Gimli, reaching over to give Ori a high five. ‘That’s great news. When would you get it?’

‘Probably in a week or so. Shipping and all that. But I’ve read the reviews on it and they’ve been outstanding. Of course, I’d have to wear it a little at a time to get used to it but it’s a start, anyway,’ said Ori, their words tripping over each other in their enthusiasm.

‘Did you want to go makeup shopping next week? I think Tauriel and Sigrid wanted to take you before Sigrid had to go back home,’ reminded Kili.

‘Oh! Yes… yes, that would be great. Isn’t Sigrid awesome? She is so kind and wonderful and has answered all my questions and I feel like… I feel like it’s OK to be me,’ said Ori, softly, glancing down.

‘Hey. Just remember we love you for you, Ori. We don’t care what gender you are or whom you are… you are amazing, too,’ said Kili, gently. ‘Aren’t I right?’

‘You are totally right, bro. Don’t forget we love you, Ori. And if you want to do the whole hormones thing and surgery and all, we’re with you all the way,’ said Fili.

‘Aye. Just say the word. I happen to know a couple of people who’d help with the expenses,’ said Gimli, gruffly.

Ori stared at him, their eyes wide with wonder. 

‘Who?’ asked Kili, just as Fili said, ‘Tell us!’

‘Let’s just say their names rhyme with Loin and Zane,’ said Gimli, winking and putting a finger aside his nose.

‘I honestly think we could do a small fundraiser. We’d raise a lot of money, just by family alone,’ said Fili, contemplatively.

‘Maybe,’ said Ori. ‘That’s down the road. Right now, I just want to wear some makeup and bind my chest and… and maybe buy some dress shirts and trousers.’

‘And some days, you don’t want to wear a binder and you’d rather wear a dress and make up,’ said Gimli.

‘Exactly. That’s what the genderqueer is all about for me… I don’t want to be restricted to the binary...’ Ori trailed off and then rolled their eyes. ‘How did this turn into a discussion of my gender stuff? We were talking about tip money.’

‘Eh. It’s us,’ said Gimli and everyone else nodded their heads. ‘We talk about everything at the end of the night. Hey, you guys wanna join me when I go over to the restaurant to try some of the sushi? Legolas has been asking me for ages.’

Kili jumped up and down in his seat. ‘Me! Me! Choose me! I’ll be tribute!’ 

‘Sheesh. Sure, I’m game. How about you, Ori?’ asked Fili.

‘I’ve heard it’s really good. Dwalin isn’t much for new things but he raves about Strider’s maki rolls,’ answered Ori.

‘Great! I’ll let Legolas know. We’ll figure out a night where we could go over there… and that wouldn’t mess with Strider’s schedule too much. Is that OK?’ asked Gimli.

‘Sure,’ said Fili, looking at Kili and Ori who nodded in agreement.

‘All right. I’ll see you guys at the house. Ori, see you tomorrow. I gotta go crash,’ said Gimli, getting up from the table and heading out the front door.

Kili and Fili glanced at each other and at Ori. ‘Hey… see you tomorrow. You wanna’ join in on the last study get together? We’re going to wrap up finals and everything.’

‘Sure. I have everything else caught up with the store and it’d be great to see everyone again,’ said Ori. ‘Thanks for the invite.’

‘You’re welcome. See you tomorrow night,’ said Kili.

‘Yeah, later, Ori,’ said Fili, winking at Ori.

Ori grinned and blushed, flapping their hands at the brothers. ‘Shoo. Go away. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.’

Fili and Kili went out the front door and Ori gathered up their tip money, tucked it into their purse, and headed out as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't it awesome how the people who know Ori are so totally supportive of them? People respect their pronouns, support their gender fluidity, and are ready to help them out on whatever path they choose.
> 
> I wish everyone in the transgender community had that in their lives.


	14. Reviews & Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yelp hates Thranduil.
> 
> In which Bilbo talks to Thranduil.
> 
> In which Gimli talks to Gloin.

Bilbo paused in his inventory of the dry goods area when he heard Thranduil yelling from the front.

‘Oh, dear...’ he muttered, sighing a little as he ticked off the last item he needed to count. He tucked the clipboard under his arm, put the pencil in his front pocket, and made his way to the office.

Thranduil was staring down at his tablet like it had attacked him. He looked up when Bilbo came in and gasped,’Yelp!’

Bilbo sat down at his desk, put the clipboard down, and said, ‘Let me see. What did you read?’

Thranduil handed him the tablet and then sat back in the armchair across from Bilbo’s desk, groaning and flinging a hand over his eyes.

Bilbo skimmed the reviews and then saw the one that had upset Thranduil. ‘Well… that customer wasn’t happy, were they?’ he asked, his tone mild.

Thranduil moved his hand and glared at Bilbo. ‘You think? I’ve never read a more scathing review in my life! This… this philistine! How _dare_ they say those things? Do they have any appreciation for food? For presentation? Do they know anything? Do they? No! They know nothing!’

‘They certainly weren’t thrilled with the way the dish was prepared… they did say nice things about the ambience and the staff, though,’ pointed out Bilbo.

Thranduil sniffed. ‘That is because that is perfection itself.’

‘Well, I’m sorry to read that they didn’t have a memorable experience at our restaurant. Perhaps they could try another time or perhaps they’d prefer another restaurant. In the meantime, the other reviews are wonderful. It’s nice to be appreciated,’ said Bilbo, gently. He handed the tablet back Thranduil.

Thranduil sighed. ‘It’s just disturbing to see someone rip us apart when we work so hard to make each dining experience wonderful. If they don’t like something, they should tell us…. not write about it when we can’t do anything about it.’

‘Well, yes… but they didn’t. Plus, if you can take a step back, you can take a look at what they’re saying and see what has merit and what’s merely kvetching,’ suggested Bilbo.

‘If I’m going to do that, I’m going to need some wine,’ muttered Thranduil.

Bilbo waved his hand. ‘If you must. But from what I see… they have a good point about the use of decorative herbs. I was saying we shouldn’t use too much for a couple of weeks in this particular dish. It could be overwhelming.’

‘True,’ allowed Thranduil grudgingly. ‘They did have another good point about the weakness in our white wine section. I should talk to Elrond about that.’

‘Oh. I missed that part… let me see… oh. I see it, now. Hmm. Looks like they hit that right on the nose,’ said Bilbo, ruefully. ‘We can fix that.’

‘I’ll talk to the kitchen about the seasoning,’ said Thranduil. ‘And to Elrond about adding three or four more white wines to the list.’

‘Fine… perhaps this person will come back and try the food again. It sounds as though they’d give us another try,’ said Bilbo.

‘Yelp hates me… absolutely hates me...’ muttered Thranduil, fidgeting in his chair.

Bilbo eyed him for a moment. ‘What else is on your mind?’ he asked.

Thranduil sighed and fidgeted a little more, not meeting Bilbo’s eyes. ‘Have you noticed how close our drivers have become with the others down the way?’

Ah. Bilbo wondered when this conversation would happen. ‘Yes… it’s nice that they all get along. And you’ve noticed the grades have improved dramatically as a result. Frodo was most pleased this past semester. As were Merry, Pippin, and Legolas.’

‘Their grades were wonderful, I agree,’ said Thranduil. He smiled as he recalled Legolas’ look of glee. ‘Legolas was particularly happy with his math grade and his writing grade.’

‘I think they’ll continue hanging out this summer…. it seems Tauriel and Arwen join them from time to time… and Tauriel’s friend, Sigrid, had a blast when she visited,’ recalled Bilbo.

‘I think they’ve made plans to go to the lake,’ said Thranduil. ‘Do you mind?’

‘Mind? I was the one who suggested it. Frodo and the boys are going to air out Bag’s End this upcoming weekend. We’ll get good use out of it this year,’ predicted Bilbo.

Thranduil’s smile turned into a wide grin. ‘Oh… I can’t wait… it’s always the best part of summer… lounging around up at the lake… floating on a pool chair… drinking ice cold wine spritzers...’ his voice trailed off as he lost himself in fond memories.

Bilbo watched him, an indulgent smile on his face. Thranduil loved going up to the lake, to the family lake house that Bilbo owned. It was huge and easily fit forty people, if not more. Bilbo had the sneaking suspicion that would be put to the test this summer. Of course, he could always open up the caretaker’s cottage or the six guest cottages if need be.

‘I think my son is falling in love with his tutor,’ murmured Thranduil, interrupting Bilbo’s musings about where to put the guests this summer up at the lake home.

‘Gimli?’ asked Bilbo, deciding not to tease Thranduil about which tutor he was referring to-- Frodo or Gimli.

‘Yes. They spend a lot of time together and… I’ve never seen him so happy,’ said Thranduil, his voice still quiet.

‘Do you mind?’ asked Bilbo, going to the heart of the matter.

‘I… no. I don’t. I was all prepared to dislike whomever Legolas would fall in love with, merely on principle, mind you… but Gimli… he’s smart and funny and he’s blunt and honest. He’s a little rough around the edges but I find that refreshing. His upbringing shows, of course… he has manners and is well versed in etiquette… but I can hardly dislike someone who shows my son such courtesy and respect and care,’ answered Thranduil.

‘He sounds like a wonderful partner for Legolas,’ said Bilbo.

‘He is… I hope their relationship grows… I hope neither of them get hurt,’ said Thranduil.

‘From what I’ve seen, they are equally invested in their relationship. I don’t think they want to hurt each other if they can help it,’ said Bilbo.

‘Do you think Gimli’s family minds? We had such a turbulent past, after all...’ Thranduil trailed off and bit his lip.

‘You’re right… _had_ is the key word, here. Look at how much has changed. You and Frerin create dishes together again… you and Thorin talk over a beer or two… Dain has invited you up to his home up north… everyone who knew you has welcomed you back with open arms. I imagine Gimli’s family is just happy he’s happy and with a good person,’ reassured Bilbo, gently.

Thranduil nodded. ‘You’re right. Of course you’re right.’

‘Of course I am. Now. Have you placed your bets in Merry and Nori’s betting pool, yet?’ asked Bilbo, a gleam in his eyes.

Thranduil grinned. ‘Do tell. What bet is this?’

**

‘Da?’ asked Gimli, walking down the hall to his father’s study.

‘In here,’ called out Gloin.

Gimli walked in and saw his father sitting at the side table, a small plate of raw vegetables and a cup of ranch dressing at his elbow.

‘What is this?’ asked Gimli, gesturing to the vegetables.

Gloin made a face. ‘Your mother found out I was eating too many fatty foods at the restaurant. She says I have to eat a balanced meal. Balanced. Bah!’ he snorted.

Gimli grinned and reached over and snagged a carrot. ‘Mmmm… carrots are good for you, though.’

‘They are… but I’d rather someone else ate them. Here, have a few more,’ urged Gloin, winking at Gimli.

Gimli sat down across from his father and ate a few more carrots. He swiped the last one through the ranch dressing and looked up at his father. ‘So… what’s on your mind?’

‘How is the job going?’ asked Gloin.

‘It’s going well! I’ve earned enough money to pay my share of the upcoming family trip… and I have money set aside in my savings account, just like we talked about,’ said Gimli.

‘And how about the tutoring?’ asked Gloin.

‘Everyone did well this last semester. I even got a better grade in my writing class, thanks to Frodo’s help,’ responded Gimli.

‘I saw your grades. Your mother and I are very happy with the results,’ said Gloin, nodding. ‘Are you getting paid for the tutoring?’

‘No… but, I eat for free at the restaurant down the way whenever I want… and sometimes, I find little surprises in my backpack. Like gift cards and money stuffed into pockets. No one owns up to it… said I must be hallucinating or something,’ said Gimli.

He leaned back in his chair and locked eyes with his father.

‘I don’t want to charge my friends, da. They’re going to help me when I need it and they won’t be holding out their hands for payment. It’d be different if it were a tutoring job… but it wasn’t. And I had a lot of fun. I met some new people and we hung out and we’re going to a lake house this summer, I guess. That’s what Frodo says,’ continued Gimli.

‘I’ve heard about Bag’s End. You are going to have a wonderful time. And I just wanted to know if you were getting paid. I didn’t mean to imply that was to be expected, Gimli. I am truly happy to see you with people you like and people who like you… even better they’re hard workers and good students. I couldn’t have asked for anything better,’ said Gloin.

He got up and got two cans of Coke from the wet bar. Gimli took one from him and opened it, taking a swallow.

‘And you and Thranduil’s son?’ asked Gloin, his keen eyes watching Gimli’s face.

Gimli flushed red. ‘What about it?’ he asked, setting down his Coke on the side table next to him.

Gloin held up his hands. ‘Don’t get too huffy… I just want to know where you are at with him? Is this a serious relationship? Are you both noodling around? Is it time to pick out china patterns?’

Gimli snorted laughter even as his blush deepened. ‘Da! Stop!’

‘Oh, china patterns it is, is that the way of it? Your mother is going to be thrilled. You can take her shopping for the registry. I want nothing to do with it,’ proclaimed Gloin, winking at his son.

Gimli buried his face in his hands. ‘Da!’

Gloin reached out and fingered the intricate braids in his son’s hair. ‘Did Legolas do this?’

‘Yeah… they’re really nice, aren’t they?’ asked Gimli.

‘They are. He’s talented… I noticed Thorin’s been wearing simple braids as well. Seems everyone who has longer hair has braided it back for kitchen work. I imagine it makes things much safer,’ said Gloin.

‘Probably. Legolas doesn’t like to get his hair all snarled up so he braids his… and everyone liked the way he braided mine… Thorin started braiding his hair and then Kili and Fili and now, anyone else who wants to,’ said Gimli.

‘Sounds like he started quite the trend. Dain’s going to be jealous when he visits next. Everyone has braids in their hair except for him,’ teased Gloin.

‘Legolas will show him how to do his hair up right,’ said Gimli with a small grin.

‘You’re happy though, son? He’s good to you?’ asked Gloin.

‘Yeah. He is. I’m really happy. I never thought I’d find someone like him. I’d like it to last. I don’t want to say it’s gonna’ be forever or anything like that… but I’d like to give it a shot,’ said Gimli.

‘As Bofur would say, ‘’I wish you all the luck in the world,’’ son. Who knows what the future holds? When I met your mother, I hoped that it would last… that it would become something stronger and permanent… who knows how it will end with you?’ Gloin smiled at Gimli.

‘But I do know that even if you both decide to part ways, that you’ll be good to each other and hopefully can be friends when the hurt and sadness pass. Of course, I am still hoping to toast you both on your wedding day,’ added Gloin.

Gimli gave his father a shy smile. ‘I’m kind of hoping for that, too.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All these conversations...
> 
> Those summer plans sure sound fun, too! 
> 
> And I'm sure you can totally imagine Thranduil regally sitting on a floating pool chair, umbrella shading his face, sipping on an ice cold white wine spritzer looking fabulous, yeah?


	15. Bills, Bills, Bills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Elrond and Balin have a little chat.
> 
> In which Elrond places a bet.
> 
> In which Dain's wishes are revealed.

Balin sighed happily as he opened up his container of Thai noodles. Thorin had brought some back to him after he came from Elendil. 

Balin loved the noodle dishes from Elendil. He especially loved it when Thranduil and Frerin asked him to try out new dishes. He blamed them for the ten pound weight gain in the past couple of months.

‘Do you have a moment?’ 

Balin looked up to see Elrond peeking around the door, his dark eyes sparkling and a grin on his face.

‘Hey! Is everything OK down there?’ asked Balin, gesturing to the chair across from him.

‘Everything is fine. Just wanted to stop by and say hullo… ask you a couple of bookkeeping questions,’ answered Elrond, sitting down and sighing with relief. He was glad to get off his feet for a while.

‘I’d be happy to help out. What’s on your mind?’ asked Balin. He twirled some more noodles around his chopsticks and slurped them into his mouth.

Elrond grinned. ‘Got some of those Thai noodles? Those are pretty good.’

‘They’re very good. I also like the peanut curry noodles as well. Did you try the new noodle dish Thranduil and Frerin are tweaking?’ asked Balin.

‘Not yet. I heard about it, though. I’m sure it’ll be a best seller,’ replied Elrond.

Balin quickly finished his noodles and patted his mouth with a napkin. ‘OK, now that my stomach is no longer going to keep growling at me...’

Elrond pulled out a sheaf of paper from his briefcase. ‘What do you spend on advertising?’

‘Oh. Well, we try and do as much social media as possible. That’s always free. Do you have a Facebook page, a Twitter, and an Instragram as well as your website?’ asked Balin.

Elrond blinked. ‘I didn’t even think of Instragram. With all the gorgeous dishes we make, Instagram is perfect for promoting them.’

‘And it’s free. We do this thing where we highlight the dish of the week… and the special savings our Instagram customers can receive by showing us that photo. And you can get quite the following. Of course, this may be yet another social media site that Thranduil will become obsessed with… that is the downside,’ teased Balin, a twinkle in his eye.

‘Indeed. Well, it’s worth the risk. I’m sure Thranduil would rather read the glowing reviews of the dishes created in the kitchen than the reviews of the restaurant himself, if he can help it. He’s rather sensitive about such matters,’ said Elrond. 

‘I see Thorin and him are having an easier time of it,’ commented Balin, setting aside his take out and pouring himself a glass of hard cider. He motioned to Elrond who nodded and poured him a glass as well.

‘Thank you,’ said Elrond, after taking a hearty sip. ‘Yes… it seems they’ve fallen into a routine of having a late afternoon’s lunch and then bringing food to Thrain once or twice a week.’

Balin’s eyes widened. ‘I hadn’t heard that… Thorin always says he’s just going to pop down the way. Not a word was mentioned about Thrain.’

Elrond shook his head. ‘Please don’t say anything… it’s done all of them a world of good. Thrain gets to eat the newest dishes and make suggestions… they all talk restaurant and family stuff… update Thrain on what’s going on… and Thrain tells them a story or two… even writes out some recipes that he’s remembered.’

Balin’s eyes glistened with unshed tears. ‘This… this means so much to me. I never dreamed I’d see the day to hear you tell me these things.’

‘I didn’t upset you?’ asked Elrond, leaning forward and putting a hand on Balin’s shoulder, concern on his face.

‘No… no, you didn’t. These are very much tears of joy. It does my heart good to hear they’re patching up the worst of it. Thorin’s been much happier, too. Sales are going well and we’ve plans for a second restaurant in a couple of years if all goes as we project… but it never occurred to me that it was something this wonderful,’ said Balin, a tremulous smile on his face.

‘I’m sure you could go with, if you wanted to, from time to time,’ suggested Elrond but Balin was already shaking his head no.

‘Laddie, that’s their time to heal and get to know each other again. I see Thrain from time to time… talk to him about how the restaurant is doing and show him the numbers. He is so very pleased with the success and talks about possible future plans, himself,’ revealed Balin.

‘That’s great news. Who would have thought us opening restaurants on opposite ends of the same strip mall would have brought this about? We should have thought of this ages ago,’ said Elrond, sighing. He cocked a rueful glance at Balin who returned it back.

‘Well, all’s well that ends well. I’ve a question for you… do you think Bilbo would be willing to sell us some of these vegetables? We’d been using another vendor but they’ve raised their prices and we simply can’t afford to pay that amount,’ said Balin, handing a sheet over to Elrond.

Elrond frowned as he read down the sheet. ‘All these prices are ridiculous. Bilbo would be appalled. I thought you were using Baggins Markets for everything?’ asked Elrond, confused.

‘Mostly everything,’ corrected Balin. ‘At the time, Baggins didn’t have some of the produce we needed… and I’d simply forgotten to ask you or Bilbo when I’d seen you the last time,’ explained Balin.

‘Ah. I understand.’ Elrond took one last look at the sheet. ‘Would you be all right if I let Bilbo see this? And do you want to place an initial order? I don’t know when you need the produce.’

‘I don’t mind if he sees that…. and we won’t need another order for another two weeks. I’ll see if Bilbo can send me a sheet with the updated produce on it and we’ll order at that time,’ said Balin.

‘Fair enough. I’ll let Bilbo take a peek and then we’ll send over a new order sheet. I thought that you had an updated one,’ said Elrond.

‘I don’t do the produce orders and such… that’s Frerin’s job. Well, no… it’s usually Bombur’s job. You might want to check in with him, see where the breakdown in communication happened,’ suggested Balin.

‘I’ll do that. Thanks. Is it my imagination or did I hear our drivers talking about what they’re going to do when we close our restaurant over the fourth of July?’ asked Elrond.

‘I don’t think it’s your imagination because I heard Kili and Fili loudly discussing plans just outside my office door. Loudly,’ stressed Balin with a wry smile.

‘I know we should stay open over the fourth but we are open most every other holiday… we are closed over Thanksgiving but most everyone goes to their families during that time. That might change, though, if the young folks have any say,’ revealed Elrond.

‘Really?’ asked Balin, intrigued.

‘Yeah. I think they’d like to all stay up at the lake… maybe see if any of us would like to check in but mostly just hang out together,’ answered Elrond.

‘In the meantime, I’ve heard more about jello shots, fireworks, and skinny dipping than I ever needed to in my life,’ muttered Balin.

Elrond laughed, tipping back his head. ‘I imagine so. My sons were muttering something about transporting food up there and trying to estimate how much they’d need to feed everyone for four days.’

‘Do I want to know how much food is going to be missing from our coolers?’ asked Balin, rolling his eyes.

‘Probably not. The boys know they need to buy what they want. We’re going to sell ours at cost. The drivers are pitching in,’ said Elrond.

‘Dain has already told the boys he’ll donate some ale and cider if he can come down and light fireworks with them. I think you know what the answer was,’ said Balin, his voice as dry as the desert.

Elrond took another swallow of his cider. ‘I would agree to those terms if I were in their shoes,’ he said.

‘Well, yes,’ allowed Balin. ‘Dwalin has told Kili he needs to drink responsibly and Dori has lectured Ori to within an inch of their life. The boys have been around alcohol all their life. Dwalin just doesn’t like the underage ones drinking in the restaurant. He doesn’t say too much about our private homes.’

‘That’s fair,’ said Elrond. ‘I can contribute some wine to the older folks who are visiting. Thranduil is very fond of iced white wine spritzers. We bring some fresh mint up as well.’

‘That sounds tasty,’ commented Balin.

‘It is. Imagine, drifting along leisurely on the lake, an ice cold wine spritzer in your hand, a light breeze gently caressing your skin,’ described Elrond.

‘I can hardly wait. When is the fourth again?’ asked Balin.

‘Not soon enough,’ said Elrond, ruefully. ‘Another month?’

‘Oh, dear. How shall we ever survive?’ asked Balin, drinking the last of the cider in his glass.

‘More cider?’ asked Elrond.

‘Yes. And counting down the days,’ said Elrond.

‘Is Thranduil taking the romance between his son and Gloin’s well?’ asked Balin.

‘He is… he’s happy that Legolas is happy… he approves of Gimli… there hasn’t been any problems as far as I know. I think we’re all waiting to see what the next step might be,’ said Elrond with a puckish grin.

‘So are we, if we are going to be honest. Gloin hasn’t been shy about his support and Dain is beside himself with glee. He’s been wanting to take those two and bonk their heads together. Gently, of course,’ added Balin.

‘He’s a romantic at heart, isn’t he?’ asked Elrond.

‘You might say that. He just so badly wants to say, ‘and now, **kiss** ,’ said Balin with a laugh.

‘I’m sure there’s been plenty of kissing already,’ said Elrond.

‘Ah, romance. So who is seeing whom because I keep losing track,’ mused Balin.

‘Let’s see...Gimli and Legolas. Arwen and Strider. Kili and Tauriel. I think Sam was getting up the nerve to ask someone named Rosie out… Frodo isn’t interested in dating anyone, actually… Merry and Pippin are too busy goofing around right now to get serious with anyone,’ said Elrond. ‘I’m not sure about your side.’

‘Well, other than Dain’s son, T the Third who is courting someone but hasn’t said a lot about it yet, we have our very own Thorin who is seeing Bilbo, if I’m correct,’ said Balin with a saucy grin.

‘How could I forget Bilbo?’ asked Elrond. ‘He’s been pretty happy, lately. I think Thorin and him are going on a date tonight.’

‘That explains Thorin’s happy mood today. I think Bilbo’s good for him but I’m not going to say it to his face,’ said Balin, his face crinkling into a mischievous grin.

Elrond chuckled. ‘No… let’s just let good things be. Oh! I have some invoices for the wine order… did you want to look at the new wines I’m adding for this fall? I know it’s not even mid summer but I want you to have a preview so you can think about it. Perhaps talk it over with Dwalin.’

Balin nodded. ‘It makes perfect sense to plan ahead. I’d love to take a look. I can write you out a check for the invoices. Would that balance us out, then?’

‘I believe so. You’ll be paid up and zeroed out,’ replied Elrond, checking his invoices.

‘That’s great. It’s always good to be caught up on bills. The restaurant is doing well enough now that we actually have money set aside for most of next month’s bills… and we’re getting to the point where we will have money set aside for emergency funds, too. I’m glad we’re past the struggling stage,’ confided Balin.

‘Me, too. Just when I’d get caught up with the electric bill, then there’d be the heating bill… and the insurance… and the rent… guess I’m lucky I have a great winery to get wine from otherwise that’d be another thing,’ agreed Elrond with a wink.

Balin chuckled. ‘Good thing I know a great winery who’s generous with discounts to favoured restaurants. Thank you, Elrond. That is much much appreciated.’

‘You’re welcome, my friend. And of course, please pass onto Dain we appreciate his discount to us for his fine ales. It’s a lovely working relationship we all have with each other,’ responded Elrond.

‘It is, isn’t it? Who would have thought,’ said Balin. He smiled and held out his hand for the invoices. ‘Let me open up the checkbook and ensure our working relationship continues on its smooth path and then we can discuss the wines for fall.’

‘Sounds good to me. And Balin...’ here, Elrond paused, unsure of how to proceed.

‘Go on,’ encouraged Balin with a smile.

‘I hear there’s a betting pool….’

‘Oh, there is, my friend, there is. Are you in?’ asked Balin.

Elrond grinned wickedly. ‘What are the odds? And what do I need to put into the pot?’

Balin snickered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you see Balin and Elrond being besties? Calling each other for moral support? Kvetching about bills? Drinking hard cider and eating spicy noodles? 
> 
> Thought so....


	16. Sushi Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone is treated to Sushi.
> 
> In which the Fourth of July is discussed.
> 
> In which Kili, Fili, & Gimli have their way.

Gimli slung his arm around Legolas’ waist as they walked across the parking lot. ‘Hey, hurry up you guys!’ he called behind him.

‘Jeez… we’re getting there!’ groused Fili, trotting to catch up.

Kili and Tauriel walked at a more leisurely pace, holding hands and giggling in anticipation.

‘Where is everyone else?’ asked Kili.

‘They had to work. They’re waiting for us inside,’ answered Legolas.

‘Is Ori joining us?’ asked Tauriel.

‘They can’t. They said they needs to work on the website but they’ll join us another time,’ answered Fili.

‘Awww… it’s always fun to have Ori around. They’re pretty awesome!’ exclaimed Tauriel.

‘They sure are. But apparently, our website needs some tweaking and they’re the one who takes care of it. They said to enjoy and that they miss you,’ replied Fili.

Tauriel smiled happily as they all went into Elendil.

**

‘Hey, everyone! Have a seat!’ invited Strider as he puttered at his work station.

Arwen joined him behind the sushi counter as Kili, Fili, Gimli, Legolas, Tauriel, Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Frodo sat in front of them.

‘Looks like we’ve got a crowd here, Strider,’ commented Arwen, smiling at them all.

Strider grinned. ‘I’ve always liked a challenge. Now, who here has had sushi before and who has not?’

Gimli, Sam, and Pippin admitted to not having sushi before while the others teased them about their dull taste buds.

‘We’ll change that… any fish you’re allergic to? Shell fish?’ asked Strider.

No one was allergic so Strider went to work, cutting thin slices of fish and putting them on top of rice.

Everyone watched, Merry and Pippin leaning forward eagerly.

‘OK. This is going to be good. We have salmon, tuna, and whitefish here. They have a very clean taste and most people are comfortable starting out with them. You can take one bite or put the whole piece in your mouth and then chew. Also, this is wasabi,’ said Strider, gesturing to the green hued swirl that was artistically placed on the corner of each curved dish. 

‘Wasabi is hot. It’s great but it’s pretty spicy so most people combine it with soy sauce,’ explained Arwen. She put a few small pitchers on top of the counter. ‘These have soy sauce in it. You can put a dab of wasabi in these,’ and here Arwen gestured to small little containers. ‘And then pour some soy sauce, mix with your chopsticks, and then dip your sushi into them.’

‘I like doing that,’ said Frodo. 

‘I don’t,’ said Kili. ‘I like to eat my sushi without the wasabi or soy sauce getting in the way.’

‘Fair enough,’ said Strider. ‘People sometimes do, sometimes don’t. Some people want to do it with certain sushi, others don’t want to at all. It all comes down to personal preference.’

Kili popped his sushi into his mouth with a grin, chewing happily.

Frodo showed the others how to put a dollop of wasabi into the small dish and add soy sauce to their liking. 

‘It’s great, Gimli. Trust me,’ encouraged Legolas, dipping a piece of salmon into the sauce and wasabi combo and chewing blissfully.

Gimli grunted and put the entire piece of tuna into his mouth. He chewed cautiously and then smiled. ‘Hey… this is pretty good.’

‘You have to eat sushi made by sushi chefs who know what they’re doing to really appreciate it and get to like it. There are some places that make the most horrible sushi ever. I don’t know how people can eat there,’ confessed Legolas.

‘Me, neither. I only let Strider make my sushi,’ said Frodo. ‘He was trained in Japan, you know.’

‘I didn’t!’ exclaimed Fili, using his chopsticks to choose another piece. ‘How long did it take, Strider?’

‘A while,’ admitted Strider. ‘There was an apprenticeship first and then I became junior chef and then I was finally promoted to senior chef. I was there for ten years.’

‘Wow. That’s a long time… and you and Arwen dated all that time?’ asked Kili.

‘We did,’ said Arwen, expertly cutting more slices of salmon off the filet in front of her.

‘It was worth it, though… Arwen flew over every couple of years and once technology caught up with us, we Skyped and of course, we emailed a lot to each other. Facebook even played its role,’ said Strider, wrinkling his nose.

Everyone merely nodded; they knew Strider hated Facebook and had only friended them and whom he considered his family on his page.

‘It did. And when I heard from father that they were considering opening up a sushi station, well… I knew just the person who could run it… and maybe it was time to see him in person,’ added Arwen.

‘How long have you been together now?’ asked Fili. He chose another sushi, this one with some unagi sauce on it and popped it in his mouth.

‘Since high school? So...um… a while?’ hazarded Arwen.

‘Long enough. And it’s been great,’ said Strider, smiling down at her. He bent over and kissed her, briefly, before turning back and looking at the seafood in front of him.

‘You guys want some combo rolls? I think we can step up the selection, now,’ said Strider.

‘Sure! This is really good, Strider. Thorin said that I needed to try it,’ said Gimli.

‘He did?’ asked Kili. ‘He never said anything to me about trying sushi.’

‘That’s because he knows you already like sushi… and that you’d tease him about it,’ pointed out Fili.

Merry nodded, his mouth full and Pippin just snickered, reaching for another roll.

‘I heard Thorin has his favourites now,’ said Sam, slyly, glancing over at Strider.

‘He might,’ said Strider. ‘I can’t confirm or deny that rumour.’

‘Awwww….’ protested Pippin.

‘Nope. I keep confidentiality of all my customers,’ said Strider.

‘That’s fine. I can just walk in with some sushi and wave it under his nose or something,’ said Kili. ‘That ought to confirm whatever we want in a heartbeat.’

‘Yeah. I’ll pop some popcorn and watch the ensuing show,’ said Fili, dryly.

Sam snickered along with Merry and Pippin.

‘I’ll melt the butter,’ Sam offered.

‘Thanks for all the support, guys,’ said Kili, rolling his eyes.

‘OK. So I’m going to start with a rainbow roll. You’ll see why it’s called that in a minute,’ said Strider, rolling out the rice with expertise.

Arwen placed pieces of raw fish and shrimp on the top and Strider quickly cut the roll into bite sized pieces, each with its own piece of fish or shrimp on top.

‘This looks really neat!’ exclaimed Merry, eagerly taking a roll with salmon on top.

‘I like the different colours,’ said Fili. ‘I get where the name comes from.’

‘Does Thorin like this one?’ asked Kili, adeptly choosing two rolls with his chopsticks.

Frodo plucked a roll and dunked it into the wasabi and soy. ‘If he doesn’t, that’s OK. That’s the more for me.’

‘This is very true. Perhaps Thorin should boycott _all_ the sushi. For reasons,’ agreed Pippin.

Gimli chuckled. ‘I think we’re all getting a little too obsessed with what Thorin is putting in his mouth.’

Legolas opened his mouth, closed it, and then closed his eyes.

Gimli stared at everyone in horror. ‘I… that was… I didn’t mean it to sound like that.’

‘I’m scarred for life, now, Gimli. I can’t look at Uncle Thorin ever again without thinking of that comment,’ shuddered Kili.

‘Or Uncle Bilbo for that matter, thanks,’ added Frodo, wrinkling his nose.

‘Oi! Frodo!’ exclaimed Sam, throwing a few rice pieces at Frodo.

‘Wow. That escalated quickly,’ added Merry, nudging a fascinated Pippin.

‘I… I don’t have any words and Merry… I always have words!’ whispered Pippin, his voice hushed in awe.

‘That was perfection, Gimli. Well done!’ praised Tauriel, who up to this point had been silently eating and enjoying her sushi.

Gimli flashed her a grin and bowed from the waist down.

Legolas put an arm around his shoulders and leaned in and kissed him.

‘Wait… was that the first kiss?’ asked Kili, perking up.

‘Uh… well…. kind of?’ answered Legolas, puzzled.

‘Well, a kiss is a kiss, isn’t it?’ asked Kili. 

‘Depends… I mean, you have like, friend kissing and then you have woo woo kissing,’ said Pippin.

‘Wait… what?’ asked Kili, raising his eyebrows.

‘The romantic stuff. Mouth kissing. Sometimes with _tongue_ ,’ emphasized Pippin, wiggling his own to underscore his point.

‘Ewww!!!! Pip, I’m trying to eat, here!’ grumbled Sam. ‘I don’t need to look at your tongue or anything like that, thanks.’

‘We… we’ve kissed,’ began Gimli cautiously. ‘I mean… on the lips.’

‘But was there tongue?’ asked Pippin, patiently, leaning forward and propping his chin on his hands, elbows on the counter in front of him.

‘Was there...’ Gimli turned beet red and Legolas blushed from his high cheeks to the tips of his ears.

‘When??? Cos you gotta’ tell us! We’re your besties!’ exclaimed Kili, leaning over and patting Gimli on the shoulder.

‘Kili… that’s personal stuff, there,’ interjected Strider, gently. ‘I mean, you don’t want intimate details about you and Tauriel out for everyone to know, do you?’

‘But there’s this bet!’ blurted out Kili.

‘A bet?’ asked Gimli, narrowing his eyes.

‘Oh. Shit.’ Kili flinched as Fili smacked his arm.

‘No… no… do tell us more about this bet. I want to hear all the details,’ purred Gimli.

‘You’re in so much trouble, Kee,’ said Fili, shaking his head.

‘Strider… can you make me my favourite maki rolls, please? I’m gonna’ need them,’ whimpered Kili.

**

Strider was cleaning down his workstation when Gimli, Kili, and Fili approached him.

‘Strider… what do we owe you?’ asked Gimli, reaching for his wallet.

‘Not a thing,’ said Strider, smiling at them. ‘I was thrilled to introduce you to sushi and see you enjoy it so much. Hopefully, you’ll come in and buy some whenever you have a craving for it.’

‘No… that’s not fair. I know you served a lot of sushi to us. It’s only right that we compensate you for it,’ said Fili, stubbornly.

‘Guys… really… it was my treat,’ said Strider.

‘Uncle says that we aren’t to take anyone for granted in the food business. It’s hard work and we’ve seen first hand what it’s like. It’d be an insult to your skills,’ said Kili.

‘There’s no insult here, Kili. You’ve never given the impression of taking me for granted or not appreciating my skills,’ said Strider, holding his hands up.

‘But...’ spluttered Gimli.

‘Look. Haven’t you been tutoring Legolas, Merry, Pippin, Samwise, and Frodo?’ asked Strider.

‘Yeah? So?’ asked Gimli.

Strider smiled. ‘Then consider this the restaurant’s thank you for your hard work this past school year. They’re thrilled with their final grades and so are we. College is hard and though I didn’t go that route, Arwen did and I know how difficult some of the classes were for her. And she didn’t have you to help her out.’

‘I did, however, have a great tutor. And I made sure to give my tutor a thank you gift at the end of the school year. I wouldn’t have done half as well without their help,’ added Arwen.

‘I wasn’t asking for anything,’ protested Gimli.

Legolas came up from behind and wrapped his arms around Gimli. ‘I know that. We _all_ know that. But we wanted to say thank you and this is our way of doing so.’

‘That doesn’t explain us,’ pointed out Fili. ‘Kee and I didn’t tutor anyone.’

‘But you had a place where everyone could meet. And really made everyone here welcome over there. And helped put a painful past to rest. Honestly, Thranduil is so much happier now and Thorin smiles and Bilbo hums when nobody’s paying attention to him… it’s all pretty great,’ said Strider.

‘Can you consider it our treat? You can respond in turn, of course… I hear Frerin has some pretty great dishes he’d like to try out on us,’ suggested Strider. ‘Turnabout’s fair play, right? When it comes to chefs and food?’

Fili laughed. ‘You’re dangerous, Strider. A king amongst chefs and mere men like us.’

‘I was thinking of making him a banner. Something he could hang up at the house. I still might,’ said Arwen, her mouth twitching in amusement.

‘Actually,’ said Sam, walking up to them with a smiling Merry, Pippin, and Frodo following, ‘We all decided to treat you to sushi. It’s our way of saying thank you, too. You guys are great and it’s been a lot of fun.’

‘Yeah… and we still have this summer to look forward to… You’ve never been to Bag’s End… you’re going to love it. Uncle Bilbo has _plans_ ,’ revealed Frodo.

‘Do these plans involve fireworks?’ asked Strider, raising his eyebrows. ‘Because that old friend of his has the best fireworks around. Even if he’s a little too enthusiastic about them.’

‘Oh… Gandalf is awesome! He has fabulous stories about the speakeasy days and he knows all the histories of Thorin’s family and Bilbo’s and Elrond’s and Thranduil’s as well. He’s a living history book. And he has the _best_ blackmail material,’ snickered Frodo.

‘Yeah. And these enormous sparklers. They last forever. I feel like a real wizard with one in my hand,’ added Merry.

‘We all pretend to be wizards. It’s a lot of fun. And over the Fourth of July, the firework display is simply amazing! You’ll see,’ said Pippin, smugly.

‘Just as long as you don’t tamper with any of the fireworks again. You know what happened when you lit that dragon that one year,’ reminded Sam, frowning at Pippin and Merry.

‘Jeez. One little mistake and you never live it down,’ muttered Pippin.

‘That wasn’t so little,’ said Sam, darkly.

‘OK, anyway, it’s going to be great and you’re all great and… can we just not? You guys can invite us all to the restaurant and Frerin can show off his stuff. Deal?’ asked Pippin.

Gimli, Kili, and Fili all looked at each other, communicating with head tilts and eyebrow arches.

‘Fine. But isn’t it customary to tip the sushi chef?’ asked Kili, after exchanging a particularly intense stare with Fili.

‘Yeees,’ said Strider, drawing out the word hesitantly.

‘Good,’ said Kili with a small grin. He went over to the tipping jar and put a handful of bills in it. Fili and Gimli did the same, filling the jar halfway to the top.

‘Hey!’ exclaimed Strider.

‘Nope. We won’t pay but we are allowed to tip and that’s only fair,’ said Kili, crossing his arms over his chest.

Strider sighed.

‘Just you wait. Revenge will be ours,’ promised Sam, shaking a mock angry fist.

‘Looking forward to it. Thanks for the sushi, Strider. It was amazing,’ said Kili, taking Tauriel’s hand and grinning at Strider.

‘Yeah… thanks a lot, Strider. I enjoyed it. I’ll come by again and place a proper order,’ said Fili. 

Gimli nodded. ‘I was a little apprehensive but… I figured if Thorin tried some and came back for more, then I better give it a shot. He’d never let me live it down, otherwise. I’m glad I did.’

‘You’re welcome. Let us know when we can come mob your restaurant. Give Frerin some advance warning,’ said Strider.

‘And thanks, Arwen. You’re a great sushi apprentice,’ added Gimli. Kili and Fili added their admiration, their smiles growing wider at the blush that appeared on Arwen’s cheeks.

‘I’ll see you later. I gotta get some sleep. Got a long shift tomorrow,’ said Fili. He waved to them and walked out.

‘I don’t have to work tomorrow and neither does Tauriel. We’ll catch you around,’ said Kili, tugging at Tauriel’s hand gently and smiling when she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

‘Talk to you all tomorrow,’ said Tauriel, waving as they walked out.

‘Did you like it, really, Gimli?’ asked Legolas.

‘I did. It was fantastic. Thanks a lot,’ answered Gimli.

‘Kiss! Kiss!’ teased Pippin while Merry shook his head and Sam put his head in his hands.

Legolas leaned over and kissed Gimli lightly on the lips.

‘Happy now?’ he asked, his eyes twinkling.

‘Ecstatic,’ said Sam, dryly. ‘Come on you guys… let’s head out so Strider and Arwen can close down the store.’

Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Frodo left, good naturedly shoving each other and talking loudly about the fourth of July fireworks.

Arwen turned to Strider. ‘Is everything cleaned up?’

‘Yup. All we have to do is walk out the door and lock it behind us,’ replied Strider.

Legolas took Gimli’s hand. ‘We better head out. See you later, everyone.’

Arwen and Strider watched as Legolas and Gimli walked out, hand in hand.

‘Nori’s going to pop a blood vessel,’ predicted Arwen, a mischievous smile on her face.

Strider shrugged. ‘Karma… what comes around goes around...’

‘And Karma has friends,’ giggled Arwen. She stepped outside with Strider and locked the doors.

‘Do you wanna’ bet on what happens next?’ teased Strider.

Arwen laughed all the way to the car, Strider chuckling at her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you notice the mention in here? I'm sure you did... Fireworks. Ahem.
> 
> KISSING.
> 
> Well, so much for that bet. Nori is gonna be SO pissed; Gimli doesn't have to do a thing. He knows Nori will have his revenge. Cold. Hah.


	17. Pasta & Pizza Night (Frerin's Turn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Frerin & Thorin show off their culinary skills. (OK, just Frerin)
> 
> In which family recipes are discussed.
> 
> In which turnabout is fair play.

Frerin grinned as everyone crowded around the work station.

‘OK… so here’s how it’s gonna go. I’m gonna make stuff, you’re going to eat it, and everyone’s gonna be happy,’ instructed Frerin, his grin growing wider as Kili and Fili groaned in unison.

Merry and Pippin only leaned forward in anticipation while Sam and Frodo smiled happily.

‘I don’t think being happy is going to be a problem,’ commented Gimli, dryly, leaning against Legolas.

‘Nope. I’m very happy. Happy as a lark. Happy as a pig in mud,’ added Legolas, making grunting noises to emphasize his point.

‘Oh, geez,’ muttered Strider, poking Legolas in the side while Arwen giggled.

Tauriel leaned forward to study the ingredients on Frerin’s cutting board. ‘Are you making pizza?’ she asked.

‘Yup. Pizza and an Antipasto and uh…. a dessert that Thranduil and I have been tweaking. You all get to be the first to try it out,’ answered Frerin.

‘Cool!’ exclaimed Tauriel, exchanging happy smiles with Ori.

‘Does anyone have any allergies?’ asked Frerin as he began rolling out pizza dough.

Everyone shook their heads ‘no’ and Frerin continued speaking. ‘I like to throw my pizza crusts because I’m a geek like that… and it’s a lot of fun. If you ever want to learn, then come by another time but for now...’ and here, Frerin tossed the crust into the air, expertly spinning it around, making the dough grow wider and thinner.

‘Wow… that’s like magic,’ breathed Pippin, watching with avid eyes. He leaned against Merry and sighed happily.

‘I never get tired of watching Frerin throw pizza dough,’ said Gimli. ‘When I was little, he would come over and make pizza at the house. The kitchen would be coated in flour but we didn’t care. Because we got pizza and it was delicious.’

‘My dad would make stuff in the kitchen. Use up almost every pot in the house but it was so damn good,’ remembered Legolas. ‘He would find recipes and make them better. I never grew up with crappy food.’

‘I don’t think any of us did,’ pointed out Strider. ‘I grew up with meals from my mom or going out to eat with Bilbo… you all had chefs in your families… and Merry and Pippin had housekeepers who made food for their families.’

‘You did?’ asked Frerin, setting the disc of dough down and taking up the implement that would prick holes throughout the crust.

‘Yeah… we had a pretty cool housekeeper… Merry and I… we were pretty lucky. We grew up in wealthy families and while our moms cooked from time to time, we mostly had people cook for us,’ said Pippin.

‘I think Sam had the most ordinary upbringing out of all of us… but his mom could cook her way around anything, I’m telling you,’ said Frodo.

‘Yeah… Sam’s mom would invite Frodo over for fry up night and we all showed up!’ laughed Merry, his eyes twinkling.

‘What’s fry up night?’ asked Frerin, putting slices of sausage onto the pizza and small slivers of garlic.

‘That’s when there’s tons of potatoes that’d been sliced and were waiting for us to put into the deep fryer… homemade crisps… hot and salty and so so good!’ moaned Merry. ‘You remember, Pip.’

‘Do I ever. She’d had potatoes and mushrooms dipped into breading… and onion rings… and bits of marinated meat… it was a combination deep fry and fondue and after we ate, she’d heat up chocolate in the fondue pot and we’d dip in fruit,’ said Pippin, his voice soft.

‘That sounds amazing…. I want to do a fry up night, now,’ said Kili. ‘Could we, Uncle Frerin?’

‘I think we could. Do you have any of her recipes, Sam?’ asked Frerin.

‘Yeah…. I can call her up… she has tons more that she rotated in and out when she cooked, if you’d like them,’ said Sam, shyly.

‘Sam… that would be great… you know all the recipes we use here are homemade, right? That everything came from a cookbook that our families used and tweaked and added to? That was all ours. I’d be honoured to see your mother’s recipes, Sam. Maybe I could use some in the restaurant, if that’d be OK,’ said Frerin, gently.

Sam’s eyes widened and he looked as though he’d won the lottery. ‘You would? I mean… that would… my mom would be so happy! I’d have to bring her here so she can try what you made.’

‘That’s a deal, then. When I make something that was your mom’s originally, you can bring her here. I hope she will like it,’ said Frerin.

‘I’m sure she will! I can’t wait to tell her!’ said Sam, his face aglow with happiness.

‘You did it now, Frerin. Now you have a loyal friend for life,’ said Frodo, his voice fond as he smiled at Sam.

‘Nothing wrong with that. Loyalty is good. Friends are good,’ said Frerin, smiling at Sam.

‘Loyalty, good friends, that’s all that’s needed to get through life. Food, drink… being with family,’ added a new voice.

They looked up to see Thorin smiling at them.

‘Uncle Thorin taught that to us when we were very small. That we need nothing but family, friends, food, and drink… that riches could be lost… and social standing means nothing… but those who are true to us… who love us for who we are… that’s worth all the gold in the world,’ explained Fili.

‘It’s true,’ agreed Strider. ‘A man can be king but is only truly king when he has the loyalty and love of the people he rules. And a good ruler never puts himself above those he rules but rather rules as he would wish to be ruled.’

Frerin nodded and put the finished pizza in the oven, set the timer, and then opened up the cooler.

‘We were raised that family is most important and never to get dependent upon the fickleness of fate,’ said Frerin, turning back to the workstation with a huge bowl in his hands.

‘Uncle Bilbo told me that if I had even just one true friend, I’m the richest person in the world,’ said Frodo. ‘Good thing I have more than one. I am rich rich rich!’

Merry, looking solemn, nodded. ‘You know, when you have lots of money, you find out pretty quick that you’re popular but not for you. It’s for what you have. I’ve seen people lose themselves… seen them change into people I didn’t recognize… it was pretty sad.’

‘Remember that Smeagol dude?’ asked Pippin and Frodo, Sam, and Merry all groaned together.

‘What’s the story behind that?’ asked Kili as Frerin poured the pasta from inside the huge bowl into a ceramic dish.

‘He’s a guy who went to our private school… he liked to wear gold… like, he had this gold ring that he wore all the time and called his precious… anyway, it got around that he came from this super rich family who had a huge mansion on a lake,’ began Pippin.

‘Yeah… and so of course, everyone wanted to be around him and hang out and all that… and then, the next thing we heard, he was having these drug fueled parties… he became… someone else entirely,’ continued Merry.

‘The man hardly knew what his name was anymore… he’d make these horrible noises when he was not really with it… like, ‘gollum gollum’ in his throat… I can’t even explain….and then...’ Pippin stopped short and grimaced.

‘And then?’ asked Kili, gently.

‘And then he disappeared. We don’t know what happened. Just that… he was kinda’ an odd guy but all right and then he got into the drugs and into the whole popularity thing and… it was hard to see… him losing more of himself every day,’ said Pippin, softly.

Sam fidgeted at Frodo’s side and Frodo looked at him. ‘What?’ he asked Sam.

‘I heard he was checked into a chemical dependency center for treatment… and to help with what else was going on in his head. I think he’s still at a place like that,’ answered Sam.

Frerin showed the contents of the ceramic dish to everyone and added some olive oil and pieces of pepperoni to the mix. ‘I hope he’ll be OK. And find himself again. That’s hard, losing yourself.’

‘It is,’ agreed Thorin. He and Frerin exchanged significant looks before Thorin continued, ‘So remember, keep your friends close to you, enjoy your time, all of that. And eat good food!’

‘I’ll drink to that!’ exclaimed Pippin, holding up his glass of root beer.

Everyone else nodded and took a healthy sip of theirs.

‘Pizza is almost done so let’s have you try this. This is a recipe our great-aunt made for Sunday dinners. She served it before the main course or courses, depending upon. I’ve added some spices to really bring out the flavours… the olive oil keeps it all together and the pepperoni is a nice addition,’ explained Frerin as he spooned some onto plates.

Thorin handed them out and Frerin gave everyone a fork. They both leaned back and watched.

‘Oh. This is so good,’ said Arwen, quickly scooping up more pasta onto her fork.

‘Mmmmm,’ commented Merry, quickly eating the rest of his pasta.

Frerin smiled as Legolas practically inhaled his portion, a smug Gimli watching with glee.

‘OK, so the pizza is going to come out of the oven, now and I’ll cut it up and see what you think,’ said Frerin, sliding the pizza onto the cutting board with ease and picking up a cutting wheel.

Thorin collected the empty plates from everyone and handed out new plates with pizza slices on them.

‘What do you think?’ asked Frerin after everyone blew on their piece of pizza and then took a bite.

‘It’s really good!’ exclaimed Strider, quickly biting into his pizza again.

‘I’m gonna die of happiness,’ groaned Pippin, rubbing his stomach and making grabby hands at Frerin for another slice of pizza.

‘You know, one or two slices is usually enough for most people,’ commented Thorin, his mouth curled up at the ends with amusement.

‘I’m not most people,’ retorted Pippin, eagerly taking the two slices Frerin slid onto his plate. ‘Thank you, Frerin!’

‘You’re welcome, Pippin. Anyone else ready for another slice?’ asked Frerin.

Sam shook his head while Merry nodded his head, holding his plate up.

‘I’m not surprised,’ laughed Gimli.

‘Me, neither. You should see the amount of stir fry these two can put away at our restaurant,’ put in Arwen.

‘I like stir fry,’ said Ori, shyly. They were quietly munching on their food and were watching everyone else with a small smile on their face.

‘Stir fry is great…. there’s this curry noodle one at your restaurant that everyone here likes,’ commented Thorin, nodding at Arwen.

‘I’ll pass the word along to my brothers. They’ll be pleased to know they have fans,’ said Arwen with a grin.

‘What’s for dessert?’ asked Pippin, brightly.

Sam smacked his arm. ‘Oi! That’s rude… begging for food when we’re being treated so nice.’

‘Yeah, Pip. Where’s your manners?’ scolded Merry, rolling his eyes.

‘Aw, don’t worry about it, Pippin. It’s great to see you really like the food I’m making,’ said Frerin, seeing Pippin hunch into himself and look up at Frerin with embarrassment.

‘I do! I want to try everything!’ said Pippin, his face lighting up again.

‘That’s quite the endeavour but I’m sure you and your appetite will do just fine,’ said Frerin.

‘There is always dessert. Frerin wouldn’t be that cold hearted,’ put in Ori. They grinned at Frerin and then slyly glanced over at Thorin. ‘Thorin, on the other hand….’

‘Hey! Don’t say things that are true!’ groused Thorin, winking at everyone.

‘Sooo, Strider… your dad was quite the chef, you know,’ said Frerin, turning back to the cooler.

‘You knew my dad?’ asked Strider.

‘He heard of your dad. If you want stories about your dad, talk to my dad, sometime. He would be more than happy to tell you about the cooking competitions he and your dad would get up to,’ chuckled Thorin.

‘I met him once or twice, you know,’ reminded Frerin. ‘So did you… when dad would have him over and they’d create some weird dish that they wanted us to try after.’

‘Oh, don’t remind me. Remember that one dish that had octopus in it? And they didn’t tell us what it was until we ate some?’ asked Thorin.

‘I think Dis threw up all over the carpet. I made it into the bathroom,’ muttered Frerin, turning around and holding a gorgeous tiramisu cake.

Strider laughed. ‘Bilbo never told me about this.’

‘That’s because Bilbo didn’t know. He knew your dad through the buying side of it… and the eating side of it… we knew your dad through the creating side of it...the actual chef part,’ explained Thorin.

‘Did my dad ever meet him?’ asked Legolas.

‘Maybe once or twice? Your dad was grieving during those years… you should ask him. He might remember meeting him,’ answered Thorin.

‘Your dad was a natural, though, Strider. Much like you are with the sushi. If he were here now, he’d be so proud of you,’ continued Thorin.

‘Thank you,’ said Strider. ‘That really means a lot to me.’

‘You’re welcome. He was nice and kind to us… he would make cookies and we always got to lick the bowl and have the first cookies,’ remembered Frerin.

‘He did. When we were all sobbing because of the octopus incident, your father helped clean us up and then asked us to help him make our favourite cookies,’ added Thorin.

‘Oh! Those cookies! Why have we not added them to the dessert menu?’ asked Frerin, slapping his hand against his head.

‘Because I forgot about them until now? And how could I? I know, I know… we’ll fix it,’ said Thorin, firmly. ‘Gotta add those cookies. Everyone will love them.’

‘I’m excited to have some… but what do we have here?’ asked Sam, looking at the cake.

‘Oh. This is one of our specialty desserts. Try it and tell me what you think,’ answered Frerin.

There was silence except for the sounds of forks against the plates.

Frerin exchanged a smug look with Thorin and then turned to see everyone’s reaction.

‘I have found god,’ moaned Merry.

‘This is… I want a whole cake to myself,’ said Pippin. ‘A whole cake. Just for me. This can be my birthday cake!’

‘I can even let you choose different flavours and icing and all,’ said Frerin.

‘You… you can?’ breathed Pippin.

‘I can. Just for you, Pippin,’ said Frerin, smiling as Pippin let out a whoop of excitement and punched the air.

‘You not only made his day but probably his whole year,’ said Frodo, dryly. ‘But I understand why. This is fantastic, Frerin.’

‘It’s grand… and I could eat this every day,’ agreed Arwen. ‘I might have to come down for a slice when I’m having withdrawals.’

‘It’s the best dessert I’ve ever eaten,’ said Strider. ‘Elladain and Elrohir better step up their game.’

‘Dunno… this is pretty hard to beat,’ said Sam. He licked the underside of his fork with relish.

‘I agree. It’s so so good. Sigrid is going to have to try this the next time she comes to visit, right, Tauriel?’ asked Ori.

‘Yup! I’m going to tell her all about it when I skype with her next. She’s going to be so jealous of us,’ laughed Tauriel.

‘Delicious as always, Uncle,’ said Kili, giving Frerin a thumb’s up.

‘Ten out of ten, Uncle,’ said Fili, grinning at Frerin.

‘Well, Thorin… I think dinner was a success,’ said Frerin, turning to give Thorin a high five.

‘Shall we have a small drink to toast our victory?’ asked Thorin, distributing wine glasses.

‘Dwalin is going to have words about this, Uncle,’ pointed out Fili, although he didn’t hand back his glass to Thorin.

‘I’m the owner… OK, one of the owners… I should have some say in whom I allow to have a sip of alcohol,’ grumbled Thorin.

‘Allow me,’ said Frerin, brandishing a bottle of Dain’s hard cider. ‘Everyone can have a sip or two of hard cider. And this can end the night beautifully.’

‘Hard cider is one of my favourites. Bring it on!’ cried Merry.

Frerin poured them enough for a good sampling and poured more generous amounts in his and Thorin’s glasses.

‘Cheers to a successful evening! Thank you so much for stopping by and trying some of our favourite foods,’ said Frerin, holding up his glass.

‘And cheers to such a great dinner. Thanks for your time and talent,’ said Legolas, holding up his wine glass along with everyone else.

They clinked their glasses together and sipped, then smiled at each other happily.

‘All right you all… shoo. Thorin and I are going to clean up and then lock the restaurant up for the night. We’ll see you later,’ said Frerin.

Everyone said their thank yous again and some of them sneakily slid tip money underneath their plates with a sly grin.

Gimli turned to Legolas. ‘Do you still want to go out on that date?’

Legolas leaned down and kissed Gimli on the forehead. ‘I’ve been looking forward to it. I’ll call you tomorrow.’

‘I’ll walk you out,’ said Gimli. He linked hands with Legolas and chatted with him as they left the restaurant.

‘Anyone want to place a new bet?’ asked Kili, watching them with a slight smile on his face.

‘What sort of bet?’ asked Fili.

‘When do you think Legolas is gonna’ propose? Cos I’m hearing wedding bells,’ said Kili.

‘Who says it’s gonna’ be Legolas? I’m thinking maybe Gimli will be the one to ask,’ disagreed Merry.

Everyone looked at each other.

‘Let’s just figure out the odds and how we want to do this and start taking bets. I’ll let Nori know,’ said Frerin while Strider choked on laughter and Arwen and Tauriel covered their face with their hands.

Sam just shook his head while Merry and Pippin elbowed each other gleefully. ‘You’re a bad influence, Kili,’ Sam intoned.

Frodo and Thorin exchanged long suffering looks of pity.

‘OK, who’s gonna put in the first wager?’ asked Kili, his dark eyes gleaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look. Another cameo. My Preciouussssss.... ahem.
> 
> If I'm ever lucky enough to partake in a Chef's tasting, I will do so in a hot minute. Especially if I'm being treated by said chef. YESSSSS!!!
> 
> And oh, geez. ANOTHER bet?? Some people never learn, do they?


	18. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Legolas visits with Gloin and Mizim.
> 
> In which Legolas takes Gimli out on a date.
> 
> In which Dain's dreams come true.

Legolas swallowed as he knocked on the front door of Gloin’s house. He normally picked Gimli up at the house he shared with Fili and Kili but tonight, he was asked by Gimli to stop by his parents’ house instead.

Of course, in all actuality, Gimli’s parents had asked Gimli to ask him because he, Legolas, asked them but that was getting all complicated and he didn’t need that. He was nervous enough.

Gimli opened the door, smiling reassuringly at Legolas. ‘It’s OK… Da and mum just want to meet you and talk a bit. No one’s in trouble.’

‘That’s good to know,’ replied Legolas. His shoulders eased up a fraction and he managed a wry smile.

‘Is this Legolas?’ boomed a voice and Gimli rolled his eyes.

‘Da!’ he protested. ‘Who else would it be?’

‘Just making sure there isn’t an imposter in the house,’ teased Gloin. ‘Welcome to our home. I’ve heard good things about you.’

‘Thank you. It’s a pleasure to formally meet you,’ replied Legolas. He grinned as Gloin gestured with one hand, the other holding a glass of beer.

‘This is somewhat familiar… except my dad would have a wine glass in his hand with white wine in it,’ commented Legolas.

‘Thranduil, is it? He always had a taste for white wine. I’m blaming Thrain for that one. He got Thranduil onto the sweeter white wines at an impressionable age,’ said Gloin.

Gimli and Legolas followed Gloin down the hall to the living room where Gimli’s mother sat. 

‘So this is Legolas! I saw you briefly at the soft opening and I’ve heard nice things about you from all the boys,’ she said. ‘Is your car still clean or have you had to use the dumpster in the back again?’

Legolas made a face. ‘Who’s been telling tales?’ he demanded while Gimli’s face turned red as he wheezed laughter.

‘That was likely one of the Durin boys,’ continued Gloin’s mother. ‘Any of those boys,’ she added.

‘This is my mum,’ said Gimli, still huffing laughter.

‘Call me Mizim, please. Or mum. I like mum,’ said Mizim, smiling up at Legolas.

Legolas grinned back. Mizim was one of the most gorgeous women he’d ever seen in his life. She had long sable hair twisted up into a chignon and long-lashed, hazel eyes. Her smile was one of the sweetest that Legolas had ever seen and he couldn’t help but respond to it.

Gloin chuckled. ‘Now you’ve done it. Mizim adopts all of the boys, whether they’re blood-related or no. You’ll be calling her mum in no time.’

‘I don’t have a problem with that,’ responded Legolas. He sat down next to Gimli on the couch, crossing his long legs in front of him and putting his arm behind Gimli’s shoulders.

Mizim beamed at him. ‘Would you like some tea or some soda?’

‘I’d love some tea. What kind do you have? Is it loose leaf or in bags?’ asked Legolas.

Gloin leaned over and whispered to Gimli, ‘Well, that’s done it. Your mum has found another tea drinker and we might as well leave right now.’

Gimli looked fondly at his mother and Legolas, who were both bent over the tea boxes on the table in front of them and comparing different types of teas.

‘Now mum has someone to go tea shopping with at last. We’re safe,’ murmured Gimli back, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

Legolas chose some tea leaves and Mizim scooped some into a tiny tea ball. She closed it, hung it over a tea mug and poured hot water into the cup.

‘So… you two going to go to the movies and out to eat?’ asked Gloin.

‘I think that’s the plan,’ said Gimli, looking over at Legolas for confirmation.

‘How long have you been going out?’ asked Mizim, checking the tea ball.

‘Um… eight months, now?’ asked Gimli.

‘Let’s see…. yeah. Something like that. It’s winter now and we started dating before school got out,’ said Legolas.

‘I wasn’t keeping track, mum. I was just… going with the flow,’ protested Gimli when Mizim gave him an unbelieving look.

‘Oh, Gimli….’ murmured Mizim.

‘It’s all right. I’m keeping track. And it’s passed by so quickly,’ added Legolas. ‘Wasn’t it only a few days ago that I saw you at the soft opening?’ asked Legolas.

‘Aye. And a day or two later, we were pushing Fili and Kili into the lake with Merry and Pippin yelling encouragement,’ agreed Gimli.

‘I seem to remember the yelling. I was sitting up on the deck and could hear you boys making quite the racket down there,’ remembered Mizim.

‘It was great. The water was still cold and Fili and Kili were being nuisances of themselves,’ said Legolas.

‘So we figured a dip into the water would set it all to rights,’ put in Gimli, grinning at Legolas.

‘We thanked Bilbo for the invite but it really was kind of him to allow us to come up and visit, too,’ said Mizim, Gloin nodding in agreement.

‘Remember the night we tried Dain’s new ale? And drank the whole barrel?’ asked Gloin.

‘Did you remember Dain’s look on his face when he discovered us hungover and looking pathetic the next morning?’ laughed Mizim.

‘I’d never seen him more put out. He kept telling us that we were supposed to drink it slowly and that it was his most potent ale and were we trying to die of alcohol poisoning?’ said Gloin, snorting as he laughed.

‘Did you remember those fireworks? And the sparklers? Pippin was right. That Gandalf certainly knows his pyrotechnics,’ said Gimli, admiringly.

‘At least this year, Merry and Pippin didn’t get into the fireworks. I think one year of doing dishes for the rest of the weekend was enough punishment for them,’ said Legolas.

‘I didn’t realize Bag End was so huge. It really was a mansion on the lake. Little lake home my arse,’ said Gloin. ‘Bilbo takes after his father, doesn’t he? Not one to go tooting his own horn.’

‘Yeah, Bilbo’s pretty modest. He’d rather just show something to you and let you judge for yourself if it’s great or not. When Bilbo says, ‘would you like to,’ your answer should always be ‘yes.’ Always always,’ instructed Legolas.

‘I can follow that advice, easily,’ said Gloin. ‘He was telling me stories of his dad and granddad… we realized quickly that they knew Thorin’s dad and grandad and other members of our family. It was great to compare stories.’

‘No wonder you all were sitting together. It was like, all the older generation in one room and the youngsters in another. We were busy playing on the game systems and you guys were swapping amazing stories. I shoulda’ sat in,’ said Gimli, morosely.

‘There’ll be another time, I’m sure. Or go down to the restaurant and ask Bilbo to tell you a couple of stories about your great-uncles. You’re going to laugh, guarantee it,’ suggested Gloin.

Gimli brightened up. ‘I could do that! Thanks, da.’

‘Where are you going out?’ asked Mizim, after trading looks with Gloin.

‘Legolas won’t tell me. He says that it’s a surprise and all. Says he wants it to be awesome. Our dates are always awesome,’ grumbled Gimli.

Legolas smiled. ‘Indulge me, just this one time,’ he murmured.

Gimli heaved a huge sigh. ‘All right. But don’t ever say I don’t spoil you.’

‘Where did you two meet?’ asked Legolas, shifting his attention to Gloin and Mizim.

Mizim took a sip of her tea and smiled at Gloin. ‘We met at our first college class together.’

‘She was in an economics class and so was I. I sat next to her and listened as she asked the professor these in depth questions and I knew then that I needed to ask her out and talk banking and money and all that with her,’ added Gloin.

‘He was a gentleman. He never treated me as though I didn’t know a thing I was saying. He never condescended me or tried to pull the old ‘girls don’t know finance’ that I’d heard from other guys. It was refreshing,’ remembered Mizim.

‘I pretty much knew after our fifth date that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her but I didn’t know how to tell her without sounding weird,’ admitted Gloin.

Mizim laughed. ‘He was cool as a cucumber, stating the reasons why it would be good for us to have a long lasting relationship. And when he proposed to me, he bought me not a gaudy huge diamond ring but a ring he bought at an antique store. He knew I’d like that much better.’

Legolas drank some tea and glanced at Gimli. ‘Did you feel the same about him?’ 

‘I liked him a lot. It wasn’t until we had been dating for about six months that I wondered if he wanted to get more serious… I thought about raising a family with him and having a career and I knew I could do both with him. That made it easy to say yes to his proposal,’ answered Mizim, putting her hand in Gloin’s and smiling at him.

‘My mum is a CPA and my dad works in finance… mum also does beadwork on the side,’ revealed Gimli.

‘I do. I make my own beads… It’s relaxing and lets me think about something else other than numbers… And I can work with my hands which is a nice change of pace from using my brain all the time,’ said Mizim.

‘That makes perfect sense. Bilbo gardens… my father has been known to go horseback riding from time to time… Elrond likes to write poetry… I think we all have something that allows us to step out of our usual way of doing things,’ commented Legolas.

Gimli pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at it. ‘Hey… it’s about time we should go, right?’

‘It is,’ answered Legolas after peeking at the time displayed on his own phone. ‘It was a pleasure talking to you both… I’ll get Gimli home safe and sound.’

Gloin chuckled. ‘I have no doubts about that. Have a lovely evening.’

‘It was very nice talking to you… we really didn’t get a chance at Bilbo’s lake house, what with all the people around and such. You’ll have to come over for dinner sometime…. you can bring our son with, if you like,’ teased Mizim, her eyes sparkling.

Gimli rolled his own eyes and stood up as Legolas got to his own feet, holding out a hand to shake Gloin’s and hugging Mizim gently.

‘OK, you charmer. Let’s get going. Don’t want to be late to this mystery date,’ said Gimli.

‘Right. Bye, then,’ said Legolas, waving to Gimli’s parents.

They waved back and when the door closed behind Legolas and Gimli, Gloin turned to Mizim.

‘Gimli doesn’t know, does he?’ he asked.

Mizim chuckled, gathering up her empty tea cup and Legolas’ half empty one. ‘He hasn’t a clue.’

**

Gimli stared at the restaurant for a moment and then turned to Legolas. ‘You’ve got to be joking.’

‘Nope. Not even a little. Go on, then,’ said Legolas. He smiled as Gimli rolled his eyes and got out of the car, shutting the door behind him.

Legolas got out, shut his door, and joined Gimli on the other side, taking his hand and crunching through the light snow to the door to ‘Durin’s.’

‘Why are we here? The restaurant’s closed,’ protested Gimli. He’d enjoyed the movie and was looking forward to a nice dinner somewhere. This wasn’t what he was expecting at all.

Legolas merely raised his eyebrows and opened the door to the restaurant. ‘After you,’ he bowed.

Gimli gave him a suspicious look but walked in, looking around.

Bofur walked up, a huge grin on his face. ‘Hey, there you are! Come on, your table is waiting.’

‘Thanks, Bofur,’ said Legolas, smiling. He tugged at Gimli’s hand. 

Gimli sighed but allowed himself to be led further into the restaurant. 

Bofur brought them to a table set near Frerin’s work station. The table was set simply, only a small plate and set of silverware at each place setting. A water glass filled with ice water and an empty wine flute was also set in place.

Gimli shrugged off his down coat and hung it up on the hooks by the table and sat down.

Legolas took off his long wool coat and hung it up next to Gimli’s and sat down next to him.

‘Everything’s set,’ said Bofur, stepping aside as a grinning Ori brought their first course, an Antipasto salad that had Gimli’s mouth watering in anticipation.

‘Thanks, Bofur… you, too, Ori,’ said Legolas, smiling gratefully at both of them.

‘Enjoy,’ said Bofur, both him and Ori leaving them to begin the first course.

‘So what’s this all about?’ asked Gimli after he ate his antipasto and set the plate to the side.

‘It’s something I’ve wanted to do once I figured some stuff out,’ answered Legolas, also setting his plate aside.

Bofur appeared to take the plates away and Ori brought their second course, breadsticks with dipping sauce.

Gimli crunched down on a breadstick and then dipped the end into the sauce. ‘I wonder who’s manning the kitchen.’

‘Oh, that would be Frerin,’ answered Bofur. He had come back to lean against the nearby table. ‘He’s busy putting everything together and Thorin is expediting.’

‘Well, this is something, then,’ said Gimli, raising his eyebrows. ‘We have the owners in on this, too?’

‘Pretty much,’ said a new voice and Dis came towards them, smiling. She had a vase of flowers which she set down on the table. ‘I forgot the flowers because my bone-headed brothers were too busy bickering over the colours.’

‘They’re gorgeous, Dis. I forgot you’re the one who does the flowers for the tables and around the restaurant. They’re so professional and lovely,’ complimented Legolas. He leaned forward and smelled the baby roses.

‘They are really nice. And the food is great so far,’ teased Gimli, watching Dis’ answering smile. 

Legolas stacked their plates to the side and Bofur once again cleared them while Ori came forward with the third course, their entree.

Gimli stared down at his plate and then looked at Legolas. ‘You didn’t.’

‘I did. Don’t you like it?’ asked Legolas, already tucking in.

‘I do. But I have this feeling of deja vu,’ muttered Gimli, picking up his fork and digging into his ravioli.

Legolas’ lips twitched as he picked some more ravioli up with his fork.

Ori walked towards them with two bottles on a serving tray and two glasses. They showed Legolas the bottles and set them down in front of him.

‘Really?’ asked Gimli.

‘Really,’ responded Legolas. He thanked Ori and waited until Ori had set the glasses in front of him before pouring the hard cider into the glasses.

‘Yup… definitely deja vu,’ commented Gimli. He was smiling though, touching the label of Dain’s hard cider.

They finished their ravioli and Bofur came out again, taking their plates and then stepping aside as Ori came out, their smile wide as can be.

Gimli stared at the cake and swung his head to look at Legolas. ‘What the...’

Legolas had slipped out of his chair and was kneeling at his feet, an adoring look on his face.

‘Look… this probably is going to come out weird and I tried to rehearse it with Sam but he got all flustered and I should have asked Frodo but… hell with it,’ babbled Legolas.

He fumbled in his jean pocket and then brought out a small box.

‘Legolas...’ breathed Gimli.

‘Uh… OK. It’s been eight months and four days and yes, I kept track because I could hardly believe that someone with your smarts and wits and all that would want to see someone like me… that you would want to hang out and help me dig out my car and laugh at my jokes and let me braid your hair and… I keep thinking of the future...’

Legolas took a deep breath and Gimli smiled at him. ‘Take your time… We’ve got time,’ he encouraged, holding his hand out and Legolas gripped it, tight.

‘I keep thinking that I’m never going to find someone like you again… that if I ever walked away, I’d regret it… and if I ever saw you married to someone else, it would kill me… and I just… I want you to know that I love you, Gimli. I love you and I want the kind of marriage your parents have and the kind my parents had and…’ and here, Legolas’ eyes shone with tears.

Gimli’s smile was tremulous as he wiped stray tears away from Legolas’ cheeks. ‘It’s OK. I love you, too… I have for a while, now.’

‘Well, that ought to make this a little easier…. Gimli, would you do me the honour of marrying me? Building a life together and hanging out and helping me with my math forever and ever?’ asked Legolas.

‘Say yes!’ squeaked Ori, their face red with excitement and embarrassment.

Gimli laughed and winked at Ori who squeaked in happiness as Gimli turned back to Legolas.

‘I want to spend the rest of my life with you...and I want to get married. So yeah, let’s do this,’ said Gimli, leaning forward to take hold of Legolas’ shirt in his hands.

Legolas kissed Gimli, a lingering kiss that Gimli felt throughout his body. He then leaned back and slid the thin gold band onto Gimli’s left ring finger.

‘That’s my birthstone!’ exclaimed Gimli in surprise, studying the ring.

‘Yeah… your mum may have helped me with that,’ said Legolas.

‘This whole thing was a set up, wasn’t it? My parents… this… and… everything...’ ended Gimli.

‘Pretty much,’ agreed Legolas. ‘Do you mind?’

Gimli studied his face, anxious but hopeful and turned his head to see Bofur, Ori, Frerin, Thorin, and Dis standing there, their faces as painfully hopeful as Legolas.

‘This is family,’ said Gimli. ‘And family means nobody gets left behind...’

‘Or forgotten,’ chorused everyone, their faces lightening with relief and joy.

‘Oh, thank god… now can I take a picture and get out of this hiding place?’ called out another voice.

‘Yes, yes… don’t want you suffocating or anything in there,’ replied Thorin, raising his voice.

Gimli groaned when Dain came trundling forward, camera in hand.

‘What even… how is this my life?’ he moaned, thunking his head against Legolas’ chest.

‘No no, Gimli! Come now, tilt your head up… now, kiss!’ instructed Dain, camera at the ready.

Legolas cocked his head at Gimli and put his arms around him. ‘You heard the man… now kiss!’

Gimli reached up and tugged Legolas’ head down, kissing him with joy and acceptance. He didn’t flinch as Dain took several photos of them.

Legolas drew back and touched Gimli’s face, his own shining with wonder. They had a moment to themselves before Ori came forward, wrapping their arms around the two of them. That seemed to be the signal to have the rest of the group surge forward, joining in a huge group hug and yelling words of congratulations.

‘Is this the best date ever?’ asked Legolas, touching the ring on Gimli’s finger.

Gimli’s smile was blinding. ‘Aye. It truly was.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Legolas!!!!
> 
> And Dain!!!!
> 
> This whole family, honestly... *squishes them*


	19. The Big Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which big doings are happening.
> 
> In which a lot of fun is had.
> 
> In which Gimli takes his sweet sweet revenge.

Kili sat carefully in the living room while Fili squinted and tied his bowtie.

‘How do I look?’ asked Kili.

‘Like a penguin who needs a shave,’ answered Fili, dryly. He was all decked out in a tuxedo of his own, his blond hair a striking contrast to the black sheen of the tuxedo.

‘Ha hah. You’re fucking hilarious,’ muttered Kili. ‘Tauriel says I look devilishly handsome.’

‘He’s got the devil part right,’ said Gimli, who had a towel wrapped around his waist and his hands on his hips.

Fili checked his phone. ‘Do you not realize we’re supposed to be somewhere in a half an hour?’

‘I am quite aware of the time… I need your help,’ said Gimli.

‘Uh uh. I didn’t help you get dressed after you were like, four just so you know,’ said Fili, shaking his head.

‘No… not that…. can you give Legolas a call for me?’ asked Gimli.

‘Sure… what about?’ asked Fili, straightening Kili’s bowtie and then giving him a thumb’s up.

‘Thanks, Fee,’ said Kili, standing up and walking over to the full length mirror in the entryway.

‘I wanted to remind him about a couple of things but I don’t want him to think I’m a wreck,’ said Gimli.

‘You’re not a wreck. Tell you what… why don’t I give Leggy a call and see where he’s at and you go get dressed. I’ll even help you with your bowtie, cousin,’ teased Fili.

Gimli smiled. ‘Thanks a lot, Fee. I’ll be back in a few minutes.’

Gimli ran upstairs and Kili looked over at Fili who had pulled up Legolas’ information and was calling him.

‘Tauriel and I are going to elope,’ Kili pronounced. ‘Yup. I couldn’t handle this.’

Fili made shushing noises and then said, ‘Leggy? Yeah… it’s me, Fee. Yeah… no… yeah… yeah… OK… OK… right… OK… see you in a little bit… OK.’

‘I didn’t hear you actually ask _anything_ ,’ pointed out Kili.

‘I didn’t have to. Legolas knew exactly why I was calling and what for. He reassured me that everything was set and to just get Gimli there and to make sure he doesn’t hyperventilate on the way,’ said Fili.

‘I think we can handle that,’ said Kili, looking up as Gimli came back down the stairs, dressed in his tuxedo.

Fili motioned him over and quickly tied his bowtie, straightening it out and patting Gimli on the shoulder. ‘You look pretty great.’

‘You do, cousin. Here, let me put the corsage on,’ said Kili, motioning for Gimli to walk over.

Gimli stood still for Kili as Kili pinned the rosebud corsage to the lapel of his tuxedo.

‘There. OK, let’s get going. I don’t want your mum yelling at me. Or Legolas’ dad,’ added Kili with a shudder.

They stepped into their shoes, tied the laces, and walked out, Fili grabbing the keys from the keyholder at the front door.

‘I think we’ve got everything… do you think we’ve got everything?’ asked Kili.

‘Yeah. I got a list I made and kept on my phone,’ said Fili. He flicked through the list with a touch of his fingertips. ‘OK… we’re fine. This is the last bit.’

‘Come on, Gimli. You’ve been waiting for this day… when it’s done, you can look back and enjoy all the happy memories,’ said Kili encouragingly.

Gimli nodded. ‘You guys are the best. Thank you,’ he said, softly.

Fili and Kili both gave him a reassuring hug. ‘OK, here we go,’ said Fili, opening up the front passenger door for Gimli.

Gimli got in and Fili closed the door and walked around to the driver’s side. Kili got in the backseat and buckled up.

Fili and Kili buckled up as well and Fili backed out of the driveway, keeping an eye out for any traffic on the street.

‘Can you put some music on?’ asked Gimli, fidgeting.

‘Of course. What would you like to hear?’ asked Fili, connecting his phone to the stereo system via Bluetooth.

‘Some AC/DC would be good,’ requested Gimli.

Fili grinned. ‘AC/DC it is, then,’ he said, cheerfully.

The opening chords to ‘Hell’s Bells’ began and Gimli whooped as Fili and Kili made devil horns with their fingers as they drove down the street.

**

Kili slipped beside Tauriel when the ceremony began.

‘I thought you were supposed to be standing up there with them,’ whispered Tauriel, tilting her head towards Gimli and Fili.

‘Nah. My job was to herd Gimli here and all. I didn’t want to stand up front. Fili said he’d do it because he understands the responsibility of being a Durin. Whatever that means,’ snickered Kili.

‘Legolas looks amazing,’ whispered Tauriel and Kili couldn’t disagree. Legolas’ hair was braided in a series of intricate braidwork that was stunning to look at. He stood tall and lean next to Gimli, his eyes never leaving that of the man at his side.

They kept quiet as the ceremony continued, Gimli and Legolas exchanging their wedding vows and rings. 

They all listened with bated breath as Gimli’s cousin, Baris, sang, her opera trained voice soaring above the trees.

Kili looked around and saw his family and friends standing witness. Uncle Frerin was teary-eyed and so was Kili’s mother. Gloin and Mizim were smiling but tears were on their cheeks. Gimris, Gimli’s sister, was wiping away tears as she stood next to Gimli.

Dain was blowing loudly into a handkerchief and Thorin the Third was patting him gently on his back while Thira looked on fondly.

Kili turned back to see Gimli and Legolas kissing each other and he, along with everyone else, roared his approval.

Tauriel laughed as Gimli threw them all a look of utter despair.

‘This was a perfect wedding!’ exclaimed Tauriel. Kili smiled as he studied her; she looked beautiful in her dark green dress.

‘It was pretty great,’ agreed Kili, clapping with everyone as Fili escorted Gimris down the aisle and Gimli and Legolas walked after them, waving at everyone happily.

‘Now what?’ asked Tauriel, taking Kili’s arm and smiling at him.

‘Now, we celebrate!’ declared Kili.

**

Kili swept Tauriel across the dance floor, laughing as they bumped into Thorin and Bilbo.

‘What are you two doing?’ hissed Thorin.

‘Bugging you,’ said Kili, serenely. He waggled his eyebrows at his uncle while Bilbo snickered.

‘Oh for...’ Thorin rolled his eyes. ‘Go bug the two newlyweds, why don’t you?’ 

‘We have been. Legolas has threatened to sit on me so I thought I’d share the wealth,’ put in Tauriel.

‘I can see why you two are meant for each other,’ muttered Thorin while Bilbo flapped a hand at them.

‘Go and bug Elrond or Thranduil, why don’t you? They could use some livening up,’ suggested Bilbo.

‘Show us a kiss and we’ll consider it,’ teased Kili, pursing his lips and making smooching sounds.

Thorin growled but bent over and gave Bilbo a chaste peck on the lips.

‘Oh, come on, now! That doesn’t count!’ protested Kili.

‘My foot up your arse will count for something if you don’t get going,’ threatened Thorin.

‘Geez. Such violent talk. I’m telling grandfather,’ counter-threatened Kili. He nodded his head over to where Thrain was holding court with Elrond, Dain, and Balin.

When Thrain heard about the engagement and wedding plans, he’d only nodded his head. ‘I don’t care who loves who. There isn’t enough of that going around and if this puts all of our sorry families’ tragedy to rest, then I’m all for it. Send me the invite and let’s make sure my favourite care assistants are available that night.’

‘Go on, Kili…. you need to spend more time and attention with this beautiful young lady in your arms,’ suggested Bilbo. ‘You do look quite lovely tonight, Tauriel.’

‘Thank you, Bilbo. You look rather dashing yourself… that waistcoat is gorgeous. No wonder Thorin is hogging all of your attention,’ smiled Tauriel. Her smile widened as Bilbo and Thorin blushed.

‘See you later, then,’ said Kili and he tightened his arm around Tauriel’s waist and danced away, Tauriel giggling happily.

**

‘Strider… everyone’s had more than enough sushi… it’s time for you to set down your chef hat and join us…. this is an order from the groom!’ demanded Legolas.

‘You, too, Arwen. You have one of the prettiest dresses and are one of the most beautiful women here and you’re behind a workstation. Could you not?’ added Gimli.

Strider and Arwen grinned. They had huge white aprons wrapped around themselves and Strider had removed his suit so he could roll up his sleeves while he made sushi.

‘We’re done. We made the last roll and put everything away. Now we’re going to come celebrate with you,’ said Strider. He removed his apron, rolled down his sleeves, and reattached his cufflinks.

Arwen took off her apron and smoothed the front of her dress down; the silver threads glistened in the moonlight.

‘We can’t go against the newlyweds, can we?’ asked Strider.

‘No… we cannot. I hope everyone enjoyed the sushi,’ said Arwen.

‘Enjoyed? Did you not see the line? Also, you ran out of food. That should tell you something,’ answered Legolas. ‘It was amazing. It was an incredible gift from you both.’

‘Well, we thought buying you a waffle iron from Target would be kinda’ mundane,’ teased Arwen.

‘Indeed. Boromir and Faramir wanted to one up us but since they couldn’t get here and had to mail their gifts, I’d say we won,’ said Strider, smugly.

‘Redefine ‘mail’, Strider. There are two horses at my father’s house right now. Two horses. One whose name is Arod,’ said Legolas with a sigh.

‘You should have seen Thranduil’s face. Good thing he has a barn. And a pasture,’ added Gimli.

‘Well, Faramir and Boromir knew that, of course… which is why they got you both horses. I got a text message from Boromir, telling me to ‘eat it!’ and of course, I responded with kingly dignity,’ said Strider, his eyes twinkling.

‘He sent photos of the sushi he was making tonight. At which point the text messages changed to ‘please stop torturing us’ and ‘this isn’t fair at all.’ I think we won that round,’ said Arwen, laughing.

Gimli smiled. ‘I think we all were the real winners. When did you think they could come up for a visit?’

‘Well, if their father would give them a minute to breathe, they’d like to come up this fall. I told them we could keep in touch and make plans,’ answered Strider.

‘Sounds good. Thrain has been asking if you’d come over and spend some time with him,’ said Gimli. ‘He’d like to tell you a few stories about your father.’

Strider’s face lit up. ‘I’m all for that! Lead the way!’

Arwen saw Tauriel and Sigrid talking to Ori. ‘I’ll pay my respects to Thrain and then join them,’ she pointed at the three of them who were waving for Arwen to join them.

‘Great! And thanks again, you two… we couldn’t have asked for a better dinner,’ said Gimli.

‘Yeah. It was wonderful,’ agreed Legolas. ‘Thanks so much.’

**

When the drinking songs began, Merry, Pippin, and Frerin ran to the dancefloor, each with a mug of ale in hand.

Frodo and Sam merely shook their heads, deciding to watch the show.

‘Go on! How about that one song?’ yelled out Bofur.

‘Well, come join us then if you’re so keen on singing it!’ yelled Frerin back.

Bofur jumped onto a table, holding his glass up high. ‘I’m just fine where I’m at. Now, shall we begin?’

Balin chuckled as the inevitable food fight began. ‘Good thing we ate all the sushi. I think they’re throwing...’ he squinted as Kili beaned Fili in the side of his head. Fili retaliated by throwing a mesh bag of...

‘Yup. The dessert mints,’ drawled Dwalin, roaring as Balin was hit square in the chest with a bag of wedding favours.

**

‘Where did the newlyweds go?’ asked Thrain. He smiled as Thorin rolled his eyes and Thranduil snorted.

‘I think they escaped after the third bawdy song of the night. That and after Merry and Bofur threatened to tuck them into their bed as per tradition,’ answered Thorin.

‘Does either of them know there isn’t any tradition?’ asked Thrain, chuckling.

‘Nope. But you know how persuasive Bofur can be,’ pointed out Thorin.

‘I’m just glad this is all done. It’s nice to sit back and relax,’ said Thranduil. holding a flute of white wine and looking incredibly relaxed.

‘Legolas was pretty calm through all of this. I think the only time he was perturbed was when the gag gifts were handed out,’ commented Frerin. 

Balin chuckled. ‘Did you see the look on Gimli’s face when he opened the one from Dain?’

Dain leaned forward. ‘It’s the thought that counts, you know.’

‘How are you doing, dad? Getting tired?’ asked Thorin, seeing the strain on Thrain’s face.

‘I… yes, it has been a wonderful day but I am ready for bed,’ answered Thrain. He smiled at everyone. ‘Thank you… I never would have dreamed our families would have been connected like this. I’m so glad everything has changed for the better.’

‘It has. I’m happy to be in touch again,’ said Thranduil, softly. ‘This means the world to me.’

Thrain ruffled Thranduil’s hair, a wide smile curving his mouth as Thranduil moaned and Thorin boomed laughter.

‘Come by in a few days, Thranduil. I think I remember how to make that one recipe we’d been talking about. I’ll write it down when I’m rested,’ said Thrain.

‘I will. Good night,’ said Thranduil, smiling at Thrain.

Thrain bid everyone good night and his attendant wheeled him away, after waving good bye to everyone.

‘What a wonderful day,’ commented Mizim, smiling at Gloin who nodded.

‘Yes. And now we have another person to add to our family get togethers… two others if you count Thranduil,’ said Gloin.

‘Of course we will,’ said Mizim, smiling at Thranduil who looked like he was going to protest. ‘We do need someone to oversee all the cooking, after all.’

‘And the wine drinking!’ threw in Balin with a cackle.

Thranduil grinned. ‘It’s like you know me.’

Quiet settled over the small group and then everyone got up, cleaned up around themselves, and helped carry the wedding gifts to Gloin’s SUV.

Thorin waved good bye to everyone at Bilbo’s side, watching the last of the tail lights fade into the distance.

‘That was so generous of you, hosting the wedding and the reception here at your lake home,’ said Thorin, smiling down at Bilbo.

‘It was extremely selfish. Everyone else has to leave and I get to go upstairs and go right to bed,’ said Bilbo, smiling back.

‘Shall we?’ asked Thorin, leaning down to kiss Bilbo.

‘Yes… it’s been a wonderful day as your father said but it’s also been very long. We earned a good night’s sleep,’ said Bilbo.

**

The refrain of ‘I Will Always Love You’ came filtering through the door.

Gimli groaned. ‘How in the world did they find out where we are staying at?’

Legolas cleared his throat. ‘I might have let it slip to Fili when I was making the arrangements.’

‘I’m about ten seconds away from getting out of this bed buck ass naked and giving them what for,’ grumbled Gimli.

‘Would you?’ asked Legolas, grinning. He sat up and looked at Gimli with interest.

‘Would you make it worth my time?’ teased Gimli, raising his eyebrows.

‘I think I could manage something,’ said Legolas, his grin widening.

Gimli stared at him, barked laughter, and got out of bed. Legolas watched with interest as he flung open the hotel door.

Fili, Kili, Bofur, Merry, and Pippin stared at him in shock while Frodo and Sam collapsed against each other, howling with laughter at the others’ reactions.

‘Well?’ demanded Gimli, his lips twitching.

‘Close the door! We’re leaving, we’re leaving!’ cried Kili, his hands over his eyes.

‘Like you haven’t seen me without clothes before,’ retorted Gimli.

‘Not in this context,’ muttered Fili while Sam continued giggling and hiccuping against Frodo’s shoulder.

‘Why are you two here? I thought you were the sensible ones,’ continued Gimli, pointing at Frodo and Sam.

‘We are. We’re just here to make sure they don’t actually try to get into your room,’ said Frodo, helpfully, ignoring Fili’s hissed, ‘Don’t tell him that!’

Gimli shook his head. ‘Go home, you bunch of goofy puppies. Or there will be great retribution when you get married. Great. Retribution.’

‘This is retribution enough, cousin. I need some brain bleach,’ moaned Kili, briefly opening his eyes and then closing them again.

‘You need a lot more than brain bleach, I reckon,’ said Bofur. He’d recovered quickly and was leaning against the wall with a rakish grin.

‘Ok, going now,’ announced Frodo, taking hold of Kili and Fili while Sam did the same to Merry and Pippin.

‘We’re really happy for you!’ put in Merry, smiling at Gimli and peeking past him to look at Legolas. ‘You’re so lucky, Leggy!’

‘Thanks!’ called Legolas.

‘Just wanted to let you know how happy we are for you!’ chirped Pippin. ‘Thought serenading you would help matters along.’

Gimli rolled his eyes. ‘Matters will help themselves along just fine without the help but thank you for your uh, consideration.’ He shook his head. ‘OK, closing the door now. Shoo. Begone. Or I’m telling Thorin and Bilbo tomorrow and you can deal with the fallout.’

‘Right! We’ve somewhere else we need to be!’ exclaimed Bofur, Kili and Fili nodding in agreement.

‘See you guys later. Night! Don’t let the bedbugs bite!’ snickered Merry.

Gimli closed the door and leaned against it, listening. He could hear them leaving, Sam chastising them as they walked away. ‘I _told_ you this was a horrible idea but nope, nobody listens to Samwise do they now?’

‘Are we safe?’ asked Legolas, laughter in his voice.

‘I think so. So. This thing you’re you were going to do… to make it worth my time...’ Gimli’s voice trailed off as Legolas beckoned him closer.

‘Get that cute ass over here. I’ll show you,’ growled Legolas.

Gimli didn’t need to be told twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there are references to scenes in the movies. I'm sure you were clever enough to catch those easter eggs...
> 
> And doesn't this sound like a lovely celebration???


	20. Ever After & Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is reminiscing.
> 
> In which we learn many things.
> 
> In which we have finally come to the end of the road.

Gimli was arranging the photographs on the mantle when Legolas came home.

‘Did we get more photos?’ asked Legolas, wryly.

‘Yeah. Tauriel mailed us some more… and Ori, too,’ said Gimli, pointing to the two new additions.

In the first photo, Kili and Tauriel were smiling along with their two children; Thrain was three and the newborn, Hrera, was nestled in Tauriel’s arms. 

The second photo had a beaming Ori and Sigrid with their fur babies, as they called them. Two huge Irish wolfhounds sat on either side, their whiskery faces seeming to smile at the camera. 

‘Have those dogs gotten bigger?’ asked Legolas, squinting at the photo as he studied it.

‘Well, Girion is still a teenager, basically. And Zhori is… a young adult now? But she still needs to eat a lot,’ answered Gimli.

‘Who would have thought this would be our lives? Our cousins with their own families, friends who haven’t lost touch… your brothers with their own restaurant… your dad retiring… all of that,’ continued Gimli. He touched the photo of his sister in her doctorate robes, smiling alongside himself and their parents.

‘It is amazing. We have to make plans for the lake house again this year. Bilbo and Thorin want us to come celebrate their ten year anniversary,’ reminded Legolas.

‘Is everyone going to be there?’ asked Gimli.

Legolas sat down on the couch near the fireplace and leaned back. ‘I believe all the family is going to be there and when I say all I mean everyone who was at our wedding and then some.’

‘Goodness. Bilbo might have to open up the caretaker’s cottage,’ said Gimli.

‘He probably will. Samwise and Rosie like staying there, anyway. Frodo usually stays with them and it works out,’ said Legolas.

‘Frodo and Fili claim they need their space from each other but they’re pretty happy living together,’ said Gimli. He looked at the photo of Frodo and Fili, their shoulders brushing each other and wry smiles on both their faces.

‘Father asked me once what it is that they like about each other and I told him that they have a lot in common, the least their understanding of each others’ sexuality,’ said Legolas.

‘That’s a great way of putting it. It was pretty difficult for Thorin to understand Fili’s asexuality. He had an easier time understanding Ori’s gender fluidity,’ said Gimli, shaking his head.

‘Well, a lot of people aren’t aware that gender and sexuality is a spectrum and even within designations, the spectrum still exists. Remember that powerpoint Kili made when he lost his temper?’ reminded Legolas with a grin.

‘How could I forget? He made the whole family get together and presented it. Complete with his usual Kili attitude,’ snorted Gimli. ‘He’s always been there for his brother. Bilbo helped, too. He understood Frodo’s asexuality without any struggles. It helped to have Bilbo there to help Thorin with the rough patches,’ said Gimli.

‘I think Merry and Pippin are coming with their wives. And numerous children,’ added Legolas. 

Gimli closed his eyes as he sat next to Legolas. ‘Give me strength. I’m so glad that they really like going swimming. And playing in the water. And actually are pretty adorable.’

‘Merry told me that they might have one more but that’s it. Four is more than enough children for them,’ said Legolas. He pointed to the photo of Merry, his wife Estella, and their three children. 

‘Yeah, well Pippin told me that one is enough for them. Diamond agrees. Faramir is adorable. Of course, elder Faramir thinks the sun rises and sets with his namesake,’ said Gimli, dryly.

‘Good thing Pippin lives on a hobby farm. How many horses do they have, now?’ asked Legolas.

‘Four. Pippin loves horses so Faramir finds an excuse to send him another one. I think four is enough though for them so Faramir’s going to have find another way to gift them,’ answered Gimli.

Legolas chuckled when he looked at the photo of Merry, Diamond, and Faramir. They all were sitting on horses, Faramir between his parents, their hands steadying him.

‘We have a lot of photos,’ said Legolas, looking around their living room. 

‘I like our wall of family pics, don’t you?’ asked Gimli. pointing to the wall on the far side. 

‘The family tree was an especially nice touch. Arwen sure is talented,’ said Legolas.

‘Yeah, well, must be hard being related to all the cool kids,’ teased Gimli. ‘See, though? We have your family and my family and our friends all up there. It’s a lot of fun to see how we’ve all changed the past ten years.’

‘I think Boromir is going to join us, too. Faramir and Eowyn have been plotting to kidnap him if necessary… Eomer and his fiancee are going to join us, too,’ said Legolas.

Gimli raised his eyebrows. ‘About time. They’ve been faffing around for ages. I’m happy to hear the news. Bilbo better open up the guest cottages, then.’

‘He’s planning on it. The lake house alone is gigantic… but then there’s the caretaker cottage and the six, I think, guest cottages. I think we can squeeze everyone in but that’s going to be a lot of people,’ commented Legolas.

‘It all works out in the end. I hear Dain has three new ales and a new cider he wants us to try out. Thorin the Third wants us to try a lager and a pilsner and Elrond has some new wines he’s going to introduce during the weekend,’ said Gimli. 

‘Not to mention my dad, Frerin, Strider, and my brothers are going to take over the cooking for the weekend. I think Bombur is going to pinch hit as well,’ said Legolas with a happy smile. ‘We’re going to eat like royalty.’

‘We’re going to gain twenty pounds and I have no fucks left to give. Big is beautiful,’ pronounced Gimli.

‘I wouldn’t care if you gained fifty pounds. You’d still be the love of my life,’ said Legolas, leaning forward to kiss Gimli.

‘Thank you for that,’ said Gimli after the kiss. ‘I think we need another group photo.’

‘I think Bilbo will insist upon it,’ said Legolas, rolling his eyes. ‘Everytime we go to Bag’s End, there’s another photo session.’

‘We go once a year. And I like seeing all the changes that’s happened over the year. We’re all getting older. Thrain is doing OK but he’s getting pretty old. We’ll want those photos when the years pass and he’s no longer with us,’ pointed out Gimli.

‘You’re right,’ said Legolas. He looked at last year’s photo with everyone in it, Thrain right in the center looking like a king in his wheelchair, his family and friends grouped around him.

‘And it’s always fun to get photos of the new babies… they all grow up so fast,’ continued Gimli. He looked at the photo of Strider and Arwen’s son who was now in grade school.

‘I can’t believe he’s in grade school, now. Wasn’t it just yesterday he was eating sticky rice in a highchair at the restaurant?’ asked Legolas.

‘Time waits for no person,’ said Gimli. ‘I’m looking forward to seeing everyone.’

Legolas nodded and glanced over at the photo that was on the mantle, right in the middle. It was referred to as the photo of honour and he would have to agree with that.

Gimli was sitting next to Legolas, one side of his head braided, a huge smile on his face. Merry, Pippin, Frodo, and Sam were crowded into the back of the photo, their smiles bright. Kili and Tauriel were next to Gimli and Fili and Ori were next to Legolas. 

Legolas remembered Frerin taking the photo, cajoling Gimli into leaving his stealth braids alone and telling Fili and Kili to behave themselves. There was another photo of them acting up, finger bunnies everywhere and silly looks on their faces. Legolas loved this photo best because he was holding hands with Gimli and his smile was touched by tenderness as he’d been looking sideways at Gimli.

Fifteen years was a long time and a brief time, Legolas thought. They looked so young in that photo but Legolas didn’t feel as though fifteen years had passed. He felt, instead, that time was running through his fingers, and he couldn’t hold it back no matter how tight he held on.

‘What are you thinking about?’ asked Gimli, reaching over to tuck a shining blond strand of hair behind Legolas’ ear.

‘Just that time passes so quickly… and I don’t like to think that one day, we will be parted from one another,’ replied Legolas, softly.

‘Ah, you’re being all melancholy about life? We will hopefully have many years left to share… and when that time comes, I know that I’ve had a wonderful life with you… so many good memories… so many good moments… sides, if there is such a thing as reincarnation, I’ll find you again. I feel as though I knew you a long time ago… and I’m sure that I’ll meet you again, no matter what happens,’ said Gimli.

‘You truly believe that?’ asked Legolas.

‘I do. It might take us longer to meet or we might meet as children but I know we’ll be together again,’ answered Gimli.

‘I take great comfort in that. And I’ll keep that in mind when we’re old and grey and I’m afraid of losing you,’ said Legolas. ‘I hope that will be a long time away.’

‘I’m sure we’ll be quite decrepit. All creaks and groans,’ teased Gimli. ‘Enough of this, now. We’ve a couple of suitcases to pack and some phone calls to make. We have a week but I want to make sure everything’s set.’

Legolas glanced at a photo of himself with Gimli, Thranduil, Gloin, Mizim, and Gimris. His father was smiling ruefully, his wedding day attire unwrinkled and perfect. Gimli’s tuxedo was creased and Legolas looked somewhat ruffled. Legolas always thought that photo showed how different his father was from everyone else.

‘We’ll have a great time. Even father will, though he’ll grumble until he’s on the lake, sipping a white wine spritzer, Balin beside him,’ said Legolas, smiling as he looked back at Gimli.

‘Indeed. It’s late, husband mine. Should we head to bed?’ asked Gimli.

Legolas looked at his phone and grumbled under his breath. ‘I’m sorry. I got caught up in paperwork. I meant to join you earlier.’

‘It’s OK. As you can see, I was caught up in my own work,’ said Gimli, motioning to the architect drafts spread around him.

‘I see. Ready to call it a night, are you?’ asked Legolas.

‘Yes. So much yes. I’ll take a look again tomorrow when I can see it with fresh eyes. I’m done for,’ said Gimli, firmly. 

Legolas got off the couch and offered his hand to Gimli who took it and pulled himself up.

‘Let’s shut off the lights and lock up. I’ll race you up the stairs,’ offered Legolas with a cheeky grin.

Gimli shook his head. ‘And you’re worried about getting old. Go on with your own self. I’m not breaking my leg for anything.’

Legolas smiled down at Gimli. ‘Let’s walk together. We can get a good night’s rest and deal with everything else in the morning. Do you think we should plan a big get together when we’ve been married for twenty five years?’

Gimli laughed. ‘We best be saving our money now, then. Could you imagine how large our families will be at that time? I don’t know if Bilbo’s lake home could fit all of us.’

‘It’ll be worth it to find out.’ Legolas turned off the lights as they walked through the house and Gimli locked the doors and set the security system.

Before they left the living room, Gimli took one last look around. He smiled at the photo of Frerin and Thranduil, holding up their trophy at a prestigious cooking competition. Samwise and Rosie’s family photo with their five children made him laugh a little. Dis with Thorin and Frerin along with the extended Durin family raising wine glasses in front of the third Durin’s restaurant had him slightly misty eyed.

Legolas tugged at Gimli’s arm and he willingly followed Legolas into their bedroom.

‘It’s not too far away, you know… our twenty five year anniversary,’ said Legolas as they got ready for bed. He turned back the sheets and slipped into bed, sighing with happiness.

Gimli had taken off all his clothes and he joined Legolas in bed, naked as the day he was born. ‘It’s been worth every minute… and every minute with you is something I cherish.’

Legolas held him close, brushing his long red hair back from his face and kissing his cheek. ‘Same here. Who would have thought two delivery drivers would have this amazing life together?’

Gimli smiled. ‘Good night. Love you, Legolas.’

‘Love you, Gimli.’ Legolas closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, feeling Gimli relax and begin to snore against him.

He wouldn’t trade this particular lifetime for anything else, not for all the gold or gems in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it ends.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading... I hope you enjoyed this light-hearted fic about two wonderful wonderful people. And the people who love them. And the friends who care for them. 
> 
> It was so much fun to write and it's hard to say good bye but it's good to know that the rest of their lives will be happy and full of Love and family and good things.
> 
> And in the next lifetime? Who knows. They once were an elf and a dwarf who sailed off together in the end... we all know no matter what, they'll find each other and they will be together until the end of their days. And beyond.


End file.
